The Facets of a Diamond
by Dark Vienna
Summary: Upon the death of his father and brothers, Ezio encounters a hardened female assassin who refuses to fall for his charming and flirtatious personality. Together as the pair eliminates targets, can Ezio break down the walls surrounding her tormented heart?
1. Preface

_****__Song inspiration: "Home in Florence" by Jesper Kyd/Assassin's Creed 2 OST_

_Florence, 1476_

_"Father? Federico?" Ezio Auditore shouted into his empty home. _

_Sensing a body behind him, he dodged an attack and turned to face the Auditore maid. _

_"Ah! Ser Ezio! Thank God," the young girl sighed happily. She reached out to him as he searched her eyes for answers._

_"What happened?" Where is everyone? Ezio demanded, confusion twisting his emotions._

_"They took your father and brother to the _Palazzo della Signoria, _to prison!" the maid, Annetta, explained, her eyes wide with fear. She held her hands pressed against her heart._

"_My mother? My sister?" Ezio asked her again._

_She nodded behind him._

"_Ezio. . .?" a voice sounded._

"_Claudia," Ezio said. His sister ran to him and hugged him tightly._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, holding her away at arms' length._

"_Yes, but mother. . .she's in shock."_

_Annetta added, "They. . .when she resisted. . ." _

"_It's not safe here," Ezio declared. He turned towards to Annetta, "Is there some place you can take them?"_

"_Yes. . .," she began, unsure of her thoughts. "Yes! To my sister's."_

"_Good. Do that," Ezio nodded._

_Claudia ran into Annetta's open arms. Annetta held her tightly while looking at Ezio. _

"_In the meantime, I'll go see my father," he stated._

_Claudia and Annetta both turned to face him. "Be careful, Ezio. The guards were looking for you as well," Annetta warned. _

_Ezio Auditore immediately began scaling the walls of his home to reach the familiar rooftops of Firenze. He dashed across the tops of buildings with fury and determination. The prison tower was just within his sight as he bounded and leapt from structure to structure. Night had fallen upon the city. Not a single cloud in the sky prevented the moon from glowing brilliantly amongst the buildings. The moonlight touched the _Palazzo della Signoria_ as Ezio sailed across the open to land, with a strong grip, on a window of the Palazzo. _

_As he neared the top of the landing, he glanced above the stone wall. He defensively ducked behind a block as a patrolling guard strolled past. With a quick breath of hope, he leapt over the side and silently climbed onto scaffolding. Higher and higher he pulled himself, his father's holding cell only a few grips away. . ._

"_Get down! Don't lose him!" a guard shouted._

_Ezio turned to face the guard. He swiftly hit the man in the gut; the guard doubled over in pain. Ezio grabbed his shirt collar and sent him flying over the walls of the prison. He swiveled around to make sure no other authority had learned of his presence. He began scaling the tower once more. As he neared the barred windows, he heard his father's detached voice call his name._

"_Ezio. . ." _

"_Father, what's happened?" he asked, desperate for answers._

"_I took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" his father, Giovanni Auditore, gripped the iron bars of his cell._

"_Safe, now."_

"_Annetta took them?"_

"_Yes-wait! You knew this would happen?" Ezio questioned._

"_Not the way it did and not this soon. It doesn't matter now," he replied, lowering his eyes._

_Ezio frantically asked, "What do you mean? Explain!" _

"_There is no time, listen closely," his father replied. His voice was stern and direct as he gave his son directions. "Return to the house. In my office there is a hidden door - use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest, take everything you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes," Ezio confirmed._

"_Good. Among the contents is a letter, and with it, some documents. I need you to take these documents to Alberti. He was with me in the office this morning."_

"_The gonfaloniere, I remember. Now please, tell me what's happening! Are de'Pazzi behind this? There was a note for you at the pigeon coop. It said-" Ezio pleaded._

_A sound interrupted Ezio as his father ushered him to leave. "Go, Ezio. Go now!" _

_The young Auditore returned to his deserted home at his father's command. "Hmm, father said there was a door here," Ezio thought aloud. He remembered Giovanni's instruction: "_use your talent to find it." _Ezio concentrated on the room, using his Eagle Vision to locate the secret chamber. A slab of the wall lowered and he found himself inside his father's hidden room. The chest was on the far side of the room, against a wall. He slowly knelt down to open it. As he lifted the marble lid, he uncovered a secret his father had been keeping from him for years. Inside the chest lay a collection of robes; fabrics with stripes and belts. A large metal symbol was attached to a red-silk belt. _

_Ezio lifted the robe from the chest and held it in front of him. He looked the garb up and down before taking off his vest and leather pants to put the robes on. He assembled the belts, tied everything into place, and slid the sword into its sheath. Slowly, he pulled the hood from his shoulders and placed it on his head. But the chest was not empty. Still to be uncovered was a scroll and a contraption of which Ezio had no knowledge of. _

"_I've to bring these to Uberto," he stated to himself._

_He ran through Firenze in search of Alberti Uberto's home. The rooftops provided him with, not only a familiar route, but easier access to the streets. He remembered the man from yesterday after seeing him in his father's office. He was slightly short and extremely chubby, near balding, but he was an important man in the city. Ezio was sure that Uberto could be trusted with removing the accusations against his father and saving his family's lives. _

_After sprinting across the city rooftops, he managed to locate Uberto's home. He hurriedly knocked on the intricately engraved door. Alberti slowly opened the entrance to his home._

"_Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, squinting into the darkness._

"_It. . . I. .. I don't. . ." Ezio stammered._

"_Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts."_

"_My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this," Ezio finally said. He handed Uberto the letters._

"_Ah, I see now," Uberto sighed. He shrugged, "It's a misunderstanding, Ezio. I'll clear everything up."_

_Behind him, a mysterious hooded individual stopped and listened to their conversation. He paused before continuing on._

"_How?" Ezio pushed._

"_The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy against your family, and against the city. I'll present these papers at their hearing in the morning and they'll be released," Uberto explained._

_Ezio clasped his hands together. "Thank you, Signore!"_

"_Of course, my child. Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here," Uberto motioned to his home._

_Ezio held his hands up and shook his head. "No, grazie. I'll meet you at the Piazza."_

"_Don't worry, Ezio," Alberti Uberto assured him as he closed his door, "everything is going to be fine."_

_

* * *

_

__

**Thanks a bunch to my amazing friend (and new official beta!), Coeur de Lis!**

**So, here is the preface for the new story that I've been dying to actually write. I really hope it turns out to fit, not only mine, but your expectations as well! Please feel free to review/message with ideas or questions. I appreciate anything given to me to work with. :)**


	2. The Interference

**_Song inspiration: "Scheibe" - Lady Gaga, Thierry Mugler's fashion show_**

I knew the accusations against the Auditore family were lies. Lies powered by pompous men in their quests for glory and by a war that has been ongoing for ages. The war of which I speak? The battles between the Templars and the Assassin Order, of course. The Templars constantly rant about their "new world" and their so-called Order. _Dannatos _(fuckers). Through their cunning and deceiving ways, they've slowly begun to corrupt _Italia _(Italy).

I think rather highly of the infamous Assassin Order. Each member follows a creed, or a set of rules, to help restore peace throughout _Italia_. I've never come to know Giovanni Auditore da Firenze on a personal note, but I have heard many great stories whispered from mouth to ear throughout my travels. That is why I have come here, to Firenze. The hardened Auditore assassin was many things, but _not _a traitor. From what I gathered, his own family wasn't even aware of his true nature. I've come to stop what should not have ever started.

Perched on a roof overlooking the Piazza, I had a wide view of my surroundings. Below, submissive to the gallows, hung Giovanni Auditore and his sons, Federico and Petruccio Auditore. I crept closer to edge of stone roof, minimizing the distance between myself and the target: Alberti Uberto. He was a repulsive man. Short, bald, and large. His hair was protruding out in gray streaks from the sides of his head. My lip curled in disgust.

"Giovanni Auditore," Uberto yelled over crowd that had gathered to watch the execution. "You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

I cocked my head. Wait - shouldn't there be a third child? Another Auditore son? Yes! Ezio Auditore. The seventeen year old flirt. His name escaped the teasing lips of the courtesans quite often. Where was he?

"Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!" Giovanni snapped. Hatred filled his voice and rage embodied his very being. I placed an arrow on the tip of my bow.

Uberto raised his hands and shook his shoulders. I pulled on the strings on my bow. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents," the fat man lied. Traitor! The maledette pezzo di merda (fucking piece of shit)!

My right arm pulled back on the strings, bringing the arrow to the corner of my lips. With a steady hand I pointed the arrow at Uberto's back. I was ready to release the strings and watch him suffer; to watch the crowd panic as the guards tried to spot the killer.

"He is lying!" a desperate, angry voice called from the crowd.

I was caught off guard and dropped my offensive stance. Could it be? Was Ezio Auditore amongst the raunchy, shouting bodies as well? A hooded figure made its way through the people and closer to the scaffold. It had to be him. What was I to do? Kill Uberto or save the Auditore boy from an absolute death? My mind was racing. The only choices I had to make were too severe to be considered.

Alberti Uberto began again, "In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to _death_." He added an icy tone to the word death.

In their final moments, I looked upon the faces of the men I would never come to know. Federico, the oldest son. He was handsome, with many of the same features as his father. He stood softly struggling against the ropes that held him prisoner. He said nothing. I wondered if had a lover in Firenze. A woman who was crying over his soon-to-be death. Petruccio, the youngest. It struck my heart to see such an innocent child with a noose around his neck. I heard he was very ill; the doctors telling him rarely to ever be outdoors. How unfortunate for a child of his age. Now, here he was and ironically, his final moments would be spent outside in the city of Firenze, with a fat man pointing a finger at his back. And last, Giovanni forcefully tried to break free of his holdings. His movements were furious. His eyes were wide with rage as he spat his last words at Uberto.

"You are the traitor, Uberto - and one of them! You may take our lives this day, but we will have yours in return, I swear. We will. . ." he hissed his final words.

The executioner pulled the wooden lever and the platforms below the men opened, lowering them to their death. I leapt from my perch on the building and landed quietly in a pile of hay. I had to save the other Auditore. He was all that was left of the legacy his father had created.

"FATHER!" Ezio cried, pushing his way to the gallows.

"Cazzo!" I cursed to myself. I sprinted across the courtyard to the site of the hanging. I could tell he was extremely inexperienced and probably had no idea of what he was getting himself into.

"There!" Uberto pointed to Ezio. "Grab the boy! He is one of them!"

I kept my distance as two guards snatched his arms and held him in place. He fought their holds. "I'll kill you for what you have done!" he shouted at Uberto.

He managed to throw off the two men. I placed an arrow on my bow once more and aimed for the larger guard in front of Ezio. The soldier wore armor of gold and towered over the boy. The man in gold cleanly disarmed Ezio of his only weapon as I drew back the arrow.

It swished through the air and pierced the fancy armor, effectively shooting through his heart. I smiled to myself. _Stronzo _(asshole). I pulled my hood over my head before I dashed into the chaos and grabbed Ezio's hand from behind. He revolted at my touch, but suddenly recoiled when he took in my form.

"Run!" I shouted to him.

I could only describe the look on Alberti Uberto's face as stupid. Sure, he was quite shocked at my interference, but his features twisted into such a way that only stupid deemed fitting. Ezio was now dependant on me for an escape route. I had always considered myself fast. My legs were an asset to me (in many ways, might I add). For a moment I was worried that Ezio, still stunned, would not be able to keep up. I let the thought dissolve when I heard the persistent thud of his footsteps behind me.

I led him on an intricate route through the crowded streets, all in the hopes that the guards would discontinue chasing after us or that we would manage to lose them. Whichever happened to come first. I stopped suddenly in front of a building.

"Go," I pointed to the side of the it, issuing him to scale it.

He sprang forward and grabbed the ledge of a window and hoisted himself up the wall. I peered over my shoulder to check on the guards. They were swiveling around before locking their sights onto myself and Ezio.

"There!" they shouted.

It wasn't long before I was at Ezio's heels. With one final pull, he climbed to the top of the building. He reached down and offered his hand to me. I placed my fingers into his and he effortlessly placed me next to him. I shuddered as a small rock battered against my back.

"Cazzo," I muttered.

Again we took off, running across the rooftops. I was sure the guards were too dull-minded to scale the building at the same pace we did, so I slowed up a bit. Ezio was panting heavily as we neared an enclosure. It was covered by thin sheets of fabric that swayed gently in the breeze. If it were any other time, I would have to say that it was a rather beautiful day in Firenze. The golden sun was starting to descend; it glinted off the marble structures, causing bursts of sunshine to erupt at random. The air smelled exactly like it should - sweet, like blades and wine. There were only a few thin clouds lounging across the aqua blue sky; none of them hiding the sun.

"Hide in there," I pointed to the small structure.

He hopped inside. The womanizing Auditore seemed good at taking directions. The guards were on the roof now, their heavy steps echoing faintly to my ears. Ezio Auditore was studying me, as if he was trying to understand what had just happened and who I was. I'll admit, following a stranger who says "run" in the midst of danger is a risky decision. Maybe he was reconsidering it; maybe he was planning on killing me.

"They are far gone by now. There's no point in pursuing them further. I'm sure the Auditore boy won't be back," one of the men announced.

Ezio tensed beside me. He raised his fists, but I stopped him. I threw him a "be fucking quiet" look and placed my hands over his.

"Who was that with him?" another asked.

"Looked too small to be a man," one added.

"Probably one of his whores," the same one who had called off the search said. All of the guards laughed in unison.

I peeked out from behind the curtains to find the guards completely gone. "Come on," I told Ezio.

I stood there for a moment, trying to survey my life and where it was headed. Nothing had happened according to my plan thus far. Ezio Auditore was not supposed to be invading the trial - he was supposed to be a part of it. No outburst was supposed to occur. I had my sights zoned in on Alberti. Yet, as I replayed the scene in my fucked up mind, he was still very much alive.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked me, tapping my shoulder lightly.

I spun around to face him and answer his blunt question, but my breath caught in my throat. Never before had a man affected me in such a manner. In fact, I've come to abhor all men after my incident. Yet, here was the wanted Auditore, standing in front of me. He raised his brow and shifted his weight. His face was slightly flushed, yet still beautiful. A small scar danced down his lips. His hair, matted with sweat, stuck to his forehead. In all honesty, he was a mess. But why could I not take my eyes off of him? I convinced myself that his scar fascinated me and that's what I was staring at.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him in return.

He looked from side to side and scratched his head. The gears in his mind were working. "Uh, yes. Why?"

"Go there. Later tonight we will meet again, I promise. However, your face is plastered into the minds of every guard in Firenze right now, and fluttering about the city would not be wise."

He nodded in agreement. "Where will I find you?"

I smiled at his question. "Do not worry, Auditore. I shall find you."

"Wait, please!"

I turned on my heel and left him to find his own way home. I slowed to turn back around and tell him my name, but he was already gone. I ran to the edge of the building and looked down. He was talking to a frantic-looking maid.

"Ser Ezio, thank God. I've been looking everywhere for you," I heard her say. She seemed relieved.

"I. . .I couldn't stop them, Annetta. I tried, I swear! But there were so many guards. . .but someone helped me. It was a woman. She told me she'll find me later, when it's dark. . ." he trailed off.

"Please, come with me. We need to get you off the streets." Smart girl.

"What of my mother and sister?" he asked.

"They're safe. I'll bring you to them," she interjected.

"No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there," he demanded.

I listened carefully for her location. "My sister's house. Just north of the Duomo."

"I'm on my way," he replied, starting to walk off in the opposite direction. I thought to myself: wasn't the brothel north of the Duomo? Before he was just out of sight, Ezio shot a final glance to the sky. His eyes fixated on me; I slowly pivoted on my heel, smirked, and left. I'd meet him later and tell him everything he needed to know. Our paths had already crossed, and I didn't see them unwinding any time soon.

* * *

**_Thanks to my lovely reader, Coeur de Lis :) she's amazing and I can't wait for her first upload. It's going to be uh-mazing!_**

**_Second, please feel free to review with any questions/comments/snide remarks. I love them all!_**


	3. Who Are You?

**_Song inspiration: "Collapsing" by Demon Hunter_**

Dusk had settled into _Firenze_. It nestled into every corner and every crevice of the city. Only a few golden beams of sunlight licked the rooftops. The crowds throughout the streets had quietly dispersed into only a few stray individuals mingling amongst themselves; mainly drunks hoping to hire a courtesan for her "services" before they staggered home.

After leaving Ezio to find his own shelter for the time being, I went against my own advice and bounced about the city. I needed to check on Ezio's notoriety. Posters had been assembled throughout _Firenze_, so, he was still on high alert. I convinced myself that his face would be hard to decipher in the dark anyways. I would be meeting with him again shortly, and I owed him an explanation. . .but I needed to craft one first.

I managed to find the place Ezio was staying with the rest of his family. I was right in my assumption, for it was the _La Rosa Colta, _where the Florentine courtesans lived and prospered. The name of the brothel sounded too familiar to me, but I couldn't place the title. I stood on the rooftop of a building directly across from _La Rosa Colta_ and waited for Ezio to walk out of the door. Eventually when he did, he had such a confused look on his pretty face that I had to steal a laugh. I took a small throwing knife from a pocket at my side and aimed at his feet. I had to get his attention somehow.

The small weapon sailed through the air at a tremendous speed and stuck right at the ground by his boots. He flinched and looked to the sky; his face a cross between angry and frightened. He held his arms in the air with his palms up, as if to say, "What the fuck?" I motioned with my head for him to meet me at a tower just to the left (or his right) of our current location. He nodded and began to blend with the crowds as he made his way to the meeting point. Hmm, I wondered. He must've learned something from the whores. Well, besides the obvious, that is. Why could I not remember how this house sounded so relative to me?

I hastily footed across beams and ropes to the tower, ending the small trek with a free jump to the platform below the tower. Ezio was scaling the wall and I half expected him to be sitting on the edge of the tower's encasing ready to kill me. When I finally reached the tower he _was_ already there. He sat with his forearms resting on his bent knees, gazing out across _Firenze_. The hood of his white robe was resting behind his head. I'm guessing he was thinking of the life he used to have before today; women, wine, an endless supply of money. Oh, the life of a young noble! This was his city, his home. And now? Now it was the scene of his father and brother's murder. The sun was completely behind the horizon and the moon had yet to make her appearance.

"_Grazie _(thank you)," he spoke suddenly in a soft, barely-there tone.

I stopped in my tracks and stood rigidly away from him. "_Mi scusi _(excuse me)?"

"I never had to chance to thank you for saving my life," he explained.

I didn't know what to say to him. Comforting words were not my specialty. So, I continued to keep my distance from him. He still looked out upon _Firenze_, never once turning his head in my direction.

"It was nothing," I said back. Truly, it was nothing. I never actually planned on rescuing Ezio, but I suppose I did not have a choice. Thanks, destiny.

"Who are you?" he asked. During the small talk we had just attempted to make, my gaze had drifted around; however, when he spoke directly to me, my eyes locked with his tormented stare.

I had waited for him to ask me this. In my mind, I talked myself through several conversations in which each had different endings. Yet, why could I not bring myself to tell him who I was?

He raised a brow at me, expecting an answer. I took a deep breath and crossed the few feet or so between us. He didn't flinch when I sat down right next to him.

"My name is Diamante Aldrovadina da Venezia," I began. I refused to meet his gaze, so I looked outward. "Before _Italia _was a broken country, my father had trained me in the footsteps of an assassin - to be just like him. To carry the weight of the Aldrovadina name for years to come after he had passed."

I paused to steal a glance at him. He was watching me intensely; his eyes were full of curiosity and - was that sadness I spotted?

"Much like the fate of your father and brothers, my father was cornered in the back streets of _Venezia_ and taken prisoner. Orazio Marcello, that _serpente_ (snake), did not want my father, Ezio. What he really wanted was me. I had denied him so many times before, and with the tension pressing down on every noble family in _Venezia_, he snapped. The man considered himself part of the new Templar Order, and sought to make me part of it as well - and part of him," I stopped. Why was I telling this Auditore my entire life story? No, stop it, Diamante!

"What?" he asked softly.

I looked away. "Nothing, it's just, no. I can't tell you this story. Not now."

"Will you tell me why you were at my father's trial?" he urged.

Fair enough. "I despise the Templars. When I heard of the accusations against your family, I came here as quickly as I could. I never knew your father on a personal level, but I have heard stories, you see. Such an esteemed man would not commit treason against the city he loves so. I only came to help. I was perched atop a roof with an arrow pointed at Alberti Uberto's back. When you stormed into the scene, I had to make a choice: save you or kill Uberto? Making sure you stayed alive seemed ideal."

He thought over his words for a moment and then said, "You wanted to save my father's life?"

I only nodded.

A silence followed. I shifted uncomfortably around, not knowing what to do. Mentally, I was cursing myself for bringing up Orazio Marcello. Especially to such a stranger!

"Diamond, hmm?" he spoke again. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

I shot him a questioning look. Without warning, he reached up to remove my hood from my face. I'm sure he would find my appearance much different than those of the Florentine women.

My hood fell back against my shoulders. I blinked back the flood of moonlight that poured over my face. I shook my head and ruffled my light blond hair. I found Ezio looking at the two streaks of red in my locks, and then his gaze shifted to my face; it's round, with full, pouty lips and a sleek, trimmed nose. My emerald green eyes are surrounded by a set of thick, dark lashes. I would consider myself attractive, but I guess it depends on one's definitions of beauty.

He flashed a genuine, flirty half-smile and retracted his hand that, until now, had been lightly touching the side of my cheek.

"It suits you," he said. The words flowed out of his mouth like water.

"What does?" I asked in response.

"Diamante, your name," he looked at me, his eyes flicking up and down. "You're every bit as dazzling as the jewel itself."

"Some find diamonds to be cold and edgy," I protested.

"That depends on the cut," he said ever-so smoothly.

I looked at him through my long lashes. "What's my cut?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied, seeming proud of his answer. "You're still on display."

How clever.

"What's that?" I nodded to the device on his lap.

He looked down. "Oh. Well, I'm not exactly sure. I need to get it repaired. Paola told me to visit Leonardo da Vinci in the city."

Paola! That was her name! It was like a spark had been set off inside of me. I remembered her now, the leader of the Florentine courtesans! It has been years since I've seen her. Ezio must've noticed my sudden change in expression, because he asked if I knew her.

"Very well, _si _(yes). I haven't had the opportunity to visit her in quite some time. She's like a mother to me."

"She offered her home to me."

I half-smiled. "Are you staying with her, then?"

"For now."

I tilted my head to the stars. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with cold, nighttime air.

"Will you come with me to Leonardo's shop?" he inquired hopefully.

"Of course," I answered hesitantly. What was I supposed to say? _No, go yourself, stronzo (asshole)?_

The corners of his lips pulled up into smile, a genuine, 'I'm happy' kind of smile. He stood up beside me and, once again, offered me his hand. I denied him and got up on my own. He was slightly disappointed because his smile quickly faltered. I only smirked at his reactions and lifted my arms to pull his hood over his head. I then did the same to myself, and together we looked like the ideal pair.

I now noticed how tall he really was. I'm an unusual 5'11", and even then we weren't exactly eye level. I think he was surprised by this, too - well, how tall _I _was. He stole a peek at my long, slender legs. Even though they were wrapped in long, stripped tights, the fabric left a lot to imagination. When his eyes traveled back up, I met his gaze. Oh, he was so predictable.

He started to pull away and motioned for me to follow him.

"I've only been to Leonardo's shop once before," he told me as he started to descend the wall.

"When?" I followed his lead.

He stopped. "With my mother."

"Oh."

He reached the streets below and landed with a small thud. I released my hold on the wall and sailed down to meet him, my long, hooded vest fanning out around me. He started to walk forward and used dark shadows and people to move past a guard.

"There are posters around the city that boast of a reward for you," I whispered in his ear.

"Are you going to turn me in and run away with the money?" he whispered back.

Was he flirting with me? Already? I heard he was quick to bed a woman, but I didn't think after what had happened today that he would try seducing me into his robes.

"If I would, don't you think I would have by now?" I hissed.

He didn't answer me, but continued forward. We made a sharp right and stuck close to some kind of wall. He deviated into a doorway, and I found myself walking straight into his rock-hard back.

"_Merda _(shit)!" I breathed.

The door to Leonardo's was beautiful; a polished wood with an intricate design tracing the perimeter. Ezio looked behind his shoulder, probably to make sure I didn't run off, and smiled. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my left leg. Why was he taking so long? Just knock.

He swiftly knocked twice before entering himself. I was appalled!

"You can't just go inside, _idiota_ (idiot)!" I spat.

I followed him into Leonardo's home. It was quaint and warm, with paper scattered throughout. He had his back turned to us, working over his desk. When he heard us walk in, he looked up and over his shoulder.

"Oh! Ezio Auditore! I. . .I didn't expect to see YOU again. What with all that has happened. . .Ah!" he welcomed him, very bubbly, might I add. He shook his head and crossed the space over to Ezio. "Where are my manners? Welcome back!" He hugged Ezio.

Ezio slowly reached behind him and patted him on the back. I laughed.

Leonardo then pulled away and noticed me behind Ezio. He turned towards me and said to both of us, "And who is this?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ezio cut me off.

"A. . .friend."

Leonardo smiled warmly and took my hand. He lightly brushed the back of my hand with his lips and said, "Welcome, signorina!"

I was obliged. "Please, call me Diamante."

"Ah, diamond. Such a beautiful name."

Leonardo stepped back and clasped his hands together. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine," Ezio explained.

"Of course! Come! This way," Leonardo waved us to the table he was working on when we first INTRUDED in.

"Ah, che pasticco. . .Tutto il santo giorno che cerco (Oh, what a mess. . .I've spent the whole day looking for) . . .Let me clear a space."

The flamboyant man removed papers and tools from his desk.

"Alright, let's see it!"

Ezio handed him the contraption I asked him about earlier. From my viewpoint, it looked like a brace alongside some kind of blade. I was thoroughly intrigued.

"Fascinating. . ." Leonardo said to himself, leaning down to inspect it further. "I don't know, Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid there's not much I can do without the original plans. . ._mi dispiace_ (I'm sorry).

Ezio reached out to grab the items, but Leonardo quickly pushed his hand away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted, opening a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Ezio whined.

Leonardo looked at him. "The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct. . .based on these sketches it may very well. . ." he trailed off, now completely absorbed in his work.

"It may very well what?" Ezio complained again.

"Please, sit," Leonardo hushed him.

"Leonardo!"

"Shh, shh."

I took a hold of Ezio's upper arm and pushed him toward a seat. He wearily sat down, against his own will, and reclined his back. In only a few moments, his whole body relaxed and I assumed he was starting to fall asleep.

I, on the other hand, was wide awake, so I joined Leonardo at the work table. He smiled at me.

"Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third. . ." he went on.

I looked down at the page he was referring to. Oh, yes, it was coded, that's for sure. Leonardo da Vinci's fingers maneuvered quickly; he worked with such profound dignity.

"What do these plans suggest?" I inquired.

"It appears to be some sort of weapon. The blade is attached under the arm brace like so, and it becomes hidden to the eye. Upon activation, the blade shoots out from its encasing and can be used offensively. The weapon of an assassin."

I turned my head to check on Ezio. He was fast asleep with his head resting on his chest.

"Did Giovanni Auditore wear this?" I asked again.

Leonardo nodded. "I believe so." Then he must have thought of something, for a strange look crossed his face. "Diamante, how did you know his father?"

Here we go.

"I didn't, actually. I knew of him. I don't know why Ezio didn't tell you, but I saved him today. At the trials."

"You what?"

"I only came to _Firenze_ to kill Alberti Uberto, the man who accused Ezio's family of treason. Well, Ezio, the _sciocco _(fool), ran into the crowd and caused such a disruption that Uberto killed his family, so I got to him instead."

"You have honored the Auditore name."

I nodded my response.

A long silence followed as Leonardo finished assembling the hidden blade. He skimmed through the scroll one final time before smiling deviously.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"The blade has been modified, but at one time it required the removal of the ring finger of whoever wore it. Ezio does not know this so, play along?"

I smirked. I was really beginning to like this man, despite his lack of masculinity.

"I'll wake him," I offered.

I glided over to where Ezio had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, so happy that I enjoyed waking him a little too much.

"Ezio!" I shook him roughly. His eyes fluttered open and his head slowly raised. "It's finished."

He looked so confused. "Hmm? What's finished?"

"The blade," Leonardo added. "I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do."

Leonardo went to hand Ezio the cuff. The dazed Auditore reached for it, but Leonardo pulled it back.

"Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger," he taunted.

I suppressed a smile.

"Really?" Ezio asked. The expressions shifting through his face were comical.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the "commitment" of whoever wields it."

Ezio decided for a moment, and then turned away, placing his left hand flat on the table. "_Bene _(Fine). Do it quickly."

"Here, let me," I chimed. I grabbed a large knife off of the work bench and held it firmly over Ezio's finger. His eyes widened.

I raised the knife in the air and slammed it down right next to his hand. He jumped at the impact and whipped his head to look at me. He had such an innocent look on his face. I let go of the knife and leaned over the table. I just loved playing with his emotions.

"We were only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger," Leonardo explained.

"Put it on!" I urged him.

Ezio Auditore stood up and placed the hidden blade his father once wore onto his arm. He flicked his wrist and the blade slid out from under his arm. He turned his forearm in this way and that.

"Incredible," he managed to say.

"Yes it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this?" Leonardo da Vinci asked him.

"I'm sorry, only the one."

"Listen - if you ever do happen across one of these - please - bring it to me."

Ezio nodded. "You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. If-"

His gratitude was interrupted by a rough pounding at the door. We all turned to look.

"By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!" a man shouted.

"Eh, just a moment!" Leonardo called.

"Wait here," he told us.

I looked at Ezio and smiled sweetly. A fake kind of sweetness.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" the guard asked. A thought crossed my mind. If you were looking for him and he opened the door to his home - more than likely - would it not be him?

"_Si _(yes). How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly."

They stepped outside. I became worried, for you should never trust ANY guard. They were all vile creatures and pathetic excuses for men.

Ezio peered outside the door. "The guard is attacking Leonardo!" he said, obviously angry.

I was furious too, but I decided it was time for a test. "So? Go kill him. Might as well use the new blade, right?"

"Right. . ."

"So do it!" I shouted.

Ezio walked across the street to the small courtyard where the guard had taken Leonardo. I leaned against the doorframe and watched from a distance. Ezio approached too far on the left and I found myself becoming nervous. Had he never killed before? He slowly walked up to the guard. With a sudden surge of anger, he grabbed the guard by the neck and forced the hidden blade into his throat. Death of those who deserve it makes me happier. It eases the fire of vengeance that ever burns inside of me. So, I was more than pleased to see a Florentine guard take his last breath as he fell to the ground.

"_Grazie _(thank you), Ezio."

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, I've grown accustomed to their abuses."

"What of the body?"

"Bring it inside and put it with the others."

"Others?"

"The city gives them to me. For research."

Ezio proceeded to lift the corpse into his arms. He followed Leonardo back into his house where I was waiting, and dropped it onto the floor.

"See? Like it never happened!" Leonardo beamed.

"Thank you, Leonardo - for everything." Ezio said slowly.

"Any time! And remember - if you find any more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well. And Diamante, it was a pleasure talking with you. I hope to see you soon."

"Of course. Now we really should be getting back to Paola. . ." Ezio ended the conversation.

"_Ohoratissima _(it is an honor)," I added.

Ezio took my hand and led me out the door. As soon as we were out of range, I turned on him.

"We?" I questioned.

He knew I caught the use of 'we' instead of 'I'. "I was hoping you would come back with me."

"Why?" I said, the tone growing stronger in my voice.

"I'm sure my mother and sister would want to meet you. I owe it to them, and I owe you as well. Will you not come and stay for the rest of the night? Don't act like you actually have a place to go."

This Auditore boy had no idea how his words affected my heart.

* * *

**_This chapter took me forever to actually get going. I started it SO MANY different ways, but I ended up liking this one the most. So we finally got to find out who the mystery female was! I didn't want to give TOO much away at first; but, trust me - there's a lot to this girl. We'll be finding out so much more later! Again, thanks for the reviews. :)_**

**_Thank you so much Coeur de Lis! You're the absolute best! :)_**


	4. The Color Red

**_Song inspiration: "Die Another Day" - Madonna_**

"_I'm sure my mother and sister would want to meet you. I owe it to them, and I owe you as well. Will you not come and stay for the rest of the night? Don't act like you actually have a place to go."_

_This Auditore boy had no idea how his words affected my heart._

Well, he _was _right. I don't have a home. I don't have the choice to run back to _Venezia _and be welcomed with warm, open arms. I have no one; maybe a few brute guards waiting for me again - no. Stop thinking about that. Considering I failed to mention this to Ezio, he couldn't have known beforehand. Still, I couldn't push the words aside like a broken piece of glass. Instead, they pierced my soul.

He was looking at me with weary eyes. It was almost like he was regretting the words that had just escaped his lips. But, he wasn't. He only smiled a lopsided, happy smile that would swoon any girl in _Firenze. _Me? It barely made a dent in the hard outside shell that I kept myself sheltered inside. This wasn't about Ezio Auditore, though. This was about his mother (Giovanni's now-widowed wife) and his sister. I'm sure Ezio had told them of the events that transpired earlier. The two women - including Paola - were probably curious as to who I really was.

"I will," I told him on a shaky breath. It took a lot of soul - which I barely have - to speak those words. This pleased him. A look of relief washed over his entire frame: his shoulders sunk slightly, his eyes softened, and his weight shifted from a rigid two-footed stance to a simple left-leg lean. I took advantage of his relaxed state to observe our current surroundings. We didn't appear to be too far away from _La Rosa Colta. _

"Come," he instructed me. "This way."

We stuck to the back alleyways to avoid any encounters with the guards. Like I had seen earlier, Ezio had learned to blend and become one with the crowds, though the masses of people had become a bit smaller since sundown. Unlike _Venezia, Firenze _didn't seem to come as alive at nighttime. Sure, the courtesans worked their magic at night and men paraded about from engagement to engagement, but the excitement didn't quite fill the air like it did in _Venezia. _I didn't like it.

"Were you born with the color in your hair?" Ezio suddenly asked me.

I chuckled softly. "No. I managed to dye it in myself."

He looked confused. "Why?"

The past always managed to eat at me, no matter what topic the conversation happened to be about. It was almost silly that something as simple as hair color could twist my emotions so tightly.

"There are only two strands, yes?" I asked him, hoping he'd follow along.

"_Si _(yes)," he answered.

"Well, each dyed lock represents my mother and my father. It's almost like a homage so I can never forget them," I tugged at the pieces. "It's like they are always with me."

He appeared to be upset with my answer. Well, hey. I never said I wasn't going to be honest.

"Why red?" he inquired.

"It's the color of blood," I answered smoothly. "Something I vowed would shed for them."

Our small talk had carried us to the front door of the brothel. Nobody seemed to notice, nor care, of our entrance. The large room was dimly lit on the inside with large, mauve curtains hanging to cover the windows. Beautifully scented candles illuminated every corner of the room, providing the guests with small amount of light; though I'm sure the clients cared less about the lighting. Girls in barely-there dressed sauntered around the foyer. Some held fans and other twirled their fingers into their hair. What didn't surprise me was Ezio's reaction to all the females' eyes pooling on his body. He enjoyed it, almost a little too much, as his own gaze flicked about.

_Porco _(pig).

Paola approached us then, lightly clapping her hands as she fixed her wise eyes on Ezio. She had aged a bit since the last time I had seen her, but nevertheless, she was still extremely beautiful. Her eyes had a dark, fierce glow to them that made her all the more attractive. She wore a hood of red trimmed with a brilliant gold and laced with chains. She radiated a light, a light that I cannot describe, when she smiled at us both. Though, I don't think she recognized me.

"You were gone for quite a while," she said smoothly to Ezio.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Leonardo likes to talk."

"That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?"

She leaned into him and lightly touched his left arm. He held up the wrist that concealed the newly-made hidden blade. She smiled approvingly as she took his single hand into both of her own and held it against his heart.

"I've given you the skills. Leonardo's given you the blade. All the remains is the deed," she told him.

"Where can I find Uberto?" Ezio questioned her.

"According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croche cloister."

"Take care of my mother and sister," Ezio asked of her.

"As if they were my. . ." she suddenly trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked, almost worried.

"Diamante, is that really you?" she turned to me. Her eyes screamed with wonder.

"_Si _(yes)," was all I said.

"_Dio mio_ (my God). It has been years since I've laid my eyes upon you! Oh, how tall you have become! Please, remove your hood. Let me see your pretty face," she said excitedly.

I reached up to off the hood covering my face. I was sure that she'd find my appearance rather startling, for the random hair color sure seemed to throw Ezio over the edge with curiosity. Seeing Paola again had ignited a new emotion inside of me - one that hadn't been tapped in a long while. She reminded me entirely too much of my mother; so, I decided this new emotion was sadness. Actual sadness of the heart. Or, in other words, MY heart. My mind wandered to the times when Paola would come to visit us in _Venezia. _I was much younger then, but Paola still looked the same to me.

"You have become entirely too beautiful," she commented. "And this red? Such a bold expression!"

"_Grazie _(thank you). It means so much to me to finally see you again."

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "Your mother would be very proud, you know."

I smiled lightly. "I know."

Her small hands reached up to cup my cheek. Her lips stretched into a warm, loving smile. "You are more than welcome to stay with us."

I considered her words. Staying at _La Rosa Colta _meant sleeping under the same roof as Ezio Auditore, the flirt. Even though I had saved his life, I couldn't bring myself to truly like him. And, no - not in that sense. I just didn't seem to click with him. He may not have ever noticed it, but I did. I liked being alone and living my life completely hidden from the world. Having to depend and worry about another's state did not interest me. Not one bit.

But, Paola seemed to be expecting an answer from me. I couldn't just deny her. I had no choice but to accept her offer. When I agreed, I noticed Ezio's large smile. Whatever he was thinking about, whatever he was planning, well, it was not going to happen. Paola herself took my hand and led me up the fine staircase to a back hallway. Ezio trailed behind us, and I figured I was going to meet his mother and sister. When Paola slowly opened a door to our left, I observed that I was correct in my assumption. Behind the door sat Ezio's distraught mother and rather frantic sister. His mother did not look at us, but instead her eyes glazed over as she stared at nothing. His sister, on the other hand, ran forward to greet her brother. She hugged him tightly before asking who I was.

"Is this her?" she asked Ezio. He nodded.

She turned to me and looked as if she wanted to hug me, too; though, she was extremely weary.

"Thank you for saving my brother. It was a very. . .honorable thing to do," she said with a wisdom that seemed much beyond her years. "I am Claudia Auditore. You must be Diamante."

I inclined my head a bit to acknowledge her information. "_Si _(yes). It is an honor to meet you, Claudia."

"Oh, no! The honor is all mine! You rescued Ezio from death. How can I be more important than that?"

How was she overlooking that fact that I had only saved Ezio because he was actually still alive? No! I was supposed to rescue Giovanni and his two sons, not the other one. I failed in my mission. Nobody seemed to understand that except me.

"Diamante, this is my mother, Maria," Ezio left to stand by his mother. She appeared to be quite distant; at least, she was not with us. Not in spirit.

"Mother?" Ezio whispered to her.

She did not turn. She did not speak. She only gazed onward. Maybe she was expecting her husband to come leaping into the windows and into her arms, maybe she was waiting for her other son, Federico, to come kiss her goodnight, or maybe she wanted to hear Petruccio's laughter reach her ears. Whatever the reason, she wasn't listening to any of us. Ezio's shoulders slumped over.

"She hasn't said anything since the other night," Claudia rested her hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"She will with time, children," Paola reassured the two. She then looked at me and nodded her head towards the door. I understood her actions and followed her. We left the Auditore family alone to talk amongst themselves. Paola led me back down into the foyer of her home. . .or, whatever she called it.

"This is quite an extravagant place, Paola. However did you manage it?" I asked her.

"I wanted to have a home where women could live and proper instead of living a life of fear on the streets. So, here we are," she smiled. "Now, you tell me. How did YOU manage it?"

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Saving Ezio's life."

"Oh," I said. "I suppose it was pure luck, or, if anything else, fate. I had positioned myself to kill Uberto and ultimately save Giovanni, but, Ezio raised too much attention. I really had no other choice, you see."

"Why were you there to begin with?"

"After what had happened to my mother and father, I set out to destroy the Templar Order and it's members. I heard faint trickles of information on the subject of Giovanni's trial and I knew that I had to find a way to stop it. Finding Uberto was almost like a personal win, but yet he lives."

"You should accompany Ezio to the art show tonight," she told me.

"Why?" I retorted. Since when was it my job to watch over the Auditore?

"He's so inexperienced, Diamante. If Maria were to lose him now too, think of the hurt she would feel! He can't just expect to sneak in and kill him. He needs a plan - he needs you."

What did I look like? A guard? I have no feelings of remorse for any being in this world, and yet I was being made to feel such things. I had to pretend that I cared for Ezio. Saving his life didn't exactly entitle that I cared for him. However, deep inside the dark pits of my shattered soul, I felt a small flame ignite inside of me. Whatever it was, I couldn't place it. Was it a mutual attraction to him because we now shared a common interest? Or was it because I had never laid my eyes upon a soul as tortured as mine? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. In fact, I hated it. I despised the flame that I knew would soon turn into a full-on raging fire that I wouldn't be able to contain. _Vaffanculo _(fuck off), Ezio Auditore.

_The Following Day_

I let Ezio lead the way. You see, I was only a shadow to him. A sort of protection, if you will. I would watch from a distance and if Ezio seemed to be in trouble, then I would help him. Otherwise, I refused to take part in his assassination. Don't get me wrong, I had every urge to kill the _bastardo _(bastard) myself, but this was a task that Ezio needed to accomplish to sate the hunger for vengeance routed deep within his heart.

"Have you taken many lives before?" Ezio asked me before we arrived at the gathering where Alberti Uberto currently was.

"Yes," I replied.

"What does it feel like? To kill?"

I smirked. "Empowering."

"Did it disturb you?"

"Why should it?"

He chuckled lightly. "You know, you're rather intimidating for a woman."

"Good."

"I wouldn't object if you dominated me," he whispered into my ear.

"So, if I threw you down and pinned you against the ground, you'd just accept it?" I matched his tone; again, playing with his sensitive emotions.

"I wouldn't even struggle," he vowed.

Maybe it was the way it worded it; maybe it was the manner in which he said it. Whatever the cause, I found myself incredibly aggravated. The friction that Ezio had slowly built up inside of me was starting to prick at my skin. Did he think that I would lower myself and fall victim to his love phrases? His witty charm? His. . .smile? Well, I wasn't. Ever. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that nobody would ever come within my dark and secluded walls. No one would or could ever love me. It wasn't as if I placed myself on the highest unattainable level, but, I kind of was already hanging there. After what happened, my virtues weren't worth their weight anymore.

But did I still have my morals? What I actually still believed in, was it right? These questions were ones that I felt only I could answer; but when I asked myself, no one answered back. It was like talking in an empty room - all you hear are echoes. You hear what you want to hear. You listen to what you want to listen to. For some strange reason, I could never tell myself what was good and bad. I just acted on impulse. Such strange feelings Ezio seemed to draw out of me, and for that, I was starting to hate him.

Ezio stopped suddenly when we reached the edge of a rooftop that looked out into a wide courtyard. He held his hand up, indicating for me to stop. "Listen," he told me.

I scanned the crowd below and fixated my eyes upon Alberti Uberto and the man he was walking with, Lorenzo de' Medici, one of the most powerful men in _Firenze._ Now he. . .he was respectable, to say the least. However, at the current state of mind I was in, if his actions soiled his name, I would not hesitate in murdering him. The two men walked side by side until they walked underneath an archway and out of our sight.

"We must follow them," Ezio pointed out.

I nodded. He stepped to the edge of the building and leapt, sailing through the air and landing in a pile of hay on the ground. When he looked up at me, I pointed in the direction of Uberto. I meant of Ezio to follow Uberto, and I would follow from the sides. Eventually, myself and Ezio would meet at some point, but alone we would raise much less suspicion. I think he understood this. Well, I hope he did.

However, these structures were placed rather far apart, so jumping from window to window seemed difficult. Ezio was already blending into the waves of people and making his way under the archway. I decided to follow in Ezio's footsteps, taking my own leap of faith and heading off in the direction of the arch. Instead of entering inside, I scaled the sides and seated myself on a beam directly overtop the rather small art revealing. I was concealed in the shadows, hidden from the untrained eye. Ezio entered from the right, and after a quick sweep with his eyes, he located me and slightly nodded. I tilted my head to the left to show him where Uberto was. Without any indication, he turned and headed directly for him. Uberto turned around and the expression on his face. . .pure shock.

"You. . ." he sputtered.

I wondered what was running through Ezio's mind at this time. He was only inches away from the man that killed his family. I can't imagine how I would feel if I could come within a mile of those responsible for the deaths of my family. "You will get what you deserve in hell, Uberto," Ezio spat at him.

Ezio did not hesitate in killing him. Instead of one quick thrust to the abdomen, he stabbed him several time in the neck and chest. He killed Alberti Uberto with such vigor force that I don't even think I could have matched it. The crowd was gasping and shrieking. Some were shouting, "Assassino!" But none of this phased Ezio Auditore. Blood poured out of the wounds and soaked Ezio's clothes. When he decided Uberto was surely dead, he gently lay him down on the stone ground. Then, he stood up with a more darker persona. Something was lurking within him, and now it was starting to break.

"The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" he shouted throughout the silent courtyard.

_Merda _(shit).

Then, he took off. I, too, sprinted out of the shadows.

"Another one!" shouted a man in the crowd. I sent a knife through his heart.

I could see Ezio far ahead of me. He was running back to Paola's, which is where I was intending to go as well. As I was running, I thought about what had just transpired. Alberti Uberto was dead, and dead as they come. The man that had successfully cheated the lives of the Auditore was now among them all. For a moment, I wondered if the sins of man were divided equally in heaven. Then again, a slithering man like Uberto probably didn't even rise to heaven; instead, he descended to hell.

"Ezio!" I called to him. He was nearing the door to _La Rosa Colta_.

He turned and smiled when he saw me. "I was beginning to think I had left you to die."

I snorted. "Do you think I'm really that incapable of defending myself?"

"Well, no. . ." he stammered.

"_Muoversi _(move)," I demanded, pushing him aside so I could go through the door first.

Paola greeted the both of us at the door. She took Ezio into her embrace and held him tightly. As much as I was growing to dislike him, I felt that he needed her hug.

After a moment he said, "I think it's best I leave _Firenze._"

I was shocked. He was leaving?

"Where will you go?" Paola asked him.

"My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggoni."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're still a wanted man, Ezio."

"What will you have me do, then?" he said, just a bit exasperated.

I lightly nudged his arm.

"I've seen posters all across the district. Tearing them down will help the city forget your face. No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them and they'll speak of other things. Or you could hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin. Their loss would not be mourned. Do any of these things and you should be free to leave," Paola instructed.

She then turned to me. "I'd encourage you to do the same. The city has had a taste of you, and now in their quest to kill Ezio, I'm sure they would not hesitate in ending your life as well."

"I dare _Firenze _to try!" I laughed.

"Such strong willpower you wield, Diamante." She pulled me close to her and pressed her lips to my ear. "Never forget who you are," she whispered to me.

"Go," she told both of us.

"I'm coming with you, Ezio," I told him. I could see this brightened his face a bit. "Well, in a sense. We should not be seen together, especially in broad daylight."

"Of course," he agreed.

"I might even pay a small visit to Leonardo. I'd like for him to fashion me a blade like yours."

I envisioned myself with such a powerful, offensive weapon under my arm. Ezio and I were becoming more and more alike with each passing day. But, with him leaving, where was I to go? I hated that I was suddenly relying on his actions to decide mine. I hated what he was doing to me. I hated him.

* * *

**_I really tried to explore the depths of Diamante's character here. There's a lot more description than dialouge, so I apologize. It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I think it's just as good._**

**_Thanks Coeur de Lis! Awesome + Super = You :)_**

**_& thanks CreativeChica for your support!_**


	5. A Perfect Fit

_**Song inspiration: "W.A.M.S." - Fall Out Boy**_

Paola had instructed Ezio and me to remove our notoriety from the city before departing to Monteriggoni. . .I mean, before _Ezio _left for Monteriggoni. I highly doubted that I would be traveling along with him. Why would I? I had no role in Ezio's current decisions. Before we left the brothel, I told the two that I was going to visit Leonardo for awhile. I had really grown to like the young artist after my short trip to his shop with Ezio only the day before.

"Please come back safely," Ezio pleaded with me before stealing away.

"Why should you care?" I replied, perhaps a bit to harshly. I had woken up in a sour mood and the attitude had worsened throughout the morning.

I didn't intend to, but I could see that I had hurt a small part of him. His emotions were always so thick in his eyes. I considered telling him to work on that, but I held my tongue.

"So you can return back to me," he whispered.

"What makes you think I'm actually going to come back?" I countered. Part of me wasn't sure why I was being to short with him and the other part felt a rush of excitement at my current behavior.

Ezio didn't seem to have anything to say, so I left him in front of _La Rosa Colta_. I somewhat remembered the route to Leonardo's studio. About half way there, I considered the words I had just spoken to Ezio. _What makes you think I'm actually going to come back? _Well, what was it? I could completely leave altogether and head home, or whatever home was, to _Venezia_. But, I did not. What kept me so bonded to _Firenze_? Surely it was not Ezio Auditore. In the few short days I had come to know him, I quickly found that I despised him. I hated his crooked smile, his gleaming eyes, his cocky personality, and most of all, his sexual desires.

On the other hand, why would a man like Ezio even wish for my safe return? He was staying in a brothel, of all places! I guess it's like a typical fantasy tale of the heroine falling for the hero, but what was I? The hero? Humorous. Perhaps he was simply attracted to the fact that I had tried to save his family. Although I was considered to be beautiful, there are no aspects of my personality that I would find desirable. I'm cold, hard, mean, and vicious.

Then, what if I was imagining his fixation with me? I was all he had at the moment, so I could see why he wouldn't want to lose me. There's no physical attraction there. So, I came to the conclusion that Ezio's current lust for me was fueled by pure selfish desires and not those of a sexual deviant.

By this time I had found myself at the front of Leonardo da Vinci's door. I knocked three times before he answered. He seemed rather surprised at my unexpected visit, but he welcomed me inside nevertheless.

"Diamante, why, what brings you here?" he asked while beckoning for me to have a seat inside his home.

"I've come to ask of you a favor, if you will," I answered.

"Of course, of course! What is it?"

"I was hoping you could create a blade like Ezio's for me. I will gladly pay for the materials."

He seemed delighted by my request. "It would be my pleasure, Diamante."

I smiled at his enthusiasm; yet, it quickly faltered when he asked of Ezio's location.

"_No lo so _(I don't know). . ." I replied, not showing much interest in the Auditore I had come to dislike so much.

"Ah, I see. You do not care for him, do you?" he inquired suddenly.

My eyes snapped to meet his intense and knowing gaze. What was I to say? "Well, not in the way the _Firenze _girls do." This seemed like an appropriate response.

"Do you have any feelings for him at all?" Leonardo continued.

I stayed quiet. This seemed like the best thing to say. I felt like explaining myself would be worse than not saying anything at all. I cast my eyes down to seem incredibly interested in the floor. I think Leonardo understood my sudden change in behavior, because he quickly changed the topic.

"After toying with Ezio's hidden blade, I tried to re-invent my own. . .just for fun. I have all the materials lying around my shop. It won't be necessary to purchase them," he explained.

"_Bene _(good)."

"You are more than welcome to stay while I work," he offered.

"I would love to," I accepted.

Taking a seat beside Leonardo's work table, I eyed him as he prepared the materials to make me a hidden blade. It was almost too quiet; I guessed Leonardo preferred to work in silence.

Leonardo and Ezio's friendship seemed so out of place to me. Leonardo was an extravagant, intelligent being while Ezio. . .Ezio was a womanizing flirt. Such different personalities didn't seem to mesh well in my eyes; yet, somehow the two had developed a friendship that I could not decipher.

"Have you known the Auditore family very long?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment before answering, "I knew of them, yes. But had I known Maria personally? No. She started requesting paintings from me and soon we developed a bond. It was nothing more. She introduced me to her son, Ezio, on the day before the. . .incident."

"Is that why you seemed rather surprised to see him yesterday?"

He nodded.

"Are you friends with Ezio?"

"I'd like to think so."

Then he turned to me and his eyes suggested I answer rather than ask. "What of you, Diamante? You're like the wind; you've come upon _Firenze _so silently. Where are you from?"

Like the wind? Such an interesting comparison. "I'm from _Venezia._" He gave me a "go on" kind of stare. What else was I to say? My heart told me it was okay, to go ahead and tell this man of my past. However, the words were thick in my throat. Never have I shared my story before. "There's not much more to say."

Without looking away from his work he said, "Well, what of your parents?"

"_Morti _(dead)."

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Relatives?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Friends?"

"Ha," I laughed at his ignorance.

Then, he looked upon me with sincere curiosity. "Are you truly all alone in this world?"

"It would appear so."

"You know," he half-smiled, "you and Ezio are much more alike than you would like to believe."

I ignored this comment and pretended to be extremely absorbed in the making of the assassin blade. Leonardo's hands worked quickly over the small arm brace he had magically produced. He nodded to my arm and I held it up as he placed the brace on for size. "_Una perfetta vestibilità _(a perfect fit)," Leonardo smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He then removed the brace and continued to work on attaching the blade.

"Will it be much longer?" I asked him. I was growing extremely impatient. I _really _wanted to use it

"_Pazienze _(patience), Diamante."

I slumped back into the chair I was sitting in and huffed in my own impatience. Then, I started to think of Ezio and what he was doing. I bet he left _Firenze _without telling me. I bet he's already half-way to his uncle's villa. Why did I care so much? Good. It would be much less of a worry for me if he did leave. I could actually enjoy the city of _Firenze _rather than having to hide in her shadows. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts, for Leonardo gently shook my shoulder. In front of me he held the newly-made assassin blade. My eyes sparkled at the weapon before me as Leonardo laced it around my arm. I tested it out once before sheathing it away.

"_Grazie _(thank you), Leonardo. I truly owe you," I thanked him. Before I left, he took a hold of my hands and held them in mid-air, close to his chest.

"I hope that when faced with difficulty you make the right choices," he said to me, "for Ezio's sake. I don't think you know how much you mean to him right now."

"Why are you so concerned with Ezio's well-being and not mine?"

He chuckled. "You know, I don't think destiny was very clear when she created this path for you; however, keep traveling on it."

I absorbed his words like a dry sponge. He spoke them with such authority, such dignity that my mind refused to disregard his advice. We exchanged smiles before I finally left. It was nearing the end of the day now. I decided to take a short stroll atop the rooftops before making my way back to _La Rosa Colta._ I figured Ezio was taking his time in removing his face from the city. But me? I didn't actually care enough to try. Besides, the Templars in _Firenze _were after Ezio anyways. What more could they do to me?

I quickly climbed up the side of a tall building, checked for patrolling guards, and finally sat down to face the sunset. The rays danced throughout the city and randomly illuminated different structures and people. The air around me seemed to sparkle. The emotions that were passing though me felt surreal. There were mixtures of love, hate, desire, and serenity. Such odd combinations, I know, but I couldn't help it. It angered me to know that I couldn't control what was going on inside my heart. I relaxed and leaned my back against the side of a stone wall. Against my will, my eyelids started to flutter closed - I mean, I hadn't gotten a well-rested night of sleep for quite a few days. The sun on my skin was so warming and relaxing that I stopped fighting and really let myself go.

"Enjoying the view?" a familiar voice startled me.

I snapped my eyes open to reveal the source: Ezio Auditore. I sighed. The light from the descending sun hit his face at an angle, causing only the side of his face with the scar to glow. He had a few blood stains splattered into his robes, but nothing major.

"I was," I smiled. Obviously, the small nap had greatly affected my demeanor. Since when was being kind to Ezio something I did naturally?

He flashed me a large grin before removing his hood. "May I take a seat?"

"I don't own _Firenze_," I said sarcastically. "Of course."

"You know, the last time we were together upon the rooftops was the night of my family's murder," he said softly. Why would he bring something so traumatic into our conversation? So, I confronted him about it.

"Why cling to such a horrid memory?"

"I can't seem to let go."

I turned to face him. "Do you see what I'm like, Ezio? This is what happens when you don't forget. It destroys you."

"Well, you're right. I wouldn't want to be like you."

"And why not?" I asked him. I wasn't offended, but still. . .

"You have no capacity for love," he grinned.

"But I do," I protested. "It's just occupied. Not for you, anyways."

"By?"

"Coldness."

He shook his head and his eyes left my gaze. "Why won't you tell me about yourself?"

"Do you plan on explaining your father and brothers' death to every courtesan you tumble with?"

He was silent. Ha, I had won.

"Besides," I said at a weak attempt to lighten the mood, "it's something I've worked hard to suppress."

"Does your mother know that you're in _Firenze_?" he asked suddenly.

I hesitated. "Oh, I'm sure she's watching." _Cazzo _(fuck). I walked right into that one.

"She is not with us anymore?" he asked kindly. I stumbled over his use of "us."

"No," I said distantly.

"_Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry) for asking."

I half-smiled. "Don't apologize. It's something we have no control over."

He cocked his head. "What's that?"

"Death." Then I turned to ask him a more serious question; I was trying to learn more and more about the life Ezio Auditore led before I came along. And really, I did want to know more about him. The only facts I seemed to understand where those I gained from whispers amongst the city. "Tell me about your life, Ezio Auditore, for we hardly know each other."

He looked as if he wanted to argue my demand (since I refused to tell him about myself), but at last he cracked. "I had such a carefree, vivid life before this madness. My family meant more to me than women and wine and such lavish luxuries. Only the night before, I was with. . .someone, and my father had reprimanded me for causing such a disturbance, only to falter and laugh it off, telling me I only reminded him of himself. My mother had me escort her to Leonardo's shop where we collected a few paintings. Petruccio insisted that I retrieve feathers for his 'secret project.' And Federico. . .Federico challenged me to race, and afterward, we gazed out upon OUR city. _Firenze_."

While he explained himself I thought again about what I had said to him so harshly earlier. In my mind I countered the situation, making it as if I were leaving for Monteriggoni. How could I truly bring myself to leave Ezio and the rest of his family behind in the city that continued to search for their faces? How? My heart may be cold, but it is alive. I have feelings and emotions. I have wants and desires. Yet, I try to the best of my ability to hold them tight inside my very being; whereas Ezio wore his emotions as brightly as the sun shone in the skies.

I shifted slightly away from him and turned my stare to the sun. "It's better to let that go."

He placed a reassuring hand on my upper thigh and started to talk, but I shuddered at his touch. He noticed my reaction and pulled his hand away. His brow pulled together. "Did I do something wrong?"

His touch reminded me of the many rough hands that had once roamed over my legs - much to my disgust. Still, it was a memory I had managed to lose amongst my thoughts; and a memory that I refused to ever share with Ezio.

"No," I spoke quietly.

I think he decided to change the subject - and fast - so, he to told me about a fight he had started only several days ago. I laughed, genuinely laughed, at this.

"You started a fight? With whom?" I joked.

"Vierri de'Pazzi. He's worth nothing more than a bad street whore. He spoke ill of my family, so I fought him. I also may of talked about his sister, but that's beside the point. This ever-noticeable scar is from the man. He threw a rock at me."

I laughed again and he joined me this time, only mock-pouting. I traced his scare with my fingertip. "Well, you should thank him. The scar only adds to your intimidating image."

In this moment, I found myself slightly warming to Ezio. Aside from his frisky behavior, I liked him. We were in the same situation it seemed like. Revenge filled both of our hearts. Hatred for the Templar Order raged in our veins. I studied his face as he continued to talk (though I wasn't listening). What was it that I really disliked about him? Why could I not look past the traits I had told myself I hated? So, he had a charming, heart-warming smile. And he had a devious way of flirting, yes.

Wait, did I just admit that I was starting to enjoy his presence? Obviously it was time to leave. "Come on, it's getting late in the day. We should go back."

He nodded in agreement and got up to stand beside me. I stepped to the side of the rooftop we were on and I simply stepped off, landing silently on the ground below. I'll admit, it was a risky move - but it felt necessary in order to show up Ezio a bit. I looked up at him - for he was still on the roof - and smirked. It was almost as if I was saying "Could you do any better?" Then, he climbed another structure on the roof top and crept forward on a wooden beam. I wasn't sure what he was about to do. Crouching low, he stayed very still for only a moment and then he sprang up, arching his back and extending his arms wide in the arm. He gracefully sailed down though the air and landed in a pile of hay. I have to say I was rather impressed. He tumbled out of the hay and came to meet me. Without saying a word, he reached up with a gloved hand and took a hold of my chin.

"_Vinco _(I win)," he smiled seductively at me.

Not missing a step he continued on to Paola's. What was I currently feeling? Anger, because he clearly surpassed my exit on the rooftop? Or was it lust, for his touch sent a faint jolt coursing through my veins? Whichever it was, I didn't mind. We both went inside _La Rosa Colta, _only to be greeted by his sister, his mother, and Paola.

"_Bentornato _(welcome back) Ezio. Were you successful?" Paola smiled.

"Yes," he replied.

"And you?" she inclined to me.

"The same," I answered.

Paola then turned around and quickly clapped her hands twice. Both of our eyes traveled up to the staircase where his mother and sister were waiting.

"_Madre _(mother)?" he said softly.

Claudia ran down the rest of the steps to hug Ezio. After our short visit the other night, I was surprised by her inclination with Ezio. It had only been a few days since she saw him. But then I realized something greater; Ezio had failed to tell them about Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio. So, in Claudia's mind, she still clung to the thought that her father and brothers might still be alive. She knew that I had saved Ezio's life at the trial but did not know if Ezio had managed to rescue his family.

"Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmmm?" she asked.

Ezio looked at me for support. "You did not tell her?" I said instead.

"Something's happened. . ." Ezio said warily.

"What do you mean?" Claudia shook her head. Then, her eyes widened. "No, it's impossible!"

Ezio's eyes filled with guilt. "Claudia,"

"No, no, no, no, no," she started to cry and turned away from us.

"I did everything I could, _piccina _(little one)," he said soothingly.

I added, "He's right, Claudia. There was not much we could do."

Ezio pulled her into a tight hug and then held her away at arms' length. "Listen, right now all that matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?"

She nodded and quietly tried to quit sobbing.

"Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" he asked her.

Claudia nodded once more and took her mother by the arm and led her away. Oh no. They were about to leave. My heart started to pound just a bit more anxiously in my chest.

"Then we are ready," Ezio said and then looked to Paola. "Thank you again, for everything."

She kissed his cheek. "Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."

Finally, he turned to me. With a quick notion of his head, he motioned for me to meet him in the room nearby. Paola flashed me an approving smile and mouthed the words, "go." I hesitantly followed Ezio into a smaller, secluded room. It seemed as if it was used for more "private" gatherings. Oh, it was so extravagant! Thick, luxurious curtains covered the windows and hung loosely from the ceiling to the floor. The room offered a few seats and cushions that almost looked too comfortable to sit in. Candles added to the atmosphere, as they dotted around the space.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you have done," he began. The words seemed thick in his throat, as if he had something more to say. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It is nothing," I replied quickly.

He paused, his eyes darting to my arm. "Leonardo managed to fix you one too?"

I raised my arm in the arm. "_Si _(yes)."

His next question truly caught me off my guard. Yet, somewhere deep inside of me, I suspected this would eventually happen. Leonardo's advice flashed through my head.

"Diamante," he said looking deep into my eyes and taking a hold on my hands. He advanced and stood directly in front of me and looked down upon my face. The darkness of the room, added to the shadow of his hood, made him appear oh so intimidating. Truly, it did. But I loved it. The animalistic instincts inside of me burst from their encasings and wanted nothing more than Ezio Auditore. I cursed myself for this.

"Will you come to Monteriggoni with me?"

* * *

**_Coeur de Lis didn't get to read this one because I was so anxious to get it out and on here. So, I apologize ahead of time for ANY grammar/spelling/word mistakes you may encounter. She's been a little busy and just hasn't had the time to review this._**

**_Anyways, I felt so rushed to write this chapter, so I apoligze for it's lack of plot. It's basically just another random assortment of game informtion and more Diamante shady character stuff. I promise it's going to get SO good in the near future...it's just taking some time. _**

**_AND make sure you listen to the song inspirations noted at the beginning of every chapter. The lyrics and mood of each song pertain to the feelings I want the chapter to evoke from you. It'll set the mood so I ENCOURAGE you to listen while reading._**


	6. On to Monteriggoni

**_Song inspiration: "Echoes of Roman Ruins" - Jesper Kyd_**

Silence filled the small room that Ezio Auditore and I were currently standing in. The look on his face showed his sincerity in the question he just asked; I'm sure my expression didn't help much either. I wasn't sure why I was so surprised at the question. Part of me was expecting him to ask eventually, or even assume that I would be tagging along. However, I was still extremely caught off my guard when he uttered those seven simple words.

He must have noticed my hesitation for he tried to salvage the situation. "I know it's on a rather short notice, but we haven't much time to spare. I can't bring myself to leave you behind after all you have done and, as it seems so, I need you and you need me." He took one of my hands in both of his and squeezed it softly and murmured, "_Per piacere (_please)?"

I pulled back and regret crossed his face. I turned my hand over so my palm was exposed and offered him my hand, just in the same fashion he had only days ago. "On to _Monteriggoni_," I said softly.

I was taken aback by his sudden reaction, for he denied my offering and enveloped me in a tight, warm hug. He encircled one hand around my shoulders and the other was placed on my neck. I melted into his body (despite my efforts not to) and returned his gesture. Before now, I hadn't truly had the opportunity to see just how toned Ezio really was. I could feel his arm muscles push against my skin and his abs tighten as my body pressed against his. It was a sensation unlike any other I had ever felt before - was it love? An actual feeling of love?

He pulled away and, during our short moment, must've collected himself. "We must get my mother and sister out of _Firenze _without raising any suspicion."

"Why don't you lead them through the city and I'll stay to the rooftops? I can tell you whether or not a street is safe," I suggested.

"_Bene _(good). Come."

Ezio nodded swiftly to Paola when we left the confines of the room. Apparently he had told her of his plan to bring me along. She smiled warmly at me and kissed both of our cheeks before telling us to stay safe. I felt a twinge of guilt pass over me. When would the next time I would see her be? It had already been so long since our last meeting that I didn't wish to leave her so soon. Maria and Claudia were waiting patiently by the doors. Ezio was with them and giving some last minute instructions to his sister before turning to me. "Ready?"

"Of course," I said. Ezio opened the door for me and extended his hand outside. I sprinted across the way and hurriedly climbed the front of a building. Perching myself above the streets, I signaled for Ezio to follow. He walked slowly to avoid turning heads and his family followed a few steps behind. Basically I was leading the way. Every so often, Ezio would look to the skies to make sure I hadn't abandoned them. I would throw him a reassuring smile, something that I think truly affected his demeanor. When a group of guards seemed too thick to just slip by, I would hold up my hand and point to the nearest group of courtesans. The girls distracted the stupid guards long enough for Ezio and his family to slip by without any altercations. We continued on in this fashion until we were closing in on the gates of _Firenze. _Eight guards formed a single line across the stretch of the gate, directing traffic into and out of the city.

The remaining girls, tagging alongside Ezio, ran forward to meet the gazing men. The pigs swooned over the exposed girls just long enough for myself and Ezio to escape from _Firenze. _I dropped off the walls surrounding the city, meeting Ezio as I reached the ground.

"That was much easier than I expected," he commented on our escape from the city that wanted us (mostly him) dead.

"Thanks to me," I replied.

We walked a ways down the dirt road leading us out of _Firenze _and on to his uncle's villa in _Monteriggoni_. I had never been to _Monteriggoni_ before. The four of us traveled in silence for - what seemed - like a good duration. Finally, Claudia broke the awkward silence and asked her brother the question that I believe we all we thinking.

"How could this have happened to us. . ." Claudia whispered from behind.

"I don't know," Ezio said flatly, not turning to meet her eyes.

"Will we ever be back?" she questioned softly.

"I don't know," he replied with a bit more force, obviously a bit irritated. I shot him a look.

"What will happen to our house?" she asked even more frantically than before.

"I don't know!"

"Ezio. . ." I whispered harshly to him. How could he treat his sister this way?

"Were they. . .were they given a proper burial?" she inquired. I guess she wasn't phased by his attitude.

He turned his head to the side and said, "Yes, they were. . ."

* * *

_Toscana, 1476_

After a long and tedious journey, Ezio finally told us that we were close to his uncle Mario's villa. Claudia was the most delighted to hear this news, for she thanked God. I, myself, didn't necessarily care. I wasn't even sure why I was here in the first place. By now the sun had declined beneath the horizon and the sky had taken on a sort of eerie, emerald look as it progressed into night time. As we drew nearer, a boy, not much older than Ezio or myself, stepped out into our path. He wore a devious smirk on his face which annoyed me.

"_Buon giorno _(good day), Ezio!" he greeted us. I laughed to myself. It was dusk.

Ezio put his family behind him as his whole body tensed. I, on the other hand, couldn't have been more calm in the situation. Whoever this was did not know who he was dealing with.

"How could you leave _Firenze _without saying a proper goodbye?" he spoke again as men came out of the shadows and surrounded us.

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked. So this was the leech who caused the scar on Ezio's lips? He looked like a sickness, a virus. This puny man managed to harm the valiant, egotistical Ezio Auditore? Interesting.

"So many things," he began. "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride," he glanced in my direction, "Oh, and yes - your life." He drew his sword and pointed its tip right at Ezio.

"_Che sciocco _(what a fool). . ." I said to Ezio, perhaps a little too loudly. I did this completely on purpose.

My statement seemed to attract Vieri's attention. His creepy eyes raked over my body and he licked his lips. I was so disgusted by this point and I wore my expressions plainly on my face.

"And who are you, _signorina_?" he asked me.

I was taught to never fear anything in life - no matter what it may be. So, I sauntered right up to Vieri and faced him with a strong, brave stance. His eyebrows raised at my actions. Ezio tried to reach for my arm but missed, catching air. Vieri lowered his sword to allow more room between us.

"I am Diamante Aldrovadina," I stated proudly.

He tapped his chin in thought. "I must know you from somewhere. . .ah, yes! You are Orazio's girl, no?"

No. He _knew _Orazio? I was completely taken aback by his sudden comment that I swelled with rage. Not anger, but rage. A hatred arose from the very depths of my soul for this Vieri. At that very moment I had the overpowering urge to kill him in such a way that none of those watching would ever forget. I wanted his blood to pool around his body. I wished to take the life. I wanted him to die.

"_Vaffanculo _(fuck off)!" I hissed at him.

He laughed and looked at his men, who laughed along with him.

"Diamante. . ." Ezio painfully warned from behind me. I ignored him.

Vieri looked back to me. "Feisty, aren't you?" He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I like that."

As he spoke those words, I shook with anger. His hand reached up to cup my face, and finally I snapped. Taking his hand, I forcefully twisted his wrist clockwise, causing him to writhe in absolute pain. I was so deranged at the moment that when I heard the faint snap of bone, I kept going. The sound of his own body breaking soothed me. My attack on Vieri had caused the others behind him to ready their weapons. Vieri cried out for me to stop; Yet, I was happy to be the cause of his suffering.

"Kill them!" he sputtered while cradling his injured hand. "And do not spare the women!"

As the men behind him advanced, they each fell one by one. Ezio took advantage of this opportunity to grab me from behind and shove me near his mother and sister. His hands were rough against my torso, but the friction against my body was invigorating. My mind was lost after my sudden outburst, and not because I broke his wrist with my bare hands, but because he had mentioned the man I had come to hate so much.

"What sorcery is this?" Vieri spat.

"Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" a booming voice sounded.

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish!"

A much older man jogged from out of the shadows and threw Ezio a sword. He was balding and had a milky eye that suggested he had injured himself in battle. Several others followed behind him and attacked Vieri's men. My mind tried to piece together what facts I knew. Perhaps this older man was Ezio's uncle? They had some similarities, it seemed. By now, Vieri had run away from the madness he created. What a coward! Ezio had his sword raised and ready to kill the rest of Vieri's henchmen.

"Protect my mother and sister," he instructed me.

As I watched the chaos unfold around me, I realized that this probably could have been avoided if I hadn't so crudely broken Vieri's wrist. Then, my thoughts jumbled as a man came running forth holding his sword in the air. He slashed once at me; I neatly dodged his meager attack. I jabbed his stomach with my knee and pushed his face harshly down upon my thigh. He cringed, and I went for the kill: a single thrust to the heart. I looked to my left to find another smacking Claudia across the face. She yelped and cupped her face with her hand. These kinds of actions against women did not mix well with me. I picked up a sword from the ground and hurled it at Claudia's attacker. With a loud impact it struck the man in his chest and he fell to the ground immediately. Again, my body swelled with anger and I removed the sword from his chest cavity, only to stab him again. I stopped when I felt a hand across my shoulder.

Ezio took a strong hold of my elbow and lifted me up from my kneeling position. The man that I guessed to be his uncle was standing a few feet away from both of us. Claudia and Maria were huddled together behind me. Ezio walked over to his uncle and knelt in front of him, holding up the sword Mario (I think) had thrown to him earlier.

"You have my thanks," he said to him.

"Keep the sword, Ezio," his uncle nodded.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ezio then asked. Oh, so perhaps I was wrong in my assumption. If Ezio did not recognize this man, than they were surely not related.

The older one laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you recognize me? It's a-me, Mario!" He extended his arms and wrapped Ezio in a warm, familiar hug.

"Uncle Mario?" Ezio said aloud.

"It's been too long, _nipote _(nephew)! Far too long!" Mario told him. Myself, Claudia, and Maria only looked on. Then, on a more serious level, he held Ezio back at arms' length and said in a much lower voice, "I hear what happened in _Firenze_. . .Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here."

Before turning to leave, Mario looked at me. "And you - quite the display of bravery. Surely you are with my nephew." I cringed.

Thankfully, Ezio cut in and explained our current situation to his uncle. "What is your name, _Signorina_?" he asked.

"_Mi chiamo _(my name is) Diamante Aldrovadina," I replied. Mario enveloped his arms around me in a friendly hug. I really didn't see this coming - I barely knew the man.

"I owe this to you as well - for saving my nephew's life." I smiled in return.

* * *

_Monteriggoni _appeared to be a bit smaller than _Firenze_, yet all the same in many respects. It was very inviting and I immediately felt at ease when we passed through the dividing gate. Mario motioned for us to follow him.

"So, tell me everything," he asked Ezio. Seeing that I wasn't needed, I turned my gaze elsewhere - to the streets, the people, and the shops.

"They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio, too. Then they came for me and Diamante."

"Do you know why?"

"I have no answers, Uncle. . .only a list of names from a man who wished me dead," Ezio's voiced became extremely solemn. "I still can't believe they are gone."

"Don't worry," he reassured him, "we will make sense of this."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

"Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggoni."

From what I had gathered, the women in this new city were sultry, seductive females who pooled around the young men of the city. These women seemed angry when the eyes of their consorts fixated on me. I smiled, enjoying the attention.

"I thought _Monteriggoni _was an enemy of _Firenze_?" Ezio questioned.

"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track, so I have stopped trying. These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple good, but they're well made and dependable. There's a chapel here, too. The _prete _(priest) seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer." His conversation had brought us to the start of a massive and beautiful set of stone steps. "Did you know that the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open and you might discover a few of them yourself.

"With all the fighting that's been going on, the place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?"

He presented a fantastic, beautiful house to us. "Here we are, _casa dolce casa _(home sweet home)! So, what do you think?"

"It's most impressive, Uncle," Ezio commented.

Mario shrugged. "She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again, if only I had time. Now that you have had the tour, both of you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you," he told us. "Return here when you are finished and we will begin."

"Begin? Begin what?" Ezio seemed confused.

Now, Mario seemed confused. "I thought you'd come here to train?"

"No, Uncle. I came here to escape _Firenze_ - and I intend to take my family further still."

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work."

"What work? My father was a banker."

I had to double-take. Was Ezio not aware that he father was a prominent assassin? Really? I had just figured he'd already known, what with the executions and all. A banker accused of treason seems mild compared to an assassin accused of treason.

"Wait. . .he did not tell you?" Mario inquired.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. . ."

"_Ma chi mi combini_, Giovanni (what were you thinking)? Where to even begin. . .Diamante, did you know of this?"

"I did," I answered. Ezio drew his brow together in frustration.

"Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think," Mario explained.

"But-"

"But that's that. We'll talk more later. Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared a room for you on the top floor of the villa," he looked at me, "and for you, just below."

With that being said, he turned to left only Ezio and myself together. Ezio seemed pissed that I knew more about his father than he obviously did. "Well, what else do you know?" he asked in a tone.

I didn't answer him. I turned on my heel and walked towards the direction of the city, leaving him behind. I wanted to explore this new place - without Ezio bombarding me with questions and flirting. The streets were dimly lit, the only source of light being small lanterns placed throughout the corners of buildings. Though the city was small, the amount of detail and craftsmanship in the construction of the structures was rather impressive - just like the Auditore Villa.

It was pretty dark outside now, and after walking around the city streets, I decided to take a moment for myself and relax atop and rooftop and gaze at the stars. Before she was killed my mother always told that when I was in doubt or trouble, to look at the stars for guidance or answers. The little balls of light in the sky were gleaming rather brilliantly tonight. . .and I needed to talk to my mother. I found a rooftop situated near the outskirts of the city. I climbed atop it and stood gazing into the night sky. A small breeze picked up and pushed the hood of my top back against my shoulders and ruffled my hair. This made me feel as if my mother was with me, watching me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

Then, as if I was finally breaking on the inside, tears formed on the brim of my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but they kept returning. "I'm so lost, Mother. . ." I began, speaking aloud. "I. . .I don't know what to do or why I'm here. Do I love this Ezio Auditore? I don't know. I miss you. Everything is restless in my heart."

"I'm trying to keep myself alive and bring death to those responsible for your death. Was it fate the I rescued the Auditore? Or was is simply a mishap in my destiny? I haven't the slightest idea." I paused, "Are you always with me, Mother? Like you promised?" I sank down to my feet and shifted my gaze from the sky to the villa. It was so intimidating to see from further away. I wondered for a moment where Ezio was. Mario mentioned something about equipping ourselves with new weapons. I would do that at some other time. Orazio crossed my mind a few times. I was still shocked that Vieri knew him. Then again, they were both snakes. Of course they would know of each other. I decided at that moment that, if given the chance, I would kill him. I would make him suffer and cry out for mercy, much in same way that I had - only I wouldn't let him live. I would brutally murder him.

Before my parents had both died, they had loved me. I had actual feelings of love for people in this world. Then, as quickly as they had been taken from me, all my feelings had been ripped from my heart. I grew as cold as ice, no, even colder. I enjoyed pain. I laughed at others' demise. Black - that's how I would describe my soul.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Where was my mother when I needed her? Then, I heard her soothing voice in the back if my mind.

"_. . .always follow your heart, Diamante. It will never lead you in the wrong direction."_

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

I probably had spent a good portion of time outside on the roof. I climbed back down and made my way to the villa, but not before stopping at a vendor and buying myself a dagger. As I was returning, I heard a mixture of pain and pleasure coming from a dark alleyway. I didn't want to make my presence known, but I listened to see what exactly was going on.

". . .oh, Ezio. . ." a woman's voice sounded. Clearly she was pleased with whatever trick he was pulling. At least he had some dignity to not fuck her in the house. Maybe he didn't want me to hear. Maybe in the heat of whatever passion they seemed to have, they didn't find the time to make it to a bed. 'Let's fuck on the streets.' Seemed reasonable.

Once more, I looked up at the stars. Why was everything to so difficult for me to decipher? In that moment, whatever I had built up for Ezio vanished, as if it never existed. He didn't need me. What the hell was I here for? Some kind of weird reassurance that everything would be okay?

"Who do you think you are, Ezio Auditore?" I whispered to myself. Could I ever bring myself to grow close to him?

* * *

**This chapter would have been a COMPLETE trainwreck if it wasn't for Coeur de Lis! She's incredible and totally rocked her ACT's. **

**Anyways, I kinda wanted to explore the depths of Diamante's character. She really wants to love Ezio, but she keeps telling herself that she shouldn't...AND that she thinks she doesn't know him well enough. I don't know, tell me what you think. Should I continue to make her always have these internal conflictions? I mean, I kinda like her being all extremely dark and scary. :x**

**It took me forever to find the inspiration to write this chapter. I always post my song inspirations because (NERD MOMENT) I envision the story in my head when I listen to music. So, I have a lot of songs lined up for future chapters. And yes, they are sad songs. I like sad. :)**

**Thanks!**


	7. A Familiar Scent

**_Song inspiration: "Closer" by Kings of Leon_**

I made it back to the Villa much earlier than Ezio did. I guessed that finishing up his "business" took longer than all of us had expected. Myself, Maria, and Claudia were seated in the main room, chatting about different topics. I had grown to really like Claudia, for she had the same quick-witted personality that I had always worked so well with. Maria still remained very quiet during our talks; she refrained from saying much. Though, her input into our conversations was always very intelligent and informative. During our talks (and not just tonight), I had learned that she was a very insightful being; she saw no evil in others, only mistakes.

Mario spent most of his time in his office - writing letters, looking over reports, and reviewing maps of cities. He had planned on training Ezio in the footsteps of his father, or, to become an assassin. Prior to this, Ezio actually had no knowledge of who he really was. I think that I even pissed him off when I revealed to him that I knew of his father's true nature. _C'est la vie _(it is life), as the French would say. Oh - that's also something Ezio didn't know about me; I can fluently speak French. It's been said that French girls, like Italian girls, are seductive in their ways. I wonder if I could unravel Ezio's robes if I said _emboisse moi_ (kiss me) in a sexy voice. Sometimes I humor myself.

Finally, close to ten at night, Ezio strolled into the house. He had that lopsided grin on his face, which really gave away what he had just done. Nobody gets that excited over buying weapons. When Claudia threw him an exasperated look, he confronted her.

"Don't worry, we're only staying here for a little while."

"I don't like it here. I want to go home," Claudia confessed, putting her hands on her hips.

I tried to sympathize with her, but I could not. What was so awful about this place? It was beautiful, located in a small city, and surrounded by friendly civilians who didn't want to see you die.

Ezio shook his head. "I know."

She looked defeated and finally left the room with Maria following behind. I watched them leave. Ezio had crossed the five or six feet of space to stand in front of me. Maybe I'm wrong, but isn't one usually _not _sexually excited after they have their little "outbursts?" Why was he being so forward all of the sudden? I jerked away from his body.

"Do you know where Mario is?" he asked me.

"In his office, where he's been all night." Ezio turned away to go talk with his uncle. I called to him, "Consider what he has to say. It might actually be beneficial, you know."

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, wearing a devious smirk across his face. "You play games."

I scrunched my face with disgust. "I do not play games, Ezio Auditore."

He held his chest in mock-pain. "Ah, but my heart would disagree."

Above Mario's office was a walkway with a balcony that led across to the other side of the foyer. After Ezio had distanced himself from me, I decided to sit on this balcony and listen to what Mario had to say.

"_Salute _(hello), Uncle. I did as you asked," Ezio greeted him. He unlatched a dagger from its place on his waist; His new armor shone proudly in the lighting of Mario's office.

Mario rose from his desk and moved to stand in front of his nephew. "And quickly, too," he commented. "_Ben fatto _(well done)! Now, we need to teach you how to fight."

"No. As I said, we are leaving," Ezio disagreed.

"Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave - so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, for your mother and sister. Your, uh, friend - this Diamante. Now she, she can defend herself. Do you not see it? She's an assassin at heart, Ezio. It's time you embrace who you really are as well."

"Fine," Ezio finally accepted what Mario had to offer.

"_Ottimo _(very good)! We will start tomorrow at dawn. I suggest you get some rest; I'm sure you've had a long journey here."

I quickly sprinted across the hall and back into the main room of the villa. I applauded myself on the inside for having such stealth skills. When Ezio emerged from the hall, he had a sort of dejected look on his face. I pretended to be just walking up the steps to find my room. Then, as my mother's words echoed inside my memory, I decided to play along with Ezio's little love charade.

"Need held finding your room?" he asked me with a sultry hint to his voice.

I smirked. "Actually, I do. _Per piacere mi mostri _(please show me)?"

He swept his hand forward and looked down into my eyes. "Right this way."

The Auditore Villa, as it seemed to me, had three levels: the main floor, a second floor, and a very top floor (where Ezio's room was located). Mario had already said that my room wasn't near Ezio's which I was thankful for. I couldn't stand being so close to where the fool slept. . .especially if he were to bring a woman or two back for the night. Then again, he only planned on staying for a few days, so maybe this wouldn't be an issue. We passed a small ladder that led to a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"In case you were wondering," Ezio whispered into my ear, "that is where I'll be sleeping."

So, this is what Mario meant by "different floors."

I stepped on the first leg of the ladder. It creaked rather loudly - perfect for a comment. "I wasn't, but thank you."

Ezio didn't seem to mind my quick denial. He was used to it by now. He stopped in front on another door a few feet down from the squeaky ladder. "This is yours," he said, leaning against the door frame - which partially blocked my entrance.

"_Grazie _(thanks)," I said to him, indicating for him to leave. He studied me for a moment and cocked his head to the side. A smile formed at his lips. "What?" I spat.

"Are you really not attracted to me?" he sincerely, yet playfully asked me.

"No, now move," I demanded. I didn't put any amount of thought into my answer. I just wanted to get into the confines of my own room. I had. . .plans. The night was my favorite portion of the entire day.

He put his hand out in front of me, now entirely blocking the doorway. "I think you're lying."

I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one leg. "_Se ne vada _(go away)."

He pulled a daring move and removed his hand from the doorframe, only to cup my chin. He raised my head slightly, making my eyes stare directly into his. I hated this - but at the same time, I loved it. He slowly brought our faces closer together. I anticipated the feeling of his lips upon mine, but I never felt the sensation. He stopped when his forehead only grazed mine and he whispered seductively, "You will learn to love me, Diamante."

After a long a breathy pause, I mumbled, "_Mi sento stancoa _(I'm tired)."

"Sure," he smiled, leaning down so our lips would touch.

I jerked my head to the side as his lips met my cheek. "Goodnight, Ezio."

I slipped through a small gap in the doorway, allowing just enough room for myself to pass through and not enough space for Ezio to follow me in. Inside, my heart was flaming with excitement. I was triumphant, the victor in the preceding situation. I pressed my ear against the door and stood very still to see if I could hear him. He was definitely still there; maybe hoping that I'd invite him in? Ask him to spend the night so I could sleep away curled inside the protective cocoon of his arms? Oh, how badly I wanted to - but I knew that I never would. Eventually I heard the quiet thud of his footsteps faint into nothing. He had given up hope that I would let me into my own room, where there was only one bed.

I shook all the thoughts of Ezio and myself getting intimate out of my head and took the time to actually appreciate the room I was sleeping in. It was so beautiful, with lavish curtains and a beautiful bed. I ran my fingers over the lacy blanket on the bed. I noticed that a pair of black trousers and a simple white shirt had been laid out before me. This was a kind gesture, so I decided to discard my current attire and wear these clothes provided for me. They were tainted by a familiar scent that I knew from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. I lit a single candle for some illumination and placed a rug under the door so the light wouldn't raise suspicion.

Then, I opened the windows and slipped out onto the rooftops of the villa. I felt the cold nip at my exposed skin. It prickled my arms and tiny spots rose, causing me to shiver a bit. My hair was extremely disheveled as it whipped around my face. Ever since I was a young girl I had enjoyed what mysteries the darkness of night time had to offer. It was the most silent part of the day, yet, the most interesting. Especially tonight - the stars were gleaming across the sky and the moon was a perfect crescent. Really, I had no "special" plans. I just liked the night.

The villa offered me two choices: stay on the main portion of the rooftops of climb even higher into the sky, which would put my atop Ezio's room. I knew that he would hear my dainty steps and immediately come rushing out to take me into his bed. Instead, like I had done earlier, I sat down and immersed myself in the darkness. I guess this was fitting for someone like me; And that's when it hit me. Like the overwhelming feeling of falling. Like the rush of excitement. My mind was transported elsewhere as visions of the future flooded my brain. I saw myself running over buildings alongside Ezio, smiling and laughing. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the visions left my body. I floated back down to Earth and gasped. I was breathing heavily now. This had only happened twice in my entire life.

First, I was kind of upset that the only things I saw were myself and Ezio - and I seemed to be enjoying my time with the assassin, wherever we were. Second, the amount of strain it put on my body couldn't compare to the worthless three second vision. I never understood the inner workings on my mind. Why is it that I was gifted with a glimpse of my future, but never of an important event such as my parent's death? Why? I wondered if there was anybody in _Toscana_, or _Italia_, rather that could unravel the mysteries of my own soul.

I pulled my legs closer to my body and wrapped my arms around them to retain some heat. It was getting colder the longer that I stayed outside. The familiar scent that I failed to recognize wafted through my nose once again. I inhaled it deeply - for I found that I loved the smell. It swirled throughout my head as I clung to the oversize clothes.

Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I could just stop time altogether.

_The Next Day_

I woke up curled around the silky sheets in my bed. Sunlight had found a way into my room and cascaded across my face. I covered my eyes and I slowly began to regain a coherent view. I dully realized that I had left the windows of my room open the entire night, and that was where the sun was coming from. From what I could see, the sky was dotted with puffs of clouds. I could already tell that it was a beautiful day.

Sitting up in bed, I tossed my covers aside and immediately shivered in response. What heat I had retained during my sleep was quickly depleting as I walked across the room to a small bowl of warm water. The maids must be up already. I removed my sweet-smelling shirt and threw it aside. The air seeped through the window and licked at my bare skin and my flesh prickled. When I heard the creak of the door open, I froze.

"_Signorina _(lady), are you-?" Ezio's husky voice sounded. He was cut short when he noticed my lack of clothing.

"Yes?" I said back, crossing my arms to cover my chest. Another thing I had learned (from my mother) - never be modest. It showed fear. Men know of the assets women possessed, so don't hide them. Now, she wasn't telling me to run around the city topless, but I didn't exactly need to cover myself up either. _Tricks of the trade, _she would say.

"I was only coming to see if you were awake. . .I'll wait outside," he said again. I could tell in his voice that he wanted to stay and watch me undress.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll only be another minute. Just sit down." I turned away from him so all he could see was my bare back - as muscular as it is.

He crossed the room and picked up my discarded shirt from the floor. "So, I see you slept in my clothes."

"That was yours?" I said, quite shocked.

"The pants, too," he chuckled.

I silently cursed myself for holding the sleeves of the shirt so close to my face. Obviously, I was extremely attracted to the way Ezio smelled without even knowing it.

"How did they get into my room?" I questioned. Truly, I was curious.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "I told the maids to lay them aside for you, as it seemed you had no other visible wardrobe."

I decided to leave the pants on, but I wanted to change back into my corset. I shrugged it over my hips and situated it around my breasts by myself but. . .I needed help.

"Come here," I commanded. "Lace this for me - and do it well."

"As you wish," he cooed.

I felt the rush begin to pool inside of me. And no, not at my thighs, but in my heart. I jerked when his long, rough fingers found the laces and pulled the strings tight against my torso. He was breathing down my neck as he tied each loop. With each knot he tugged harder, making my body sway to his overpowering force. When he came to the final knot, he took his time and tied very slowly. His fingers traced the contours of the fabric before he tied the last loop of my top.

"Done," he whispered.

He planted a single kiss on my exposed shoulder blade. I shuddered at the feeling of his warm, full lips against my skin. I turned my head to the side and thanked him.

I grabbed my hooded robe off the floor and then followed Ezio out the door and into the villa. I wondered if I had overslept because the entire house already seemed to be buzzing with life. Maids were rushing around, trying to put the rooms in order as we left. I heard booming laughter and chatting coming from a room nearby. I looked at Ezio for an explanation as we headed in the direction of the loud talking.

"My uncle," he began. "It seems that we're just in time for breakfast." He paused. "Were you on the roof last night?"

I hesitated. "Why?"

"I heard. . .some noises. At first, I was hoping that you were planning on sneaking into my room so I waited for a good time, but, you never came."

He stayed silent when we finally entered the grand dining space together. Seated around the table was Mario, Claudia and Maria. Ezio took the seat next to his uncle and they began to drabble on about business. I, myself, sat across from Ezio and next to his sister, Claudia. I felt their eyes on me as I sat down at the table. I realized that I was so foreign to them - like a pretty gem. Maids brought out more plates of food which consisted of fine fruits and a few small pastries. I picked up a handful of grapes and started nibbling on them.

"So, Diamante," Mario began his conversation with me, "where exactly are you from?"

"_Venezia_," I replied.

"I must ask - where did you acquire your fine skills?"

"My father. . .he was an assassin. A very secretive man, though; Many did not know of him. He began teaching me the art of his ways when I was very young - maybe five or six?"

Mario nodded. "Does he know of your location now?"

I cast my eyes downward. Mario understood. "_Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry)."

I kept my gaze down; I looked only at the meager amount of fruit on my plate. I could feel Ezio's eyes burning into my forehead. Maria and Claudia were absorbed into their own talk of dresses and fashion. I heard Mario tell Ezio that, after breakfast, we would start Ezio's assassin training. I don't think Ezio truly cared, but after he learned of his father's true lifestyle, I think he accepted it more. Mario asked if I would help in instructing Ezio on the proper ways to fight, and I smirked at this. Having Ezio as my student could really be some fun.

Eventually our bellies were full and the maids returned to collect our discarded plates and food remnants. Ezio's mother and sister had decided to take a stroll throughout the city. Now, it was time for us three to train. Train Ezio, that is. We gathered in the main hall.

"This way," Mario told us both, leading the way to a small ring outside the villa.

Ezio leaned into my side and whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my skin. "Will you go easy on me at first?"

I pushed flirtatiously against his frame. "Of course not."

He smiled at my response; I noticed that both of us had been getting along really well in the past few days. I wasn't sure if it was from always being around each other or that I was becoming warmer in my ways. I was sure that it wasn't the latter. We met Mario in a large, dirt training ring. One of his men was already inside, a weapon at hand.

Ezio had no idea of his rich family history. Where he was gifted with a sword, he lacked the knowledge of an actual assassin, and stepping into his father's shoes was a hard task to ask of him. I was surprised that Ezio had, at first, refused to acknowledge his father's actual occupation. But then as I thought about it more and more, I could understand why. His father had just been taken away from him and now, as it seemed, Ezio was finally starting to learn the secrets of his own life. It must've been hard for him to accept.

Ezio eyed the mercenary carefully, unaware of what he was about to do.

Mario began, "You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will show you how to dodge."

Simple enough. Ezio hunched his shoulders and prepared for combat, the two men now circling each other as if they were about to attack. As they were dancing, Ezio called out, "You said my father was more than just a banker?"

Mario sighed. "No use dancing around, I suppose. Your father was an assassin, Ezio."

"I told you before: my father was a paper-pusher!" Ezio cried out, successfully dodging a swipe.

During this time, I managed to sit quietly on the edge of the ring. I called out, "No, Ezio, your father was much more than just a 'paper-pusher.'"

"No. He was born and bred to kill," Mario added. "That's good, Ezio. You're learning quickly. Remember, your enemy will always be faster and stronger, so you must be able to cleanly dodge his attacks."

"Or her attacks, if you continue to anger me as you have been," I smiled.

Mario laughed along with me and nodded in agreement. "That is true, _Signorina _(lady). Now, Ezio, you must learn how to take and use your enemy's mistakes and turn them to your advantage. Here, I'll demonstrate."

Ezio whined, "All this talk of Assassins and Templars, it reeks of fantasy."

Mario huffed, "Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?"

"How did you know...?" Ezio grunted, taking a rather hard blow to his chest.

"Well, Ezio," I said, "You do have your father's blade."

Mario nodded. "You must have the codex pages as well. Now, nothing feels better than lowering your opponent's morale, no? But, you need to learn how to taunt an enemy to entice them to attack you."

I slid off my seat on the ring at this point and positioned myself between Ezio and the mercenary. "Practice on me, Ezio Auditore."

He smirked a devious, cunning smirk. "Of course."

His uncle whispered a few tips into his ear before pushing him towards me with a slap on the back. I was armed with only a small dagger, though I didn't plan on actually using it. Then Ezio and I began our dance, stepping sideways in slow motions. He was behind the sun and it engulfed the rest of his body and cast only shadows upon his face. He was hunched low to the ground and ready to spring upon me. Suddenly, he swiped at my arm. I jerked sideways and thrust my small weapon at his throat. I missed by a mere inch, and he smiled at my anger.

"Try again, Diamante. You were oh, so close!" he laughed.

This time I ran after him and tried to deflect his sword away from his chest, but I dodged my attacks. He smiled at me, truly taunting me, and blew a single kiss. I was extremely aggravated by his antics and even more enraged at a smiling, proud Mario standing at ringside. I stopped my advance and took a long, hard stare at the man in front of me: Ezio Auditore, training to be an assassin. Ezio Auditore, the flirtatious, womanizing jerk whom I'd caught making love in an alleyway. Ezio Auditore, the vulnerable man. I raised my hand in the air, pointed the tip of my dagger at his heart, and threw. It whizzed through the air, but gave him just enough time to react and I sprinted the short distance between us and tackled him. He deflected my attack and the dagger toppled to the ground; As a lay upon him, both of us breathing heavily, I slouched over his face (meanwhile thrusting my chest into his face) and retrieved my meager weapon from the ground.

My lips were extremely close to his, so I took advantage of the situation to whisper to him, "See, Ezio Auditore? I do not play games."

Ezio's eyes burned with an intense fire as they bore into mine. At that very moment, he wanted me so badly that I almost felt sorry when I got off of him. I could hear Mario's applause in the back of my mind and the faint sound of a "well done".

Mario called out, "You are making fine progress, Ezio!" He chuckled and his whole frame shook.

Ezio sat up but stayed seated in the middle of the ring. I brushed speckles of dirt off from my body and stood up in front of him. I think he was proud of himself for pushing me so close to the edge, for really practicing his teasing skills. Then I hoped that I looked all the more menacing standing tall and proud.

"So, my father was an assassin. Why the secrecy?" Ezio asked.

"Safety, Ezio. If you were to have knowledge of your father's actual job, an enemy would not hesitate in torturing it out of you. He wanted to protect his family."

My eyes wandered to the edge of the city. I had never been to Monteriggoni before, and I intended to explore and discover every inch of the warm and inviting city - with or without Ezio. I had already detached myself from the two men in front of me, but I could faintly hear them arguing in the background. Something about Spain? Were we going to Spain? Oh, I heard Spain is a spectacular country! But wait, Ezio doesn't want to stay here. . .so does that mean he's leaving without me?

He needed his training. With the devious wheels in my head turning, I crafted a small plan to convince him to stay a few more weeks in Monteriggoni, but it would require me to give up something I had worked to hard to rebuild. . .

My heart.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter took forever to write! I've been busy lately and without any inspiration for a chapter. So, again, I'm sorry!_**

**_Thank you to Coeur de Lis...she's the best. :)_**

**_I promise that this story will get a hella lot better soon. I've just been waiting to release my ideas at the right time, and we're just about there!  
_**


	8. Warming Up to Love

_**Song inspiration: "Grace" by Apocalyptica**_

Ezio spent the remainder of the day practicing his skills and talking with his uncle Mario. I took my leave from the training ring rather unnoticed after telling Ezio I was going into the city. He stared into my eyes for a moment, wondering what I was really going to do, then nodded in understanding. I heard metal clanging together as I walked away.

Monteriggoni was much more bustling than when I had explored the night before. More individuals were around and about, making purchases and selling goods. I could describe the city in one word: warm. An earth-like color scheme washed the city in rich golds, deep browns, and faded greens. Slabs of rock lined the city streets in intricate patterns; Sometimes I found myself staring at my feet while I walked. I was overwhelmed by Monteriggoni's old structures. It was just as beautiful as my home in Venice, but in a different way. Whereas Venice offers excitement around every corner, Monteriggoni is much more calm and serene; It's a great place to stop and consider life.

As dusk began to nestle into the crevices of the city, candles burned with a brilliant glow from various windows; It created a dull, golden glow that spread throughout the streets. I started to wonder if Ezio had any idea of where I was. I mean, I had no actual concept of time or direction at this point - needless to say, I was just wandering aimlessly throughout the streets. As I was walking down a crowded city street (I think it was a main street), I felt a force push me from my right side and into the wall only a few feet away. It didn't hurt, but I didn't exactly enjoy it, either. I looked upon the face of my attacker: a tall, dark-haired boy who smelled of wine. He had glistening blue eyes and a creamy skin tone than reflected the golden lights in a menacing way. He hovered over my body, with one arm resting against the wall space beside my head. His face was only inches away from mine; In fact, he was so close that our noses were almost grazing each other.

_"Ciao, signorina _(hello, my lady)," he said in a sultry and seductive tone.

I was NOT interested.

"_Ma che vuole _(what do you want)?" I spat.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been walking aimlessly down these streets all alone," he cooed.

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you happen to be with anybody?" he asked me.

"_Non mi stia a seccare _(stop bothering me)!" I pushed against his heavy body.

This man obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. For a small moment, I wished that I hadn't chosen to leave the confines of Mario's villa.

"I could show you a good time while you're in Monteriggoni."

I tried to push against him one final time. My mind told me to just kill him, end his pathetic life. But then I glanced around his shoulder and saw several other men leaning in an alleyway, watching what was taking place. Oh no. My hands started to shake, my body instantly going cold. His fingers started tracing the contours of my jaw line, and his lips leaned closer into my ear, "we wouldn't want to keep my friends waiting." I could feel the tears gathering at the bottoms of my eyes. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster against my chest. His hand began to travel lower and lower, daring to go where no man has ever gone. His friends were suddenly laughing and cheering him; Their words slurred because of the alcohol in their systems.

Just then, the man was pulled ferociously away from me; His body was sent flying into the stones behind him and he might have smacked his head against the side of the building, though I didn't care. My heart was flying at this point, for the actions happened so fast that even I could not comprehend what was going on. The other men went wide-eyed and took off in the opposite direction.

"Actually, she's with me. I suggest you stay the fuck away from her," a familiar voice raged.

I slid down the face of the wall and buried my head into my hands. I felt long, but strong fingers wrap around my arm. I flinched, but complied as the force lifted me to my feet. Then, even stronger arms wrapped around my shaking frame and held me close.

It was then I realized that I was being held by Ezio Auditore.

I gripped at his robes to pull him closer to me. This was what I had been needing for so long. I had wanted this closeness between us longer than I'd let myself to believe. He was warm, oh, so warm. One of his hands glided gently down my back in a soothing manner. I wondered if he even knew why the drunken vigilante had offended me so. Yet, it didn't matter. I was in his arms and hopefully, it would stay that way for a long time.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me, very huskily, might I add.

I nodded into his chest before adding, "_Si _(yes), I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he then asked. I smirked at his, for he sounded like my concerned husband rather than my half-friend.

"Not here," I replied. I pointed up at the sky. "Somewhere closer to the stars."

Ezio held me away at arms' length and gazed into my eyes. He was searching for something, perhaps an answer? The corners of his lips pulled up into a small smirk. The tiny scar on the left side of his lips stretched with his skin, but it made him look all the more ravishing. The hood of his robe shaded his eyes and part of his nose, so all I could see was his smile.

Ezio then began to scale the side of the wall I was just against. I quickly followed at his heels until we both reached the top. He extended a gloved hand to me and I accepted it as he pulled me up beside him. A memory flashed before my eyes, and once more I remember the day I had first saved Ezio's life. As I looked upon his face, the stars in the sky shone with an absolute brilliance. They surrounded his frame and made him look almost. . .divine. My breath caught in my throat. For a moment in time, I had completely shattered the walls around my soul.

"_Grazie _(thank you), Ezio," I managed to stutter. He replied only by encasing me in his arms once more, and we swayed lightly back and forth. His fingers found mine and they intertwined together.

"I never told you anything about my past," I started, shaking his fingers off. "I. . .I want you to know. You need to know."

I turned away from him and started pacing along the length of the building we were standing upon. I had no idea where to start, or how, or what to even say. I was about to uncover dark secrets of my past.

"Do you remember the night when I told you about Orazio?" I peered over my shoulder.

He nodded solemnly.

"Well, my father was killed. Orazio had him murdered. At the time, I was completely unaware of what had happened. My mother and I were back at home, sitting quietly in different rooms. I was reading while my mother was finishing some needlework. It all happened so fast - I heard the doors to our estate fly open and the pounding footsteps of men rummage through the halls. Then, I heard my mother scream. Her cries turned to gurgles because the men had sliced her throat, Ezio. They sliced her fucking throat." My fists balled at my sides.

"At first, I panicked. Then, I was enraged. My heart swelled with hatred for whomever had entered my home. I heard them searching the house - for me, I assumed. I clutched a blade in my hand and prayed. The men came into the room that I was in and laughed when they found me holding a weapon. They came closer. . closer, and finally, threw me down. I tried to fight back but, I couldn't. I just could not."

I was about to unleash horrid demons from my past. I used to nightmares and cringe in absolute pain even when I would think about what had happened. I looked to the stars for comfort - for my mother - before continuing on.

"Each man took his turn with me, having their way and laughing as they went along. Ezio. . .they took something so precious from me that I can NEVER get back. I was broken, but never put back together. My entire soul shattered in that moment. I'm just now trying to collect the pieces again."

I felt my shoulders shake. I turned around to see if Ezio was still even listening - and I ran right into his chest. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. They felt so soft and warm, something I had never experienced before. He moved his lips in a rhythmic motion against mine as my body melted into his. Not before long, my hands gripped at his arms and I held him tight against me. Thunder rolled across the sky; I could smell oncoming rain in the breeze. Ezio didn't seem to notice, nor care. He pushed against my lips only harder.

Finally, he pulled away, leaving both of us breathless. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

I only smiled. I don't know whether he chose not to comment on my story for a reason, or if he truly had nothing to say. He looked to the sky and stated the obvious: it was about to rain. It didn't seem to matter to either of us. I looked deep into his eyes as he brought them down to gaze into mine. He brought his hand up to my chin and firmly held it in place. He stared into my eyes for a moment and then looked away. He had something to say, but was searching to find the right words to say.

"When you saved me from the crowd that day, I thought you were an angel," Ezio laughed.

"An angel?" I said, very taken aback. "Ezio, what was going through your mind when you saw your father?"

He looked at me. "I. . .I don't know. I was mad. Mad at myself for not being able to save my family. Mad at the men my father placed his trust in. Then, I was overwhelmed with fear. What was going to happen to me? My mother? Sister? I didn't know what to think. That's why I thought you were an angel, Diamante. You saved me from absolute despair."

I let his words sink in. I couldn't imagine me saving anybody, or even being that needed. I could feel tears brewing in my eyes, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Never in my life had I felt so wanted. Ezio's expression turned to shock. His used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had escaped from my eye; However, he couldn't prevent the rain from falling. It came in an instant, first as a roaring sound off in the distance and then as sheets of water. I couldn't help but laugh. Ezio joined in as well, and together we were latched on to each other, getting drenched by the seconds.

My clothes clung tightly to my frame and I think Ezio took notice of this, for his eyes began to wander. My stomach muscles were almost visible through the fabric of my top. When I met his gaze, I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked just the same as a child caught disobeying his parents. Yet I allowed my eyes to take over him as well. I could see the defined outlines of his muscles through his wet clothes. I was extremely impressed.

"Uh. . .we should probably get back home," Ezio suggested.

I laughed. "Yes, we should."

He turned to jump to the next rooftop, but stopped right before the edge to see if I was following along. I folded my arms over my chest and shifted my weight over to one leg. I had a little idea in mind; I wanted Ezio to catch on.

He turned around to face me. "_Bambolina _(baby), are you coming? We must go, it's pouring."

I smiled at him. "Oh, we're already wet, Ezio! Let's have some fun!"

He cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow; Clearly, he was intrigued. "What kind of fun?"

I sauntered over to where he was standing and took a light hold of his arms. They flexed under my soft touch. "A challenge," I stated. "With me as the prize."

He smirked at this. "Go on."

I pointed to the roof of his uncle's Villa, which just so happened to be Ezio's room. Leaning in close to his ear, I whispered, "If you can reach the window to your room before I can, I will be yours for the night." With that being said, I started to pull away and strayed closer and closer to the edge of the building.

"So, when I win, I can do whatever I please with you?" he asked.

Reaching the edge of the rooftop, I stopped for only a moment to say, "precisely," before sailing backwards over the edge. I made a soft impact on the ground below and took off towards the direction of the Villa. My long legs carried me faster and faster through the streets of Monteriggoni, and even closer to my current target. I caught a glimpse of white dash ahead of me - Ezio! He jumped down in front of me and I swerved past him, looking over my shoulder. I laughed in a seductive tone and flashed him a smile. He reached for the hem of my robe and I felt his fingers grace the seam, but I pulled ahead and out of his grasp. He cursed under his breath and then. . .he was gone.

I figured he took to the rooftops once more. I preferred the ground myself; I could muster more speed this way, which usually proved useful. The large, beautiful Villa was just up ahead. I could almost taste the win on my lips. . .or was that Ezio I could sense? I moved my legs faster and faster across the stone ground and propelled myself up the curved steps to the courtyard of the Villa. I had no idea of where Ezio was at the point, but I didn't care. Reaching the face of the Auditore home, I quickly began to scale up the side. My footing was as sure as ever and I could feel the corners of my lips curve into a smile. When I reached the top, I scanned the perimeter of the roof to see if Ezio was closing in on the target as well. Out of the right corner of my eye, I saw him come sprinting full speed to the finish.

I dashed forward and threw my arms around his waist, laughing all the while. He caught me and laughed along as we twirled across the rooftop, letting momentum take full control of our direction. Our laughter filled the nighttime air and resounded off the nearby buildings. I tried to push him away and run ahead, but he took a strong hold of my wrist and pulled me back to face him. Within seconds I was nose-to-nose with the one man I had actually come to like.

"_Bambolina_ (baby), you cheat," he smirked at me.

I tried squirming out of his hold, giggling like a little girl. He spun me around so my back was against his chest and my arms completely folded to his will. His head was bent to reach my ear; His breath tickled my cheek.

"I never said cheating was against the rules," I pointed out.

He smiled against my skin. "I assumed that you would play fair."

A low hummed sounded deep within my throat. "That's your problem, Ezio. Not mine."

"So I see," he murmured.

Then, the realization hit me like I had just ran into a fucking wall. I knew why this feeling felt right deep in my soul - I had seen it all happen just the day before! I had a vision of myself and Ezio running through a city, smiling as we went along. Had I really seen the future within my own demented mind?

Ezio must have noticed my sudden change in behavior, for he asked what was the matter. How could I begin to explain that I had seen this situation take place only the night before? Would he suddenly find me crazy and deem me unfit to be around? Would he consider me too dark to carry on with? What was I supposed to say? Or do?

So, I smiled instead and pushed the thoughts farther back into my mind. I would tell him at a later time. "It's nothing," I said sweetly.

By now the rain had picked up in force and I could barely see Ezio's face through the thick wall of rain. Thunder rolled across the sky; Lightening struck down in the distance.

"So, I think we tied," Ezio came to the conclusion of the challenge.

"It doesn't matter," I said in an alluring tone. "I planned on sleeping with you tonight anyways." With that being said, I dropped down through the window and into his room, landing in a graceful manner. Ezio followed shortly after me.

Our clothes were practically hanging off our bodies by now and I was not hesitant to strip off my robes. My hooded robe was the first to come off, followed by the pants (which just so happened to be Ezio's anyways). That left me in my corset and an attractive pair of lace undergarments. I knew Ezio was watching me very intently at this point and my moves from here on out had to be absolutely perfect. I sat down on the soft, warm bed and looked up at him. He was standing, still fully clothed, only a few feet away.

In the sweetest voice I could muster, I asked him, "Aren't you coming to bed? I'm freezing, Ezio!"

I had no intentions of having sex with Ezio and he was made well aware of this fact, but the intimacy growing between us was completely undeniable. He pulled off his soaked robes, leaving him clad only an undershirt and his saggy pants. I was growing more and more tired as the seconds ticked by. I slipped my legs under the thick blankets and wormed myself into a comfortable position. Eventually I felt the other side of the bed dip and I knew that Ezio had joined me.

"You're so cold, _bella _(beautiful)!" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't kidding, _furbacchione_ (smart ass)," I breathed.

I felt his arms slid under my slender body and pull me into his chest. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart skidded to a halt; I was so close to him! I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck, causing the little hairs to rise. I turned around and nestled myself into his body, his warmth, and his soul. I placed my hands on his chest (apparently he had discarded his shirt, too) to warm them, as well. He flinched at my cold touch before taking my ice-like hands into his own. In my tormented mind, I couldn't think of a more romantic situation. He laid his head down upon my own and soon I found myself becoming warmer and warmer.

I eventually drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of the rain pelting against the Villa and nestled in Ezio Auditore's arms. For the first time in years, I slept knowing I was safe.

* * *

**_Sorry, but this chapter is much more shorter than my others! BUT - it's just a bit of fluff & Diamante starting to "warm up" to Ezio...no pun intended._**

**_I love Coeur de Lis. Her story is FANTASTIC, so go read it.  
_**


	9. Admitting the Truth

_**Song inspiration: "Bad Kids" by Lady Gaga/Born This Way**_

The sun's bright rays tried peeking into the dark room I was currently sleeping in, but I nestled my head deeper into the soft material of whatever I was lying on. Yet, the devious morning sun had successfully awakened me from my sleeping state and I slowly began to register my current surroundings. I was in Ezio's bed, sleeping alongside the forsaken Florentine nobleman. As far as I could remember, I had completely let my guard down around him last night (and no, I did not have sex with him) and told him everything there was to know about Diamante Aldrovadina. Instead of feeling bad for me and telling that everything will be okay, he simply pulled me into his embrace and pressed his lips to mine. We laughed and ran together under the starry night sky - and the pelting sheets of rain. I challenged him to a race and claimed myself as the prize, but we ended up tying and settled on cuddling, falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of the rain hitting the roof of the Villa.

"Ezio. . ." I mumbled. "Go close the window."

No response. I said his name again; He still did not answer me. I smiled to myself, still dazed with sleep, and crawled on top of him. I took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his ears. "Ezio," I whispered.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Diamante?" he said slyly, obviously having been awake for a good amount of time.

My lips pulled downward into a pout; All I wanted was the window to be closed so I could resume sleeping. If this was too much to ask Ezio, then I refused to snuggle with him any longer. I made the point very clear by beginning to get out of bed, but he held me fast (by my hips, might I add) and kept me glued to his body. It was much too early to be dealing with such flirtatious behaviors.

I realized that I had fallen asleep still clothed in my tough corset, and it itched to be taken off; The laces were rubbing into my skin. I moved from atop Ezio to lie face down in the space next to him. It was still warm from his body. I stretched my arms over my head, completely lengthening my back and entire body.

"Ezio?" I asked in a helpless voice.

"Yes, _signorina_ (my lady)?"

"Will you undo my corset?" I asked of him.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, the apparent lust in his voice just tinted with sarcasm.

His fingers graced the bottom hemline of the top, nimbly untying the first knot. I shivered against his touch against the bare skin of my back. He must've noticed my prickled flesh, for he chuckled lightly to himself. In only a few moments, I felt the entire corset collapse against my skin and the tight, red lines began to dull in their pain. Ezio's hand traveled up my back, tickling as his fingers danced along my skin.

"_Buon giorno _(good morning)," he said while pressing his lips to the bare skin of my shoulders.

Between the combination of his breath and the cold draft floating through the room, I shivered violently. "I had a dream last night."

"Of?" Ezio encouraged, still caressing my back.

"You were running ahead of me in the streets of _Firenze_, taunting me as you looked over your shoulder. You kept going faster and faster and I. . .I couldn't keep up. It became darker, and suddenly I found myself alone. I turned every which way, but could not seem to find you. Then, I heard your voice, calling for me from every possibly angle. . .yet, I never found you. You had a dark undertone to your calls, Ezio. I was scared."

He frowned against my skin. "Well, that's not a very pleasant dream. What was going through your mind before you fell asleep? Besides me, of course."

I shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

I simply shook my head. But in reality, I was full-on, face-to-face lying to him. I had thought of things - many things, in fact - before I fell asleep in his arms. Why the fuck had I let my guard down so quickly? It had only been a mere few weeks and he managed to already get me into his bed? I suppose it was out of the kindness of his own heart, for he never once tried to make a move towards sex. However, I had vowed before God to keep everyone at a sword's length away from my heart. Yet, when Ezio came sauntering along, I held him away at the length of a throwing knife.

I stretched one final time before rolling out of bed. I held my corset against my chest (I didn't want Ezio sneaking a free look) and picked up a discarded shirt from the floor. Reaching for my pants, which laid crumpled beside the bed, I heard Ezio get up, too. Though my eyes protested, I squinted into the sunlight that was _still _pouring into the room. I guessed it to be around eight? I had never been good at guessing games.

Then, I truly noticed the brilliance of the morning; The sky was illuminated with a pink glow, shining brightly throughout the entire city. Golds painted the buildings and radiated with a beauty that, almost, matched _Venezia._ I found the two cities to be complete opposites of each other: _Monteriggoni_ was a glowing, radiant city in the morning, while _Venezia _boasted a dark, magic atmosphere in the evening.

"Enjoying the view?" Ezio asked me, stirring me from my dazed state.

"I've just never seen such an enchanting city," I replied.

"_Venezia _is not as impressive?" he questioned.

"It is, but in a different way. Besides, I find the city repulsive knowing that it murdered my family."

"I. . .understand."

I changed the topic of conversation because I could tell the sudden talk of deceased family members bothered him. I had had plenty of time and practice to overcome the grief that my parents' death had caused me, but he had not. It had been only a few mere weeks since the passing of his family. I never got the chance to ask him personally, but I could sense that his thoughts sometimes ate away as his soul.

"Do you know what your uncle is to have you do today?"

"No idea," he grimaced.

I smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Well, let's find out!"

* * *

After we joined the family for a morning meal, Ezio and his uncle headed out to the training rink again for some extra practice, as Mario said; And, once again, I sat nonchalantly on the edge of the stone rink and watched Ezio perform escape moves and counter-attacks. He was getting better with each strike - I could tell by the confidence in his moves. But for an older man, Mario was just as nimble and quick with his attacks. I was grateful that Mario didn't request my assistance in his teachings. I really didn't like fighting with Ezio, even if it did make him look weak.

After what had seemed taken forever, Mario announced that they had finished.

"Well done, _nipote_ (nephew)! You've really come into your own," Mario commented, just a bit winded.

"Thank you, uncle, for all you have given me," Ezio replied, putting an arm on his uncle's shoulder.

Mario shook his head. "You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!"

"I'm glad you had me stay."

"Good. You've reconsidered leaving."

Ezio turned away. I slid off the ledge and walked extremely slow to join the two men.

". . .We sail for Spain in three days," Ezio managed to say.

"But _nipote_, I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies," Mario fused.

"And if they find me, I will."

Mario's face twisted into anger. "You want to leave, Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine. Goodbye and good luck!" With that, he turned to leave.

"Uncle - wait!" Ezio tried to call. Ezio turned to the mercenary standing outside the ring. "Why is he so upset?"

The burly man placed his hands on his hips and looked Ezio directly in the eyes. "How can he not be? Vieri has been harassing us ever since you first arrived. To be expect, I suppose. Given his heritage. . ."

Ezio didn't say anything, not even to me, as he stormed out of the encirclement. I shrugged my shoulders to the man and exited the ring as well.

"Ezio," I called. He did not turn. "Ezio." I said much more forcefully.

"What?" he spat, turning to face me. The annoyance was clear on his face.

"Hey, calm the fuck down!" I said, slightly surprised at his reaction. "What is your problem?"

He stepped up to face me; his own was nearly inches away from mine. "My problem? I haven't one. My uncle insists that I stay here and help defend the family name. Well, I can't. I must protect my own, first. And to do so, I need to go to Spain."

"That truly makes no sense."

"You wouldn't understand anyways," he grumbled.

"And why is that?" I pressed. He was beginning to aggravate me.

"You know nothing about my family!" He half-shouted, half-whispered.

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst. A large part of me wanted to reach out and slap him across the face for insulting me so; A small part of me wanted to cringe away. I didn't expect to be treated with such disrespect. How could he say that I didn't understand when he refused to believe the true nature of his deceased father? If anything, it was a complete insult to Giovanni Auditore.

I saw a hint of regret cross his face, but I ignored it. He obviously had meant what he said and now it was too late it take it back. I said nothing to him, with my eyes looking ahead, and silently made my way back inside the Villa. I decided to talk to Mario about what had just happened and see if he could offer any insight into the situation - and not about the meager fight I just shared with Ezio, but rather on the matter as a whole; Like Ezio's refusal to fight beside his Uncle and whatnot. That matter.

I found Mario bustling around inside his office. Papers were strewn all about as he appeared to be searching for something in particular. He was also mumbling to himself, though I couldn't quite comprehend his through his apparent irritation and thick accent.

"Mario," I cleared my throat.

He looked up and immediately his expression softened. Why did I always seem to have this affect on people? "Ah, Diamante. What can I do for you?"

"Ezio and I got into a fight over what just happened. I figured I'd come to you to make sense of it all," I said, taking a seat after Mario made the gesture.

"Well, what went on?"

"I asked him what his problem was and he lashed out at me, saying I didn't understand the situation with his family and how him going to Spain is necessary. . . I said that it was senseless. By him going to Spain, he his running away from his problems, perhaps worsening them."

Mario's lips curled slightly into a grin. "I understand. He isn't seeing the bigger picture. What he doesn't know is that my men and I are about to travel to San Gimignano ourselves."

"For. . .?"

"To kill Vieri, the snake. He has been harassing this city ever since Ezio arrived. It's time we put a stop to it."

"Will Ezio come?" I asked in a small voice.

"That is up to him; However, I do wish that you would accompany me, Diamante. With your skills, I'd be a fool to not have you on my side."

How could I say no to the man? He offered me a home, a place to stay, meals to eat, and a wise insight on the life of an assassin. It would be a huge blow to decline his offer, or order, rather. Yet, I loved new jobs. It was thrill every time a new target was placed within my sights. The new target was Vieri de'Pazzi - a friend of Orazio's. The gears in my mind started turning. Maybe, if I could get close enough inside Vieri's circle, I could find Orazio and slaughter him like an animal.

"It would be my honor," I finally replied after silently reviewing my options.

"_Bene _(good)! We are assembling the army now. We will depart from Monteriggoni at dusk. Be ready. I will send for you later, but for now, enjoy the rest of your time here."

I nodded at his instructions and excused myself.

By this point, I felt completely torn in half. I was miles away from home. My only companion, if you could call him that, currently wanted nothing to do with me. And to top it all off, I was about ride off with another assassin to kill an enemy of the family. Don't get me wrong, I was enthralled to aid Mario in his small quest, but why the hell was I here in the first place?

I assumed that the voyage to San Gimignanowould take only about a day or so, which meant that we would be traveling for most of the night to arrive at the city early on in the day. Just like Monteriggoni, I had never been to this place before. And just like Monteriggoni, I was excited to lay eyes upon a new place.

* * *

After wandering around for a good hour or so, I came upon Claudia sulking in a room. My brow furrowed in regret, and I stopped to talk to her. Ever since our arrival, she had been constantly at her mother's side, trying to coax her into casual conversation; Yet, Maria continued to stay silent. I assumed this task always took a great deal of life out of her, for she always appeared to be fatigued and emotionally strained. She didn't particularly like it here. She constantly spoke of returning to Firenze_. _

"Claudia, is everything alright?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me with tired eyes and a crushed personality. In all reality, she looked like me.

"No, nothing is alright anymore. My own mother won't speak to me, my brother ignores me, and I'm living in a strange place. You're the only one here I enjoy being around," she confided.

Like I said before, comforting words were not my forte, but I gave it a shot anyways. "Well, Claudia, if you think about it we're in the exact same position. My mother never speaks to me, for she isn't with me anymore. Ezio and I just got into a fight this morning, so we haven't acknowledged each other the entire day. I barely even know your family, yet here I am, living in the Auditore Villa - but I like to talk to you."

She smiled at my light-hearted attempt to make her happy. "You aren't very good with words, are you?"

"Only if I'm insulting some one, then yes, I'm extremely gifted. If you're referring to my poor attempt to lighten the mood, well, I'm horrid."

"What am I to do, Diamante? I feel like my life has been taken away from me."

"You need to stay strong, Claudia. You are an Auditore, after all. Hard times are only tests of self-will in the whole scheme of life. This," I gestured to our surroundings, "is simply a mountain. You'll eventually get around it, Claudia. You have nothing to worry about."

She reached for my hand and squeezed. "_Grazie _(thank you)."

"But I do come bearing some bad news," I announced.

"What?" she said, searching my eyes.

"I leave for San Gimignano tonight with your uncle. We have business to attend to. I don't know when I'll return. . .and I don't even know if Ezio is going to tag along."

"Oh, Diamante! I'll be all alone in this large house!" she wailed.'

I ran my hand across her arm. "I know, but it shouldn't be that long."

"I should go tell Mother. . ." she decided.

"That might be best."

I made my way to my room to begin assembling a travel pouch. I wouldn't need much, perhaps a change of clothes and medical supplies. I also didn't know how long we would be staying in this strange city. I assumed it would be for however long it took to kill Vieri.

I took the time to carefully stow away a decent amount of daggers and throwing knives. I used a different approach to killing - instead of using brute force against my opponents (considering most of them were men), I used agility and speed to gain the upper hand. This usually worked to my advantage for several reasons; One, my victims never guessed that I was their assassin. Two, I'm extremely nimble in my actions. And finally, I have a great sense of direction.

Then, I began to consider the small altercation I had with Ezio just moments earlier. I wasn't exactly upset that he had argued with me so, but rather that I had finally realized something that I was blind to before; Ezio and I were not friends, nor we were acquaintances. We just happened to be to separate individuals that needed each other. I was nothing special to him. I meant nothing in his heart. With those thoughts crossing my mind, I managed to remove all feelings I had started to build for Ezio from my body. This was exactly the reason why I had built up a protective wall around my heart in the first place; And to think - the moment I let my guard down, I break.

* * *

Mario called for me only an hour or so later. Ezio was still nowhere to be found (I could tell that his uncle was just a tad concerned). Mario led me out into the courtyard and around to the stables where his men were starting to assemble themselves. The proud steeds carried pouches and bags filled with weapons and supplies. I received a few looks from the men, but I shook them off.

Mario led me to a beautiful black stallion, saddled up and ready to go. "His name is _Ombra_," he told me, taking a hold of the horse's head and lightly patting his nose.

I smiled at the name. "Darkness. I like it."

"I figured you would," he commented, smirking at me.

Ombra's eyes bore deep into my soul, trying to size me up. Would I be a rough rider or a delicate jockey? He was trying to figure me out just as I reached for his head. Instantly, we made a connection. I could feel his body radiate with a sense of safety and friendship that only animals seen to inhabit.

"He has a bit of a wild heart," Mario informed me.

I looked up at him, smiling. "I think I can handle him."

"_Bene _(good)."

Eventually, Mario mounted his horse and the small army took off into the hills. I rode alongside Mario and his most trusted mercenaries. We didn't talk much along the way, maybe only exchanging a few wise words of battle advice. I found that it took much more energy to listen than it did to give opinions. The men kept bickering back and forth about strategy, never seeming to agree on a style of fighting. The older, traditional assassin preferred the stealthy approach, whereas the burly men enjoyed a hand-to-hand fight.

I grew tired of their conversations, so I lost myself inside my thoughts. I found myself wandering aimlessly through my mind, touching on subjects such as my mother and father, and even Ezio. I thought about Orazio and how the opportunity to slaughter him was closing in. The sun was also beginning to descend below the mountains off in the distance, and taking away with it the little amount of light we had left. I had no concept of where we were or how long it would take to reach this city. I didn't expect long, for if Vieri could harass the Auditore's and find shelter in this place, it couldn't be that long of a journey. Then again, I was never good at guessing games.

We stopped for a short break later on in the ride. I led the horses to a small stream and caressed their necks as they drank. By this time the moon had risen high in the sky and illuminated our path. The water sparkled and it swirled downstream. I could see the moon's reflection shimmering on the rocks at the bottom of the bed. My own mirror image was dark and jaded; I couldn't make out my facial features. I glanced behind me (the horses were taking their time) to see tents and such being constructed under the night sky. I thought to myself where I would be sleeping. With Mario? Would it be wrong of me to ask for a tent all to myself? I came to the conclusion that I was the ONLY female in attendance here.

"Diamante!" Mario called to me. He waved me over to his small group of men.

I motioned for a nearby guard to come and watch the horses while I went to see what Mario wanted. When I reached the circle of men, they all watched me with intent eyes. Over the years, I had learned to hate the opposite sex. They were evil, conniving, and only cared about their personal well being's. So, I was a tad weary of my position on this army. I knew Mario was a pure, kind-hearted man that I could trust with my life. . .but the rest of these thugs were common street brutes. What could I say of them?

"Diamante, it's been said that you know Orazio Marcello, Vieri's friend. Is this true?" he asked.

My lip curled a bit at his name, but I disregarded it. "Yes, I do. Almost too well."

"What of him? Should we be concerned?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'll have his personal assassins hidden around the city. He's a powerful man - very closely related to the Templar order. He's also weak and has others do his bidding for him. But, if I may. . ."

"Yes?" Mario encouraged.

"If we happen to come across Orazio, I want to take his life," I looked in the face's of the other men. "He is mine to kill and only mine."

"Very well," Mario agreed, sensing some hostility.

"However, he might be hard to find. Like I said, he's a weak man with a powerful hand. I'm sure most of Vieri's men are being supplied by Orazio himself. Really, if we could get to Orazio first, we could eliminate Vieri's sources. You see, I'm more concerned with ending Orazio's pathetic life than Vieri's.

"But, if it is necessary," I continued, "I'd offer myself in order to bring Vieri out from the shadows. If Orazio gained knowledge that I was in the city alone, he'd stop at nothing to have me captured. Then, your men could advance into the city and attack when they would be at their weakest."

Mario and his advisers considered this. I have to admit, I was a little surprised that I even suggested such a tactic. I was scared to come face-to-face with Orazio once more. Nevertheless, I wanted to watch him die.

"Then it is done," he announced, nodding his head. "You will infiltrate the inner-workings of the city and try to lure Vieri and Orazio out into the open, where our men will be armed and ready. I will also make my men aware that Orazio's life is yours."

"Do you think Ezio will show up?" I asked.

He considered his thoughts before replying, "I hope so, Diamante. If not, he'd be denying everything his father worked for."

Mario Auditore also informed me that I had a tent to myself, thankfully. I nestled inside the small blanket that I had been provided with and, before drifting off to sleep, I thought about Ezio. What if I were to never see him again? Here I was - with HIS family - alone. I prayed to myself that he would find the truth in his heart and accept who he really was. . .his life depended on it. Hell, I depended on it. But wait - did I really just admit that I wanted Ezio?

* * *

**_Thanks again to my beta! :)_**

**_So, this took forever to write. I started it about three times before I got this super cool idea in my head for the next chapter, so all this is just boring crap that's necessary for the succession of the plot. The next chapter might be just a bit sad. :/_**


	10. If This Is Death

**_Song inspiration: "Cold" - Static-X_**

Mario, myself, and his army of men spent a considerable amount of time traveling to San Gimignano. I had never been to this part of Italy before; rather, I had never traveled much out of Venezia before. By the time we actually reached the borders of the city it was dawn. The sun was beginning to crest over the tattered buildings. I lightly patted Ombra's neck, for the animal had journeyed a good deal.

I didn't particularly like this place. It seemed full of secrets and betrayal. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I was picking up the vibe that many bad things had happened here in the past. Whatever the reason, I knew Vieri and Orazio were hiding within its walls and it was my job to bring them out into the light. I also knew that the only way to do this was to offer myself as bait to lure them from their slimy hiding places - especially Orazio. I knew that if I tempted him with my flesh, well, he couldn't resist.

"Diamante!" Mario broke my train of thought. "We are going to establish ourselves here, on the outskirts of the city. I'm sure Vieri has his men looking out for invaders, so be on your guard at all times."

He placed a firm, solid hand on my shoulder and looked me directly in the eyes. "Soon, I want you to go into the heart of the city and find the Vieri, and then Orazio. You are to bring them out into plain sight where my men can advance. Diamante, I want you to be absolutely fearless and show no sign of weakness. This man, Orazio, deserves whatever pain you wish to bring him, but remember, you must fight with honor."

"I don't know. . .I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from taking his life. He took so much from me and I intend to get it back," I replied.

"I understand. . ."

Since I only had an hour or so before I had to sneak my way into Orazio's inner circle, I took the time to remove myself from the watchful eyes of the men and to somewhere more private. I managed to locate a nearby tree, which provided shade as well, to sit and think under. Many questions rolled through my mind, but the one I couldn't seem to answer was why had I decided to travel to Firenze in the first place? What business did I truly have in stepping into the matters of a completely random execution? Sure, I knew the accusations were false and yes, I knew that Giovanni was a completely innocent man, but why? How did I even know that I could salvage the situation?

Secondly, why was I so damn concerned with where Ezio was? I had never, ever in my life worried myself over another being. Yet, here I was, contemplating Ezio's arrival. Part of me just assumed that he would come galloping into the city with that same damn smile on his face; The other half also assumed that he didn't care enough about his true self to take responsibility for his actions. I guess that discovering your family is a secret band of assassins really could be a large weight to bear, but at the same time, it's more of an honor than anything else.

And finally, the opportunity had I long awaited for was just under my fingertips, only a mere inch away from my hidden blade. The years of agony and pain I had spent alone, grieving the death of my parents were about to be repaid. My lips curled into a smile at the though of watching Orazio die.

At Mario's command, I entered the heart of the city completely alone. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself, but I needed to make myself known to the bystanders and guards. Upon hearing the mention of my name, I hoped, Orazio would somehow be notified of my return. I could picture him, a smug smile plastered across his face, ordering my capture. I decided that I would mingle with the customers in front of a weapon shop. They were all men, decorated with shiny blades and well-crafted throwing knives. Definitely not assassins or even Templars, but wealthy nobles that insisted on showing off their coins instead of their skills. I made my way to the front, asking the merchant if he could repair a random dagger I just so happened to ruin. He slowly took it from me, examining it all the while, and nodded.

"So tell us, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing playing with knives?" one of the men laughed. I couldn't exactly tell if he was trying to make his friends laugh or trying to flirt with me. Either way, I was annoyed.

"My looks are deceiving," I replied, making direct eye contact with him.

"Huh," he huffed, clearly trying to gain the upper hand. "Is that so?"

With one fluid motion, I spun around to face the man and pulled out a smaller dagger; I pointed the tip at his throat. His friends gasped in shock. The eager man unwillingly put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Whoa, easy now," he laughed nervously. I only pressed the edge of my knife a little further into the thickness of his skin.

I heard a throat clear behind me and I realized it was the shop owner. Apparently my broken knife hadn't required much maintenance. "_Signorina _(miss)," he said softly, testing my emotions. "There wasn't much work to be done on your weapon. Just a dull tip is all," he explained to me.

Without removing my blade from the other man's throat, I outstretched my arm to receive my knife. In exchange for the newly sharpened tool, I handed the shopkeeper a few coins. Then I fixated myself back to the outspoken noble. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should be more careful with my toys." With that, I swiftly sheathed my dagger and was on my way further into the city.

My small excursion with the men only set my plan even more motion. Now my image was stuck in the heads, and they would recall the events that took place to other friends and, hopefully, even the guards.

I kept my hood low on my face as I slowly continued my escapade through San Gimignano. By this time, most of the eyes in the city were transfixed on me. I smirked at the attention, the pride showing in my gait. However, I was on a mission. I had yet to make any actual advances toward the main goal - which was to find Vieri or Orazio. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a group of guards pointing at me and whispering amongst themselves. As much as I strained to hear them, I couldn't. One of them nodded and began to stray away from the group. . . and in my direction.

"You, woman! Stop!" he shouted.

I turned to face him. I straightened my back and locked my knees in place to seem taller and even more menacing. "Yes?"

"What's this I hear of you threatening a noble's life at the weapons shop? Is this true?" he questioned.

"Care to find out?" I asked sweetly before forcefully throwing a small knife at him. It stuck on the left side of his chest. Blood began to slowly ooze from the wound and the guard held his injury in shock.

"_Assassino _(assassin)!" the fallen guard called to his fellow soldiers.

This was the perfect opportunity to call complete attention to myself now. I was sure that these men operated under the authority of Vieri or Orazio, so perhaps if I caused enough trouble, I would be taken away to one of them. I flexed my fingers and waited for one of them to strike. There were four men, each of them with their swords raised in anticipation. I taunted them to strike.

In just a matter of minutes, one of the men advanced and the clanging of metal resonated throughout the city streets. Onlookers were wide-eyed with fear, hoping not to become involved. Others were completely surprised to realize that I was a woman and not a criminal. Yet, I expertly deflected the attacks being thrown at me. In fact, the fight wasn't even that much of a challenge.

Then I heard the voice. The slimy, rigid voice I had worked so hard to suppress.

"Well well, look who it is," Orazio cooed. "Back off, boys," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

The guards sheathed their weapons but didn't give me much space, probably because I was about to be apprehended.

"How have you been, _bambolina _(baby)?" Orazio inquired with severe sarcasm.

"_Vaffanculo _(fuck off)," I hissed.

He chuckled. "Oh, Diamante, it has been too long!" He took a step forward and leaned into my personal space. "Too long, indeed."

I smirked.

"So what have you come to do? Kill me?" he laughed. "Well, you've done a great job so far! Some assassin you are, huh? You've already drawn attention to yourself and you haven't even gotten to me yet. I'm not surprised, though. You were trained by your father, right?"

That remark hit me hard, and I lunged for his throat; However, two guards grabbed a hold of my arms and held them fast. I'm a strong girl, but two stronger men were of no match to me. I was helpless. I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down and not carefully planning my attack. I hoped that Mario would charge through the city soon.

"And then you insist on attacking me? Tsk tsk, you haven't learned much, have you?"

Dumb ass. There's a fucking army outside these walls.

"Boys, take her to Vieri. Let him have his fun." He turned to me, "You know, Vieri isn't that bad of a guy. A little rough, I'll admit, but he knows how to handle his business, if you know what I mean. You see, he told me how he was ambushed by the Auditore boy and a girl. . .who sounded just like you. And you know what? That pissed him off."

"_Bene _(good)."

He cocked his head and looked directly into my eyes. "You'll soon be regretting that."

* * *

I let the soldiers lead me into a large villa in the heart of the city. It was rather grand with a large entrance, so I assumed that Vieri and Orazio were currently living here. They ushered me through the large doors and into a smaller room, which I took to be an office. It wasn't very extravagant, yet I couldn't hold much to Orazio. He was a simple man.

Then, things took a huge turn for the worse. It seemed that Vieri was extremely pissed off that he had been embarrassed in front of his own friends, so he was planned on taking it out on me. The worst part? He wanted to hurt me to get back at Ezio. Sure, I played a part in his demise, but he had pent up anger for Ezio that overpowered whatever he felt towards me. So, as a final act of revenge, he planned on torturing me until I cried for Ezio Auditore to come rescue me. And then, he'd kill Ezio, too.

". . .And when he comes here to find you, I'll have my way with you right in front of him. I'll make him watch. And when I'm done, I'm going kill you, too," he threatened.

By this time, I was breaking down inside. Those dark memories were flooding my mind again. All the while the men in the room were laughing at Vieri's plans. I just hoped that Mario was well on his way into the city. Then I thought about Ezio and the mistakes he was currently making. If he showed up here, he'd be walking straight into a trap.

My arms ached from being behind my back for so long. I was kneeling on the floor in front of Vieri - which suggested that I wasn't able to hold him off any longer. Just like that horrid night many years ago, the men surrounded me. Rage filled my body and anger pulsed through my blood. I hated these people. I hated them! I despised Orazio and I thought nothing more of this Vieri. They could go to hell for all I care. Nobody has their way with me, not anymore.

As Vieri made a move towards me, I violently tried to shake off the two guards holding me still. I failed. They were just a bit too strong. Just as I thought my life was about to shatter, Vieri stopped. His face had this awful pondering look to it, and I for the first time in my life I was afraid of what he was thinking about.

"Better yet, I'll drag you outside these walls myself. I want the Auditore to come to me. What better way to lure him in than to have you tied up against your will? Oh, this is absolutely perfect!" He explained with a little too much enthusiasm.

But this sent a wave of relief over me. If Vieri was concentrated on murdering Ezio, his attention would be somewhere else and not on me. That left Orazio to me. His life was mine. I had a small spark of hope that Ezio was on his way here. Something, whatever it was, in my heart told me that he realized the errors of his ways. He realized that he needed to be here alongside his uncle and hopefully he realized he needed to be at my side.

The men pulled me up off the ground and proceeded to tie my wrists together behind my back. For added measures, they pulled the strings extra tight against my skin. Still, I kept my head held high and my trademark "don't-give-a-fuck" smirk plastered on my face. The only thought running through my mind was my parents and the fond memories I had of both of them. My mother and her long, luscious blond hair. My father and his tall, muscular frame. Vieri took a rough hold of my upper arm and pulled my along as we went back outside the villa. It was still peaceful inside the city, so I assumed that Mario was waiting for some kind of signal from me. Since Vieri's idea was to draw attention to me and bring Ezio forth, we traveled up to the top of the city walls. Orazio trailed behind, obviously enjoying the sight of me all tied up and helpless.

When we reached the top, Vieri was completely dumbfounded. Mario's army had assembled outside and was ready to attack at my command. Mario saw my tall frame, bound to the will of this wicked man, and ordered his troops onward. Vieri yelled something to one of the guards who nodded in return and ran to assemble their own army of soldiers.

As if my own wishes had been heard, I spotted Ezio amongst the sea of armed men. He stood out like a brightly colored flower in a field of green grass. My heart soared at the sight of him, which I found to be odd. His hood was on, but he was staring up at us, giving Vieri and myself a full view of his current facial expression. First, I saw immense anger. Second, I saw a twinge of hatred. And lastly, I saw regret. The last time we had spoken had been in an argument and Ezio had clearly stated he didn't care about me. This was eating at him as I could tell. His eyes locked on with mine after making a once-over of my frame. I tried telling him with my expressions that he needed to be careful, but I don't think he cared.

"What's the matter, Auditore?" Vieri teased.

Ezio said nothing.

"It's a shame you let her come here alone," he continued. "She was such a fun time."

Ezio's fists balled at his sides. He was so pissed off. I was surprised that I was taking this whole hostage thing so well.

"She has yet to submit to me, though. I'm sure that won't be a problem, right, Orazio?" Vieri shouted.

That's when my emotions went plummeting to the ground. Orazio came from behind and roughly pulled me by my hips towards him; It looked as if I was their play toy, and the fun had only just begun. Orazio's lips grazed my exposed neck and his hands roamed my body. I felt so disgusting that I wanted to vomit. He felt wrong. Everything about him made my body want to convulse. I shuddered at his touches.

I glanced back down at where Ezio was watching us. I couldn't even tell what kind of expression he wore, but it was a mixture of sadness and fear. And with that, he was gone. I assumed he was coming for me.

"I've missed you," Orazio whispered.

"I wish I could say the same," I replied, the ice apparent in my words.

He laughed an evil, cold-hearted laugh. I pictured his blood spilling from his body.

"This is perfect," Vieri commented, taking no notice of Orazio's fascination with me. "The Auditore is obviously on his way up here."

Vieri and Orazio led me off the city walls and down onto the streets where we met with a group of men. They were well dressed in noble-like garb. I assumed they were working with Vieri and Orazio.

"It's settled: Vieri, you and Orazio will remain here to coordinate the _mercenari _(mercenaries). Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done," one of the strange men spoke. "Who is this?" he pointed to me.

"Diamante Aldrovadina," answered Orazio. "She's a dear friend to Ezio Auditore. With her bound to us, he'll be here in no time to save her."

"What about that _ubriacone _(drunk) Mario? He continued to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend," Vieri questioned.

The man called Jacopo added, "He's always been trouble. Just like that _bastardo _(bastard) brother of his."

"He was more of a man than you'll ever be," I spat. This earned me a forceful jerk, which jostled my nerves.

"Then let me reunite them, father!" Vieri pleaded.

The man that spoke earlier dismissed the idea. "There will be plenty of time to clean up the _rifiuti _(trash) when we're finished. Now, is there anything else? May the Father of Understanding guide you."

My brows furrowed together in complete confusion. What the fuck was going on?

"_Commandante_ (commander)!" a soldier called to Vieri. We all stopped to look at the man.

"What?" Vieri asked, annoyed.

"Mario Auditore has invade the city! He comes for you!" the soldier explained.

Orazio and Vieri both laughed. "Then let's not keep him waiting!"

Before long I was being pulled again, but this time by Orazio. We followed Vieri up onto a high tower to overlook the battles taking place below. Four guards stood watch as we waited. . .and waited. Orazio still had a strong hold on my frame, which was entirely unnecessary.

"I'm going to enjoy killing your little love interest," Vieri cooed.

I shot him an ice-cold stare.

"You know, I can think of a few ways to get you to talk. . .maybe even scream," Vieri suggested. I felt Orazio's body shake from his laughter. His hand then began to travel lower and lower, until he rested his hand close to my inner thigh. I felt to violated, so wrong.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the side of the tower and took out one of the guards standing watch. The others were suddenly extremely alert. Vieri pushed his men forward and came to cower by myself and Orazio. Ezio danced with the guards, effectively dodging their attacks and pushing his blade into their stomachs. My nerves were so fucked at this point that I couldn't even comprehend what was really going on. However, while Orazio's attention was diverted, I began to wriggle the ropes off of my wrists; Just enough to move my wrist to activate my hidden blade incase I needed to use it.

Ezio took down the remaining three soldiers; That left only him and Vieri to settle their battle once and for all. Ezio wasted no time in attacking. He swung at Vieri's head, but the snake maneuvered out of its way. I flinched as their swords slammed together again and again and again. Vieri managed to strike down Ezio and he laughed as the Auditore fell to the ground.

"You should stay there, Auditore. It's where you belong!" Vieri spat. Then, his eyes fixated on me. He had a crazed look about him as he pulled out a smaller dagger. I knew what he was about to do. In one quick motion (as Orazio held me still) he pushed the tip of the blade into my side. Pain rushed through my body as I cried out. Immediate, blood started to pool in my clothes. It was unbearable. Orazio's grip on me loosened. I mustered enough strength to perform one final blow and I jerked backwards and knocked Orazio back a few feet. I turned, and with one final kick to the chest, I sent Orazio sailing over the side of the tower to meet his death.

Then, I collapsed. My world turned dark and I could barely see the outlines of Ezio and Vieri anymore. I didn't care, either. I managed to kill the only person that had ever brought me such pain and misery. I pictured my father with a proud look on his face, knowing that I had done the family an incredible and honorable deed. I saw my mother, cupping my face in her hands, telling me that I was the most beautiful girl in all of Italia.

I faded off into the darkness, not sure of what to expect. If this was death, then Ezio was the angel. If this was death, then it was warm. If this was death, then it was final.

* * *

**So, I really liked writing this chapter because I have some GREAT ideas for the next few! I promise there will be some intimacy! ;) **

**Thanks to my beta. She rocks! **

**Thanks to all the fans who have been reading/reviewing. It means so much to me! I'm going to work on a new drawing of Diamante here soon, so keep checking back to see if she's done!**


	11. Will You Listen Now?

**_Song inspiration: "Driving Nails" - Demon Hunter_**

When I was younger, my mother used to tell me that nothing is true, but everything is permitted. I never quite understood what she was referring to, but I played along anyways and took her advice. She would take my hand and walk me up and down the streets of Venezia, letting my eyes absorb all the wonders there were to be seen. I would run ahead and pull her along, yelling, "_Madre, andiamo (mother, faster)!"_ with each footstep. I can still see her smiling at my actions.

So, I stuck to my mother's words: if nothing is true, was I alive?

I was walking somewhere, my location unknown. I was floating; my body suspended in sheets of silk and satin. All I could see was a mass sea of blackness, shimmering and glittering as I continued down my path. Like pieces to a puzzle, my memories lay shattered beneath my feet. I reached down to pick up a fragment of my own mind. I watched as a memory took place before my eyes. I looked down at the rest below and noticed that most of them consisted of Ezio and me. I pulled my brow together in confusion. Why was he here?

"Diamante," a soothing, yet powerful voice called to me. It had the soft tones of a female.

My head swiveled all around, but I could not find where the voice was coming from. It didn't sound familiar at all to me. "Who is this?" I questioned into the darkness.

"My identity is not that important at the moment. You're dying," she explained. I assumed whatever was talking was that of the female gender.

"I figured," I started to choke. "Are you the angel of death?"

She laughed. "No, not exactly. I've come to tell you that it's not your time, child. You are too strong to stop fighting now."

"I don't know how to get back."

"That's why I've come to help you."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're inside your own conscience, waiting on death to overcome you. Actually, you've been here for quite some time. Ezio is really worried about you," she told me.

I was shocked at hearing the mention of Ezio. "Ezio?"

"Yes, Ezio. He sits by your bedside for hours upon hours and talks to you - he's told you stories about his past. Haven't you noticed?" she asked of me, motioning to the broken memory fragments still scattered throughout the dark space.

"These aren't my memories?"

"No, of course not. Ezio is trying to get through to you. He has almost come to accept your death. Return to him."

I didn't say anything back. Instead, I rubbed my head. Everything was so confusing. I thought I was dead. Wherever I was, Ezio was too.

"Do you feel that?" she questioned, breaking my concentration.

"Feel what?"

"That tingling sensation in your right hand?"

I immediately cradled my right hand against my chest. Well, she was right. I _did _feel something odd about my hand.

"Well, yeah."

"That's Ezio. . . he's holding your hand right now. He's crying, Diamante, yet nobody else is around to see. Men - such large egos."

"_Mio dio _(my God)," I whispered to myself.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting much longer," she told me.

"I didn't ask to be stabbed, you know," I pointed out.

"Oh, about that. Do you even remember what happened?"

"No."

"Well, Vieri knocked Ezio to the ground, and he figured that hurting you would hurt Ezio even more. He stabbed you, Diamante. Right above the hip. Well, Ezio was enraged. He pushed his blade through Vieri's neck, but then he kept going and going. His uncle even had to tell him to stop. He's becoming quite the assassin."

"I think I love him," I confessed to the celestial being.

"You think?" she chuckled.

"I. . .I can't tell him. I don't know how. No. There's no way I can already love this man. I barely know him."

"Details mean nothing. Emotions and feelings mean everything. You require his touch more than you'd like to believe."

"Can I ask you another question? Since you seem to know so much about who I am."

"Of course, child."

"Why do I see visions of the future?"

"Because," she began, "you've been given a great gift. It will be of great use on your journey soon, I promise."

"My journey?"

"You will find out soon enough, Diamante. But for now, we both must leave this realm. I offer only one suggestion as you return back to him: quit driving nails into your soul. Let him fix you," the voice commanded.

"How do I go back?" I asked her one final time.

"Just wake up," she faded off into the blackness.

* * *

I noticed two things right away about my current state: one, my lower groin was throbbing, sending pain shooting throughout my body. Two, I was extremely warm. I left my eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being alive. However, I had no idea as to what was going on. My senses were extremely dull.

That's when I felt his hand upon my face. I kept my eyes closed shut. Ezio was talking to me in my sleep. I didn't want him to interrupt him.

"I wish I took the opportunity to get to know who you really are. You hide behind a facade of toughness and evil, but I know that you're breaking down inside. I can see it in your eyes. You can't leave me, not now. You know, I think you have a beautiful soul - despite what you say. Just come back to me, please," he whispered into my ear.

My eyes involuntarily fluttered open. The first thing I saw was his eyes. They were gleaming with sadness, but still retained their golden hues. The sunlight pouring into the room glinted off his irises, causing me to take a sharp inhale. He looked so. . .beautiful.

"Diamante?" the familiar, sweet voice called to me. The worry was evident in his tone.

"Ezio," I breathed, my own voice dulled by the pain and lack of energy.

He took my face in his hands and ran his thumbs over my cheeks. I think that he was trying to make sure the moment was real and that I was actually alive. "_Bambolina _(baby), you scared me."

"Sorry," I managed to say. "I'll try not to get stabbed next time."

He smiled softly. "Much appreciated."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, you're back at Mario's villa in Monteriggoni. We defeated Vieri's forces, by the way," he added.

I didn't care about that so much. Hearing Vieri's name pissed me off. "And what time is it?"

"Almost noon," he answered. "You've been asleep for three days."

"WHAT?" I yelled (though my yell wasn't much louder than the average individual talking. My voice had yet to return to me.)

Without thinking, I tried sitting up. The pain was so immense that I cried out in shock. Ezio's eyes widened and his hand pushed against my shoulder, laying me back down against the pillows. "I think you should rest, _mia cara _(my dear)."

"How bad is the wound?"

"Eh, I've seen better," he grimaced. "Luckily, we were quick to react so you should be clear of any infections. You'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

"How the fuck did I survive?" I asked, somewhat in a joking manner. I knew this would probably be a sensitive subject to him considering what he had recently been through.

He ignored this. "I'm going to go tell Mario and the rest of the family that you've finally woken up. They'll be relieved."

Though I was reluctant to let him leave my side, I nodded. "Hurry back. Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" I asked of him.

"You're the one with the stab wound and you wonder of my personal status? I think you're going soft on me," he chuckled.

"Never," I shook my head.

He smiled warmly at me before leaving the room via the ladder. So, I was in his bed? I shifted around uncomfortably, suddenly thinking about all the girls who he had fucked on these very sheets. Knowing him, it was a large number - and still growing. I laid my head back against the pillows and sighed. What was I supposed to do for the next couple weeks? Just lie here and wither away?

I heard laughter coming from outside the villa. I was pissed because I couldn't get out of bed to further investigate, so I sat completely still and tried to listen to the men talking below.

". . .He is Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in all of Europe. . .Templar Order," I picked up on Mario's authentic voice.

". . .Responsible for the murder of my father and brothers," Ezio said next.

". . .Kill you too, if given the chance."

Their voices became too distant for me to accurately hear, but I heard the front door of the villa open and close, so I assumed they were inside. Their conversation continued up the hallways and to the ladder of Ezio's room, but it was of cities and war. None of it was of much use to me. Suddenly, Ezio's head popped up from the ladder, followed by his uncle. I smiled at their sudden appearance.

"Diamante! It is so good to have you with us once more. My _nipote _(nephew) was so worried about you, no?" Mario chimed, elbowing Ezio in the ribs. "Truly, I am grateful that you are alright."

I smiled warmly at his confession. "_Grazie_ (thank you), Mario. Without your hospitality, I don't think I would have lasted long."

He huffed in response. "Do not even consider thanking me, _signorina_ (miss). Without your bravery, the trip to San Gimignano would have been a complete disaster. Our city owes you a great debt. We should be the ones thanking you."

"Oh, no, it's-" I tried to say, but he interrupted me.

"I will hear nothing of it! You risked your life for our cause," Mario said, pointing his finger at me.

"Very well," I finally agreed.

Mario threw Ezio a look told him meet him outside in the courtyard later tonight for further instructions. Then, he left us alone again. Ezio looked back at me and regarded my body in his bed.

"Why do you insist on sleeping in my bed without me? I'm really growing impatient here," he laughed. I remembered the other night when we had fallen asleep together after our escapade in the rain.

I didn't find his little comment as funny as he did. I mean, I didn't ask to be stabbed in the fucking groin. I gave him a look that suggested he change the topic - real quick. Instead, he came to my side and tossed the blanket aside, exposing the wound. It was then that I realized I really wasn't wearing any form of pants, just a pair of undergarments.

My eyes narrowed in question. "Um, where are my clothes?"

"Gone," he answered. His eyes slowly met mine. "I need to change these bandages."

I smirked. "I think you're enjoying this too much."

He held his hands up in defense, yet a small grin formed on his lips. "I'm just making sure you are okay."

"Whatever," I waved my hand.

So, I sat still as Ezio slowly unwrapped the cloth covering my lower abdomen and groin. I'll admit - I enjoyed for the most part. His touch sent shivers echoing up my spine. When all the bandages were all removed, I looked down at my torn flesh. The wound itself was about two inches in length and wasn't looking too pretty. There was dried blood encrusting the cut, and thanks to me trying to sit up earlier, fresh blood was starting to seep through. It was so revolting that even I had to look away.

Ezio reached across my body to the small bedside table. He pulled over a tiny jar of some kind of liquid, which I took to be an ointment. He shot me a remorseful look before saying, "This is going to sting."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

The next two weeks went by so slow that I was becoming more and more irritated as the days passed. Ezio and the villa staff eventually became used to my constant attitude towards everything. I felt like I turned thirty-five by the time my stab wound had healed.

I was able to move from Ezio's loft to my own bedroom. It still hurt a little bit to move around, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. My room didn't offer as much sunlight as Ezio's did and that really bothered me.

During my periods of rest (which basically took up the whole day), I reflected on some of the things that had happened in my life. First of all, I saved an Auditore who, in turn, was now trying to save me from own destructive self. Secondly, I was caught on the assassin-side of a war that seemed to be ongoing for ages. Thirdly, I was denying my own emotions. And lastly, I was almost killed. . .again.

I could tell that Ezio was up to something by how guarded his answers to my questions were. I would ask him about his plans and he would reply with a simple answer, not giving away too much. He usually kept his eyes downcast because he knew I could read them like a book. He spent most of the day training with the mercenaries outside and most of the night talking with his uncle. He visited me frequently throughout the day to make sure I was doing alright. I appreciated his efforts.

Finally, after the two weeks of being completely useless, it was Maria who decided that I should try to start moving around again. She ordered Ezio to stay by my side incase I would be hit by a sudden wave of pain. Before long, I was back into my normal swing of things - fighting, climbing, and running. I challenged myself to go harder, faster, and higher each and every day. I even asked Ezio to accomapny me on a few free runs. This surprised him because I had never asked him for help before, especially when it came to training. After my near-death experience, I felt like I had to prepare for whatever was coming my way.

* * *

It had been a long training day. The sun was still bright in the sky as it started to descend behind the mountains. The usual golds and pinks swept over Monteriggoni, coloring it with a beauty unlike any other. I sat on the edge of the training ring trying to catch my breath. Ezio had provided with me an actual challenge instead of pissing around. Mario wanted each of us to practice deflecting attacks. So, we spent the last hour or so taunting each other and then dodging the jabs.

"Strange," Ezio said by the group of men he was standing near. His fingers curled under his chin like he was thinking about a confusing concept. "You would think she would welcome my sword, yet she pushes it away."

The others laughed at his obvious sexual innuendo and cheered for the whores. Where that came from, I have no clue. It's not like these brutes were bred for intelligence. Ezio saw that I wasn't going to laugh so he came over to me. "I was only kidding," he whispered into my ear.

"Are we finished here?" I asked Mario, ignoring Ezio's attempt at flirting with me.

"_Si_ (yes)," he replied. I slid off the side and made my way to the villa. I didn't say a single word to Ezio as I walked away. For added measures, I swayed my hips even more than usual to make all the men stare.

I heard footsteps coming up fast behind me. Ha, I knew Ezio would follow me. "Diamante, wait!" he called to me. I made no effort to turn around. Actually, I even quickened my pace a little bit. I really just wanted Ezio to chase after me. _"Make the men do all the work," _I heard my mother's voice inside my head.

Then, I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my abdomen and pull me backwards. Ezio laughed as he swung me around in the air, then held me up against his body. I was trapped in his powerful arms - helpless and submissive to his will. He leaned his head down so his lips were nuzzling my ear.

"Will you listen now?" he asked, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"That depends," I said in a whisper, "on what you have to say, considering you insist on making fun of me."

He brought me even closer into his embrace. "I'm only having fun."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see. "Yes, Ezio. I know you love to mess around."

"I can't help it," he said in defense. "The women like what I have to offer."

"And what is that, exactly?" I asked.

"Care to find out?" he replied.

"No, now what the fuck do you want?"

He released me from his hold, but spun me around to face him. "Take a walk with me?"

"Fine," I said hesitantly.

We spent a good hour walking the streets of Monteriggoni, talking about our lives, our interests, and our favorite ways to assassinate a target. I enjoyed the conversation for the most part, but I could tell he didn't ask me to talk a walk for this reason. There was something else he had yet to touch on. His eyes were full of wonder, yet they were very guarded. Finally, as the sun was fully behind the mountains now, he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"We're leaving," he told me.

Well, this was a surprise. "When you mean 'we. . .'"

"I mean you and me."

"And this took you three weeks to tell me because. . .?" I pushed.

He tilted his head at me and his brow furrowed in slight confusion. "You're not upset?"

"No? Can you stop being such a pussy all the damn time? Just tell me what the fuck we're doing and I'll do it."

I think this set something off deep inside of him - but in a good way. A fire appeared in his eyes and a devious smirk on his lips. Maybe he was being so guarded around me because of the recent events, who knows?

"Well," he began, his voice in a new tone, "we leaving tomorrow morning, before dawn."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Back to Firenze," he said with slight sadness.

"Why?" I asked. He hadn't been back to his home city ever since. . .the incident.

"To kill Francesco de'Pazzi. He deserves the same fate as his son," he explained to me with poison in his voice.

"Who is Rodrigo Borgia?" I suddenly asked. I mean, I couldn't really help it. It was just something on my mind.

Ezio seemed a little surprised. "How do you know who Rodrigo Borgia is?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "I don't. That's why I asked you?"

"My uncle tells me that he is the most powerful man in all of Europe and the leader of the Templar Order. I hold him responsible for my family's death."

"I see. Where is he from?"

"Spain, I believe. Hey, what's with you? You seem a little. . .on edge."

I glared at him. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked with heavy doubt.

"Yeah," I said, a little annoyed by his sudden urge to care about my feelings. I shook it off. "It's getting dark out."

"I thought you liked night time?"

"I do, but we've been gone for quite awhile."

He looked towards the direction of the villa. "You're probably right," he agreed. I mouthed an 'I know.'

He reached for my hand as we turned around and flashed me an innocent smile. I couldn't help it - I broke under his stare. Returning the gesture, I mustered the most "I-hate-you" looking kind of smile I could. Hand in hand, we walked back towards the villa under the brightly-lit night sky.

* * *

_I was amongst a sea of happy, dancing people all adorned with intricate masks to hide their true identities. It was dark outside, so I assumed it was night time. There was music playing and people were laughing as the muscians played their favorite tunes. I walked through the crowd completely aimlessly and without any sense of direction. I passed a group of men who, even in their masks, raked their eyes over my body. I don't know why, but I reached up to my face and felt for my own mask. I had one on too, so at least these creeps couldn't tell who I really was._

_Then, I saw him. He came floating towards me like an angel, that devious little smirk upon his lips. His robes fluttered lightly behind him and his hood was covering his eyes as he came closer and closer. I couldn't help but smile as he drew near._

"_Ezio," I smiled, welcoming him to the festivities. _

_He said nothing but continued to advance, still wearing that smirk of his. However, my surprise quickly turned to worry; his posture suggested otherwise. With one fluid motion, he thrusted his hidden blade into my heart. I gurgled as blood gathered in my throat and started dripping out of my mouth. My eyes were wide with fear and shock, but Ezio. . .Ezio looked on as if he had just completed another mission. Not even one sign of remorse._

"_What. . .doing. . .?" I managed to say, slowling fading off into the darkness._

_He didn't respond. He didn't say anything. He simply looked me directly in the eyes and laughed._

I sat up furioulsy in bed, pulling up sheets with me. I was panting and sweating as if I had just ran for hours. My body shivered with fear. I sighed, putting my face in my hands and trying to recall what I had just dreamt about. Ezio totally just murdered me. Cold-blooded murder. But why? I tugged at the bed sheets again. With so many emotions running through my head, what was I to make of this?

I looked towards the window; the moonlight looked almost heavenly as it shone brilliantly across the sky. I decided that the best way to clear my head would be to take a short walk outside in the cool night time air. I threw off the remaining covers and slipped out through my bedroom window.

I took a couple laps around the villa before stopping in the courtyard. The trees were swaying slightly in the breeze; their leaves rustling, almost like a calming effect to my jostled nerves. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to practice my knife-throwing skills. I removed a few from my pockets (I guess I didn't take them off before going to bed) and held them readily in my hands. I threw the first one without much effort and missed the target I was aiming for, which pissed me off. Already flustered, I threw two more and missed my original target again. What the fuck was wrong? I never missed.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself. I went to the tree that was posing as my victim to retrieve my knives.

Back in my original starting position, I raised a knife above my head, eyeing the target in front of me. Steady. . .aim. . .

"A little midnight practice?" Ezio sounded.

I jumped at his sudden (and creepy) appearence and dropped the knife I was holding. I also shouted "_cazzo_ (fuck)" when I had to bend over to pick it up. I turned to face him and was instantly greeted by his usual annoying smile. He was wearing a simple tunic and pants - NOT his typical assassin robes, which was weird to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He cocked his head. "Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" I said with clear annoyance in my voice.

"I think you're out here for a different reason," he suggested.

I turned away to resume my knife-throwing. "Enlighten me."

"Something's been bothering you ever since you woke up," he pointed out.

"Uh yeah, maybe it's because I got fucking stabbed?" I said. "Damnit." I missed again.

"And I want to know what it is," he demanded. The authority was evident.

"You know," I began, taking another knife in my hold, "I just had a dream about you."

"Really?" I picked up in the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well, don't get all excited. Next time you think about killing me, don't even fucking try."

"I killed you?" he sounded almost amused.

I swiftly spun around. "It's really not that funny. It was so vivid, Ezio. You were even smirking the whole time. And after you laughed incredibly manically.

"What happened?"

"I. . .I don't know. You just came out of nowhere with that damn smile on your face and put your blade straight through my heart. I think we were in Venice, but I'm not sure. Everyone was wearing a mask."

He came up behind me and placed his hands on my upper arms. "It was only just a dream. It wasn't real."

I tried shaking off his hold, but it was useless. And for some unknown reason, tears started to form in my eyes. At that moment I reazlied that I had a wealth of anger built up inside of me and day by day I was unleashing it upon Ezio for no actual purpose. It even made me feel bad. Who am I? Do I even know anymore?

Then, without thinking, I took off into a dead sprint. I don't know why. I wasn't even really sure as to where I was going. I just ran. I could hear Ezio right on my heels. "What are you doing?" he called out to me.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They just started flowing like a waterfall of sadness. So many memories and thoughts flooded my mind that I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I thought about my mother, father, Orazio, the fact that I almost died, the strange celestial spirit I talked to in my sleep, and the nagging fact that I liked Ezio as more than just a friend. I ran and ran and ran until I reached the edge of the city. I eventually slowed down and Ezio was right beside me.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked with extreme concern.

I was too flustered to answer, so instead I ran my fingers through my hair. "_Non lo so_ (I don't know)," I finally answered.

Then, I let it all out, "I just. . .I don't even know who I am anymore, Ezio. Am I the cold-hearted assassin I've come to be, or am I Diamante Aldrovadina, the strong daughter of two wealthy nobles? I can't take this anymore. I've spent the past two years keeping my true emotions hidden deep within my soul. And you," I pointed directly at him and strided up to meet his stance, "You tortue me. Everyday. Everyday I'm torn between how I want to feel about you and how I should feel about you."

I worked my way into his arms and lightly pounded against his chest. "I'm falling for you and I'm afraid you won't be there to catch me," I cried.

He stopped my fists by taking a powerful hold of my wrists and brought them down to my sides. "Diamante," he whispered.

I continued to blabber on about random shit. "Diamante," he said again with a bit more force.

"Wha-" I shouted, looking him in the eyes.

In that moment he pressed his lips to mine. All of my troubles seemed to melt away with his kiss. They were perfect - soft and full, moving a slow rhythm against mine. He let go of my wrists and moved his hands to my face. My arms involuntairly moved to his arms and took ahold of his muscular forearms.

He pulled away, still holding my face, and looked into my eyes. "Will you listen now?" he asked teasingly, which reminded me of our earlier confrontation.

I lightly laughed. "Yes."

"I will ALWAYS be there to catch you when you fall," he whispered to me.

* * *

**Thank you to my beta, Coeur de Lis! I just got to sample some of her upcoming stories and I PROMISE they are worth the wait! Hope you like The Joker ;)**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who follows and reviews this story. It really keeps to going to know at least someone out there wants to read it. **

**This chapter was one scene I've been messing around with for awhile. Now things are going to get a bit more interesting, I promise. I also didn't feel like writing out Diamante's healing process, so sorry about that :3**

**Keep reviewing! :D**


	12. A Wave of Reality

**_Song inspiration: "Rehab (rock remix)" - Rihanna/some artist on Youtube_**

* * *

I assumed that we would be leaving for Florence almost right away, but the following morning I quickly learned that I was wrong. I half-expected to be rudely woken up by Ezio ushering me to gather my things and leave for the forsaken city. However, I woke up to streams of sunlight licking at my face and soft sheets twisted around my calves. When did I get into my bed? I couldn't remember. And how did I manage to take off my clothes?

Then I remembered: _Ezio. _After my small emotional breakdown last night, I wondered if I had possibly blacked out and he had been forced to carry me back to my quarters. _I will ALWAYS catch you when you fall_, I could hear him saying to me in my head. What a line. My negative personality told me that was just feeding me these sweet sayings so he could speed up the whole "hero sleeps with the heroine" process. Yet, my smaller and much more mute positive side told me that he was being genuine.

I started to blink the sun away from my eyes, but suddenly my entire face was shadowed by a figure blocking the sun's rays. My eyes adjusted to the sudden change when I realized it was Ezio, crouched in my windowsill and smiling devilishly at me.

_"Buongiorno _(good morning)," he cooed.

What the hell? "What are you doing outside my window?" I hissed, rolling over.

"I was going to serenade you, but I decided I'd come piss you off instead," he laughed.

I gave him a look and threw a pillow at him. "It's working."

"_Andiamo _(let's go), get up!" he ushered. "We have shit to do."

I laughed. "What shit could there possibly be to do that would require the both of us?"

He smirked. "I could think of a few things. . ."

I simply shook my head at him. "Is sex always on your mind?"

"No, but you are," he smiled.

"That's stupid as hell."

"C'mon, get up!" he said, pulling the covers from my body. I then shot up and grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him onto the bed. With one quick, fluid motion I was straddling him, my lips at his ear.

"Don't ever do that again," I tickled at his ear, yet my voice managed to have a hint of a menacing tone.

"I don't know," he thought out loud. "If this is what happens when I do. . ."

I playfully punched his arm. "You're such a pig!"

"I didn't ask you to climb atop me, Diamante, now did I?"

That's the thing! I could never win with this boy. We always bickered back and forth, back and forth, yet somehow he always managed to outdo me.

"Whatever," I said, removing myself from his body. "What are we doing?"

His eyes suddenly lit up as if he was extremely excited to tell me about our day's adventure. "We're collecting codex pages for my uncle."

* * *

As I got dressed and had a small morning meal, Ezio told me all about the codex pages. I pretended like I was absolutely intrigued and interested in his every word, but really I already knew a good deal on the subject. Before my father was murdered, he would speak of great documents that contained extremely valuable information and could help the assassin cause.

It was a hot day, that's for sure. The sun was practically melting the ground below. I tried to stay cool by removing my hooded top, but it didn't do much. I still felt beads of sweat trickle down my back. I felt a small twinge of remorse for Ezio since his assassin robes were so heavy; but I shrugged off the feelings because really, I didn't care.

"How do you know there are codex pages here in the city?" I asked.

Ezio shurgged. "Well, I don't, really. I'm just hoping we can find some."

"Just hoping? Ezio, these are sacred documents. . .they're not going to be just floating around like a piece of parchment."

He turned to me with a small smile upon his lips. "Can you be positive? Just one time."

"Diamante!" I heard Mario's voice call from behind me. I turned to see what he wanted. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"She's searching for codex pages with me," Ezio supplied.

"No, no, I have another job for her. Come, _signorina _(miss). I trust you'll find this job to be much more satisfying," he winked.

"But uncle. . ." Ezio protested. I smiled at his obvious disappointment.

"What is it, Ezio? Do you need her to hold you hand?" his uncle laughed. I found this to be extremely funny, so I joined in the laughter. Ezio pouted.

"Hurry back to me," I said flirtatiously, yet we both knew I was only kidding. I giggled as I trekked back up the stone steps and to Mario's awaiting stance.

"He's quite taken with you," Mario commented on Ezio's and I relationship. I never thought much of it, besides the fact that I knew deep in my heart I was starting to fall for him.

"From what I've gathered, he seems quite taken with just about every female in _Italia_," I carefully replied.

Mario simply chuckled. We walked in silence as he led me to a rather spacious room in which Claudia was seated at a desk. Upon our entrance, she looked up from her work at a book and scowled at her uncle. He smiled at her and she turned back to her work, not really acknowledging my presence. "Claudia will tell you everything you need to know," he explained before leaving us alone.

Claudia looked up at me again, clearly annoyed.

"_Salute _(hello), Claudia-" I began before she cut me off.

"My uncle is _un mostro _(a monster). This is outrageous!" she complained.

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one foot. "What's happened?" I asked her.

"He's making me work. If father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this," she raged, the annoyance thick in her tone.

"And what are the terms of this supposed enslavement?" I inquired.

She appeared to look quite smug. "Since SOMEONE decided we're going to stay here, _Zio _(Uncle) Mario's suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa. Problem is, there isn't any."

"I bet Ezio and I could bring in some money," I suggested.

"Oh great," she exhaled. "More work for me. Well, _benissimo _(fine). If you start paying for improvements to the town, I'll keep track of them in this book. And, since I have nothing better to do, I'll also make note of any objects you bring in from the outside. If you both can actually get this place up and running, travelers might visit and spend money, although I doubt anyone will want to come this far out of the city. But if they do, I'll keep the money we make in this chest. One of you is going to have to show up to take it to the bank yourself, because when it gets full, I'm just going to take the extra cash for myself. _Capito _(understand)?" she explained in a rush.

"Very well," I agreed.

"By the way, where is my brother?"

"_Non lo so _(I don't know). Out and about in the city, I believe."

"Ugh, he needs a leash."

I chuckled, "And what makes you think that?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You have to notice it, no? He's like a dog! Always running around and finding something to ride."

"Would you mind if I ever used that against him? It's quite clever."

"Not at all," she smirked.

"_Bene _(good). I'll go try to find him now," I said, preparing to take my leave.

"Wait! I think there is someone waiting for you around here. . .an architect, I believe. He seeks gold."

I left the room and happened to come across and rather frantic-looking man. He gave me a slight look-over before I approached him. Men.

"_Buon giorno _(good morning). Is something the matter?" I asked him sweetly.

"Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess. I'm an _architetto _(architect), not a miracle worker. Without money, I can't fix any of these buildings," he explained to me.

I looked him directly in the eyes and smirked, "And if someone were to bring you money. . .?"

"Then we'd be in business!" he gleamed. "You must be Diamante. What they say is true, then."

"Who says what, exactly?" I asked, intruded.

"There's been talk of you, _signorina _(miss). You are as beautiful as they say," he complimented me. What the hell?

"Claudia," I called to her. "I like this _architetto _(architect)."

"Don't listen to him," she called back. "He gets very observant when he smells money."

"Well, if you want to fix up this town then I'm going to need it. I have a price list here for new shops and renovations. Just bring me gold, make a choice, and I'll begin at once. If I build you a shop, you can purchase goods there at lower rates. If you invest more money in the shop, you get an even greater discount. As for renovations, well, you'll be bringing the town back to life. Plus, shop renovations increases the number of visitors the city will see, causing your income to increase. Let's take a look, shall we?"

He showed me a small model of Monteriggoni. It had all the shops and buildings in their current states and positions. He pointed out several adjustments that needed to be made as soon as we had the gold. I couldn't help but notice, every so often, that his eyes would take a quick peak at my body.

"Diamante, what are you doing?" I heard Ezio's voice behind me.

I could tell by the way he spoke that he was suspicious of the man beside me. After all, the architect was rather young. I was so surprised when Ezio came behind me and put his hands on my waist. I was quite taken aback. He simply glanced over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"Renovations, eh? The town could use some," he pointed out.

"We need money," I replied flatly.

"We?" he asked playfully, his grip tightening on my waist.

"If you want my damn help, then yes, we."

Ezio turned to the man and laughed. "She's a little feisty."

What the fuck was I, an animal?

I shrugged off his hold and started to walk away, leaving Ezio to talk with the man. I didn't get very far on my own before I heard him behind me. I tried my very best to ignore him, but Ezio's a very hard person to stay mad at. I've tried.

"What have you been doing all day?" he asked. I did not turn around.

"It's only been about forty-five minutes, and just talking finances with Claudia," I replied. "Oh, and getting stared at."

"I could tell," he smiled. "But Claudia? Finances? I don't follow."

"Well, your uncle has put her in charge of the city's income. She explained it all to me in much greater detail."

"Ah, I see."

"So uh, what did you do today?"

"I managed to locate a few pages," he said happily.

"That's good!" I said, turning to face him. "I'm proud of you."

"Will I be rewarded for my efforts?" he smirked at me.

"No."

"And why not?" he pouted.

"Because," I pointed out. "You smell like a whore. Someone's already given you praise for a job well done."

* * *

We met Mario further along the hallway. He asked us to meet him in his office in about half an hour. I wasn't sure of what to do to pass up the time, but I assumed Ezio had a few activities in mind. I tried to not to seem like I wanted him to do something with me, so I nonchalantly asked him what he was doing. He flashed me a tight, fake smile before replying, "I'm going to wash up a bit. . .you know, since I smell like a brothel."

I raised my hands in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault the prostitutes have a distinct smell. It only adds to your charm."

"You're a _furbacchione _(smart-ass), you know that?" he challenged.

He began to walk away when I called, "Do you need any assistance, Ser Ezio?"

"My heart needs mending."

"Is it broken?"

"Not yet."

"Then I don't care."

He smiled at me and held his hands against his chest, still walking away. "You torture me!"

I shrugged. "I like it."

"One day," he called, rounding a corner. "You are going to submit."

I laughed. "We will see, assassin!"

* * *

I was the first to enter Mario's office. He greeted me with a warm smile and a few welcoming words. I took advantage of the few minutes I had to stare around the room. The stones itself told of an ancient story - war, usage, and generations of a powerful family. His office had a general color scheme of red and gold, which proved to be the traditional color of the Auditore family itself.

Within a few moments Ezio was by my side, grinning as usual. Mario got up from his desk and stood in front of the both of us, but his gaze was primarily focused on his _nipote _(nephew).

"I've been meaning to show you something for quite some time," he said to him. His eyes flicked once to me, but I could tell this was an Auditore kind of thing. "And you," he said, actually speaking directly to me, "Will find this to be of great importance."

"Me?" I asked, shocked

"Tell me, had your parents ever spoken of your ancestors?"

"No, why?"

He just smiled. "Follow me."

He led us down into a chamber; for a secret, underground tunnel, it was fairly lit. My skin prickled at the slight change in the temperature. I reached up to put my hood back over my head until I realized I had discarded it earlier because of the heat. As we neared the main room, Ezio nudged my side. I looked over at him, baffled at what he could possibly want, and I was greeted by his tongue running over his lips. I hate him so much.

I couldn't prepare myself for what was waiting for me in at the end of the tunnel. All along the walls, large marble statues of ancient figures stood towering over me. I recognized a few, especially Altair Ibn La'Ahad, the master assassin of his time. I was actually surprised to see a few statues of women, being that the Assassin Order didn't have too many female recruits.

"This is the sanctuary," Mario's voice interrupted my admiration. "It was built by my great great grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin Order and to protect its secrets.

"Look around!" he ushered the both of us. "These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened."

Mario then went on to explain something about Altair's armor and some shit about making someone whole again? To be quite honest, I wasn't listening. I'm not saying I don't respect the grand masters, it's just that Mario's story really only revolved around - you guessed it - Ezio Auditore. I mean, this man wasn't about to give me a sacred piece of armor. I highly doubt this Altair, whom I'm assuming was a real prick, would want a woman to have it anyways.

We spent the next few minutes admiring the statues before Mario left us alone. Ezio took advantage of our sudden privacy by sneaking up behind me and whispering in my ear.

"I've always wanted to have sex in a big room like this. Think of the sounds!"

I turned to him. "Who says things like that? You're fucking weird."

"Hey," he laughed, "I was only kidding. I'm not a little boy. Though I wouldn't object if you wanted me right here. . ."

"Well, I don't."

"So, I've decided something," he said, changing the subject after I denied him.

"What? You're committing to a life of celibacy?" I laughed to myself.

"No," he said, completely disgusted. "We're leaving for Florence tomorrow. The codex pages here have already been decoded. It's time to find more important pieces to the ever-present puzzle. Plus, we haven't seen Paola or Leonardo in a long time. We'll visit them as well and let them know we're doing just fine."

I nodded. "I'll go pack some of my things now. Oh, and I'm riding Ombra. I've grown to like him."

"That's funny, because I'm almost positive that horse hates me."

"You can't blame him. I mean, look at you. What's not to hate?" I joked.

What happened next was COMPLETELY surprising to me. One second was insulting Ezio, the next fighting him off. He threw his arms around my waist and tried to bring me to the floor, but I fought him off. He abandoned his first method and went for my legs; he cupped his hand around one of my knees and pulled, causing me to lose my balance and fall right into his awaiting arms. Together we fell to the stone floor, our bodies echoing inside the chamber as we hit the marble. I used whatever momentum I had left to roll on top of him so I straddled his waist. He tried to push up, but I took a hold of his wrists and forcefully pressed him back down.

"And you say I'm the one who'll submit, do you?" I purred.

"You're so dominant - I like that," he replied.

"You're below me - I like that."

Then something hit me. I don't know what it was, but I'll call it a wave of reality. I suddenly realized that Ezio's advances towards me were of pure lust and nothing more. So, why was I on top of him on the ground in a sanctuary of great assassins?

I got off of him and I think he was slightly confused. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

_No, _I wanted to say. _You're killing me inside._ Instead I responded with a slight smile and a simple yes.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" I suddenly inquired.

"Sure."

"Are you nervous about returning to _Firenze_?"

"_Non lo so _(I don't know)," he spoke softly. "It's going to be hard."

I felt a wave of emotions hit me. Ezio was about to go back to his home, rather, the city that killed his family and basically ruined his life. That can't be easy. I mean, it still pains me to see Venice. I mustered as much kindness in my heart as I could and replied, "Well, you won't have to face it alone."

* * *

**I know, I know, this is kind of a lame chapter. It's more filler shit than plot, but I tried to make it a good read. The plot is slowly, and I mean VERY slowly, starting to form. Okay, it really isn't, but I know how it's going to end ha ha!**

**My beta didn't read this so sorry for any mistakes you might come across. :3**

**Florence is going to be a great time for our two friends, so you should all be really excited. Diamante's EXCELLENT at proving points. ;)  
**


	13. Looks Like You're Trapped

_**Song inspiration: "Government Hooker" - Lady Gaga**_

* * *

Though Ezio and I had planned on making a voyage to his birthplace, we never actually succeeded in doing so. The surprising part? It's been two years since I first met him. We both, I admit, got caught up in the business of Monteriggoni and the process of rebuilding the place. We became obsessed with finding codex pages and uncovering new pieces of information on the Assassin Order. We spent numerous hours decoding clues and researching on the past. Again, I admit that I immersed myself in this work, even though the two years were filled with many curses and insults. As much as I hate to say it, the bond I had made with Ezio had grown stronger quite a bit. We were much more open with each other - especially me.

However, we had yet to be intimate with each other. Sure, he put up a hell of an effort trying to get my clothes off, but I resisted. It just wasn't the time, nor the place. I couldn't imagine his entire family hearing my cries of pleasure.

The city was bustling with excitement at our new renovations, which brought in more workers and shopkeepers. This new migration of people left Ezio and I with less and less work to do. Eventually we started passing time by going on free runs, practicing our hand-to-hand combat skills, and most importantly, stealth. I, hands down, was the best at this, for Ezio never could hear or see me coming his way.

It didn't take us too long to decide that we needed to finally go to Firenze. With Mario's approval, we started planning for our trip. I realized that this was going to be a huge ordeal when Ezio told me that we'd be living the Villa for a long time. When I asked how long, he simply responded, "A good amount of time." I had come to really love the Villa and Ezio's family. I looked upon them as my own kin, and vice versa. It felt strange to consider leaving them.

Yet, Firenze was waiting for us, and I was ready.

* * *

Ezio and I spent the remainder of the evening preparing for our excursion to _Firenze_. Though I didn't object when he asked for my help, I was still slightly confused as to why we were leaving. The only information I had received was "We're going to Florence," and that was from Ezio Auditore himself. At one point while we were getting things ready, Ezio decided to have an attitude with me.

"Must you pack so slowly? By the rate you are moving, we won't get to Firenze until tomorrow," he nagged.

I threw the material down that I was stuffing away and looked at him. "Since we're leaving tomorrow morning and it's actually only eight right now, I'm sure that we will be able to leave on time, so fuck you."

He rolled his eyes. "There's no need for your coarse language."

"Fine; do it yourself," I retorted, starting to leave the room. His fingers clasped around my wrist as I turned away and pulled me towards him.

"_Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry)," he quickly said.

"Whatever. I'm so sick of you!"

He smiled a genuine Ezio smile. "You have at least a day's worth of traveling with me yet to come, _bella _(beautiful). I suggest you get used to me."

"Fine. But if you pull any of your annoying shit during the trip, I'll turn around - or kill you. Got it?" I asked.

"_Si, si _(yes, yes)," he smiled.

So, I resumed my packing duties and filled two saddle bags with personal items for each of us. Inside mine, I stashed an extra dagger. . .just in case. I also began mentally storing questions away to ask Ezio during our voyage to Firenze. I wanted to know all about him - from his likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite memory, and so on. I figured now or never would be the perfect time to corner him and make him give me straight answers. It wasn't like he could run away from me.

At the same time, I mentally stored away answers to any prodding questions he was thinking of. I only knew that if I was beginning to wonder about his personal qualities, then he was defiantly wondering about mine. I thought of answers to inquiries about my mother, father, and past personal experiences. I considered quirky responses to any sexual references Ezio might have. I was sure that, like me, he was interested in my past sexual history. Little did he know that (beside the occurrence that I refuse to admit happened) I was actually a virgin. I had never been intimate with a man before. Well, it depends on one's definitions of intimate.

I consider intimacy to be extremely personal. . .basically making love to someone meaningful. The warmness of a man's skin, his rough touch, his own member, all intimate details that I had yet to experience. However, Ezio's ideas of "getting intimate" held no more value than simply pushing a girl against a wall and banging the absolute life out of her. So sure, there were times in my life where I considered giving myself away to the first available man. But, after my tragic attack, I wanted to be with someone that loved me for more than just my assets. Though I put on a cold, hard outer appearance, I wanted nothing more than love and warmth on the inside. I like to think of it as my heart being in hibernation.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezio interrupted my thoughts.

I gave him a long look. What was I to say? "You."

"Me?" He laughed, almost not believing it. "Care to elaborate?"

"No, I don't."

"_Bella _(beautiful), I think this little trip will bring us together."

"That's the exact opposite of what I currently want," I replied, trying so very hard not to smirk. Ezio was so easy to play sometimes.

"Surely you wouldn't want to miss out on all of this?" Ezio asked, spreading his arms out wide and showing off his body. I stole a glance at his appearance. Instead of his usual assassin robes, Ezio donned a light tunic, loosely undone at the top, with brown pants and boots. He could saunter around in a dress made of sticks and I would still find the man to be attractive. If it counted for anything, it pissed me off.

He knew that he was getting under my skin, too, because he chuckled. "You are so easy to manipulate."

"I think I put up a good fight," I said.

"You're feisty - I like that in a woman."

I snorted. "Please. You like anything in a woman, just so long as it is you."

He appeared to be shocked at first, but then his features softened. "Well, I can't argue with you there."

I pretended to be extremely surprised. "Ezio Auditore has nothing to say?"

"I'm hurt," he laughed.

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between us; It was an awkward situation, too. Neither of us had anything to keep our hands busy, so we just kind of stood there in silence. Our goofy smiles faded into soft expressions. I didn't know what to do, so I kind of smiled and turned to take my leave. Ezio's question caught me off guard.

He asked, "Will you sleep in my room tonight, _cara _(dear)?"

Any other time I would have turned around to face him and replied with a defiant, hard no. However, he asked in such a soft, sweet voice that I considered it. What would it hurt? So, glanced over my shoulder to meet his gaze.

"_Si _(yes)."

"Really?"

"If you try to have sex with me, I'll kill you," I replied, attempting to keep up my dangerous side.

Ezio advanced towards me; my heart started racing. I currently was not mentally prepared for whatever he was intending to do. So, I took a step back. Ezio continued to advance. I stole another step backward, Ezio forward. I reached to take another step backwards, but my back hit the wall.

"Looks like you're trapped, _bella _(beautiful). Whatever are you going to do now?" He asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his rough voice.

I'm not sure why, but I wave of dominance came over me. I took a strong hold of his neck, pulled his face towards mine, and whispered, "Kiss you." I trapped his lips in between my own, teasing him by lightly tracing my tongue over his bottom lip. I could feel Ezio's devious smirk forming against my skin, so I took advantage of the opportunity to break our embrace. He seemed confused. I smiled at him and roughly pulled him around so he was against the wall. I pushed him back with a forceful hand and brought his face to mine once more. His hands started to roam up the sides of my body. I smacked them away and held them above his head. By this point, we were both breathing hard.

"Looks like you're trapped, _diavoletto _(little devil). Whatever are you going to do now?" I teased.

He grunted against my hold, but I refused to back down. I freed one of my hands and took a firm hold on the waistband of his pants. I tugged him forward and whispered, "I'll see you later," before sauntering off.

The rest of the evening passed by so quickly. Mario talked with Ezio for a few hours before retiring to his study. Maria and Claudia had long ago went to their chambers, but they promised to bid us farewell before we departed in the morning. I passed away the remaining hours of the day, or evening, rather, gazing out the window of my own room. The night sky was just beginning to fade into the horizon, causing the sun to retreat behind the mountains. A few bright stars slowly made their appearance.

Before I went to Ezio's room, I wanted to appear as if I was a strong, defiant woman. I changed into a more comfortable attire - a long, white tunic. Though it suggested that I wanted to do a little more than just cuddle with Ezio, that was the point. I wanted to tease him. I took my hair out of the messy up-do it had been in all day. I shook my head back and forth a few times, letting the waves loosen up a bit. They hung in small ringlets around my shoulders and down my back.

I figured that Ezio would be waiting for me as I made my way up the wooden ladder to his bedroom. I tried to disguise the loud creaks the ladder made when I put my weight on it, but it was a hopeless effort. There wouldn't be any surprising Ezio tonight.

When I climbed up the rest of the ladder, I found the hatch that led into his room to be open, suggesting that I was already invited in. I expected to see him in one of two places: working at his desk or lounging on his bed. However, he was doing neither. Ezio, like I had been earlier, was perched on his windowsill and was gazing out into the night. I padded over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Immediately, a vision took over my sight. I saw Ezio and his older brother, Federico, sitting atop a church tower, looking over Firenze. They were all smiles and huffs - due to the fact that Ezio had challenged his competitive brother to a race.

I pulled my hand away quickly. However I managed to come across such a memory, I didn't think I was intended to see it. Ezio seemed to notice my quick reaction, because he asked, "What's wrong?"

I changed the subject, "Are you upset about returning home?"

His eyes, so despondent, looked further on. It was as if he could see something that my simple eyes could not. "I can't decide if these emotions are of vengeance or fear. Perhaps both."

"Fear is your worst enemy, Ezio," I supplied. "You can't be afraid to face your fate."

He half-smiled. "I'm not. I'm smiling at it," He replied, looking directly at me.

"What?" I spat.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I'd even be alive right now. I wouldn't be able to do this," he said, lifting his hand to caress my cheek.

I shifted away. "You also wouldn't be breathing. . .or talking. . .or getting on my nerves."

"I will have you someday, _cara _(dear). And that day is going to be sweeter than I've ever imagined."

I took this opportunity to put him on the spot. "Do you dream about me often?"

"Every single day. The moment of when I first laid eyes on you, when you saved me in the Piazza, constantly replays in my memory. It's funny, I thought you were the angel of death, sent down to take away my life."

"Come," I ordered, taking a hold of his hands and pulling him to his feet, "Enough talk of death and sadness. Let's do something fun."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Ezio questioned. The sensual tone he used was more than blatant.

"Keep it down, you pig!" I laughed, gesturing to his manhood. "I have something more heartfelt in mind." I led him towards the window.

"What could possibly be more loving than sex?" He asked from behind me.

"You disgust me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" I called to him. I maneuvered outside the window and started scaling the side of the wall to reach the roof.

When Ezio joined me on the rooftop, I pointed to the two brightest stars in the sky. "Do you see them, Ezio?"

"_Si_ (yes)," he agreed.

"Those stars represent the two of us. If we ever lose each other, we can look to the stars for guidance. This way, we'll never be apart."

* * *

_Repubblica Fiorentina, 1478_

Ezio and I took the next day for traveling to Firenze. We rode our horses throughout the Italian countryside - talking, laughing, and enjoying the scenery. We rode deep into the hills at the end of the day and made a camp there, lounging by a warm fire and under the stars. By this rate, we would arrive in Firenze by tomorrow afternoon.

The assassin told me stories about his past - about his first kiss and, despite my refusal, about his first time. He laughed, saying the _puttana _(whore) was a loud wanton. I asked him why he loved tumbling with the whores so much, and he simply stated that they are "good at what they do."

After a night of sharing stories, the two of us fell asleep. Before, I was fighting to keep my eyelids from closing shut. Ezio insisted that I rest, claiming that he would remain awake a little while longer to make sure I was okay. It was a sweet gesture, but I refused to fall asleep until he did. I'm not that helpless. The last thing I remember before giving away to the night was Ezio's trademark smirk and the orange glow of the warm fire.

The next morning, we woke up around the same time. It was rather late in the morning. Our fire had dwindled down to a pile of smoldering ashes. The horses were grazing about the dewy grasses, their muzzles nibbling at the blades. I was pissed because my clothes were slightly damp from the dew.

"You seem angry already, _cara_ (dear). Is there a reason why?" Ezio asked.

"No. I'm fine."

He brushed it aside. "Well, we're only a few miles from Firenze. Shall we take off?"

"The sooner, the better, no?"

We saddled the horses, packed our things away, and commenced our travel into the city that banished us both only a few years ago. As I thought about it, I still had no idea was to why we were going back here. Ezio failed to mention it to me. A frown passed over my face, for here I was, risking my life to help his relentless cause; Yet I had no fucking clue what I was doing. Are we going back for the hell of it? Do we have targets to eliminate? Who knows. I felt like I should have asked him. As a matter of fact, I know that I should have.

"Ezio," I spoke.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Um, why exactly are we going to Firenze? You never actually told me, you know, in the two years we've spent together."

He tilted his head. "I've never told you?"

"No."

"Well," he began, "We're going to investigate."

"Investigate what?"

"A conspiracy against the Medici family. I cannot let the city be brought down by these men and their power trips. My father was a good friend to Lorenzo Medici. If we let this go on, the same thing could happen to the noble Medici family as it happened to mine."

"I see. I had no idea that the Medici family held such power in the city. Then again, I was never a Florentine noble."

He smiled. "I wasn't much of a noble boy, either. I just knew what was going on."

"Then you haven't grown up much, have you?" I joked.

"You are evil," he noted, a smile playing on his lips.

We rode on in silence with the knowledge of the upcoming events swimming in my head. A conspiracy was what brought me to Firenze in the first place only two years ago. My thoughts started becoming more and more diverse. I began thinking of my life in Venezia.

I hadn't been home in two years.

I could see the gates of Firenze only a few hundred feet away. The sunlight was peeking over the hilltops in the distance, casting a glow upon the city. I stole a glance at Ezio. He was rather rigid; His gaze never left the city gates. Just beyond the way was his home. His real home. The plethora of memories. The feelings of love, hatred, betrayal, and revenge. As we reached the city, I suddenly realized that the guards would have an idea of who Ezio is, and that we couldn't let him do any talking. His voice would be to recognizable.

The stable boys took our horses from us with a smile. I offered each of them a gold coin for their services and told them to take very good care of my baby. The guards were watching us, obviously waiting until we reached the gate.

"Ezio," I said, "Let me do all the talking. They'll recognize your voice. Don't say anything stupid, either. Just smile and go along with it. _Capisco _(understand)?"

"I love a woman who takes charge," he replied.

I punched his arm before walking ahead to speak with the guards. I pulled my corset down to reveal even more cleavage. I saw Ezio's eyes travel down, then snap back up when I caught him looking.

"_Buon giorno _(good afternoon), " I greeted them, a fake smile stretched across my face. "It is a beautiful day, no? Rather warm, too," I turned to Ezio, "Come. I need to take off these layers of clothes! Have a nice day, gentlemen."

Ezio and I sauntered right into Firenze. Thanks to my intellect and knowledge of how to manipulate the male mind, Ezio and I were now free to roam about the city with no fear of being caught. I made sure our hoods were pulled high over our heads, just in case anybody would recognize us from the incident.

Firenze was exactly how I remembered. Bustling, with shouting shopkeepers and racy whores. Nobles paraded around in their high-class arrogance. The buildings were as grand as ever, maybe even nicer than what I could recall. We walked in silence for a while, just letting everything sink in. I know that as an assassin I should not let such emotions get under my skin, but this place provided me with such a life-changing experience that I couldn't help but stare in wonder.

Suddenly, Ezio stopped walking. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I. . .I have business to attend to. It's dangerous, so I'd rather you not come along. Let's meet at Leonardo's shop in an hour, okay?" he answered.

I was taken aback. Did I he think I was unable to keep up? Well, if he had business to attend to, then surely I could find some "business" for myself too. I made the decision in my head to spend the hour in a bar somewhere, attracting the most lewd of men just to piss Ezio off.

"Sure. Don't keep me waiting," I said to him.

Then, we went our separate ways. Ezio to the left and I to the right. My plan was rather simple, but first I needed to tie a few loose ends off to make sure that everything would work perfectly. So, I made my way to Leonardo da Vinci's shop to tell him that I had arrived to Firenze. He opened the door carefully before noticing who I really was. When he realized that it was me, he opened the door even further.

"Diamante? Is that really you?" he questioned.

"_Si _(yes), old friend. It has been quite some time, has it not? May I come in?" I replied, warmed by his sincere inquiry.

"Of course, of course. Please don't mind the mess. I'm very surprised to see you, well, alone," he explained.

I smiled. "Ezio's here too. He said he had some 'business' to attend to first."

"Ah. If he means business, he means to see Cristina," Leonardo told me.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Who is Cristina?"

"Oh, his young lover. She lives here in the city. He would sneak into her room at all hours of the night until he left. Why, he even tumbled into her bed the night of his father's trial!"

Suddenly, I was pissed. And when I say pissed, I mean fucking pissed. He was making my plan easier and easier to follow through with.

"Leonardo, can I ask of you a favor?"

"Why, of course. How can I be of service?"

"When Ezio comes back here, tell him that I was never here. You never saw me, okay? I'll be back later on this evening, I promise. I'm going to play a little game with him," I instructed.

"Are you jealous of Cristina, Diamante?" he said with a devious smile.

"I most certainly am not! I just want him to worry about me. Have a little fun. Now, can you do it?"

"I'm not so good at lying. . ." he confided.

"Then become good at lying!"

He asked, "Are you going to do something bad?"

As I turned to leave, I glanced over my shoulder and said, "Am I ever bad?"

* * *

**I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! It's been mega hard to get some good writing time in with school starting again and all. I have 8 classes a day, and of those 8 are 2 AP classes so it's been pretty stressful. :/**

**However, I do have some mega good little mini-plots ready for this story, so I hope you like it! Ezio is such a prick, going to see Cristina and all. She's not even that pretty! Just wait until Diamante gets her revenge ;)**

**Thanks for reading! 3  
**


	14. A Little White Lie

_**Song inspiration: "She Wolf" -**_** Shakira**

Ezio wants to play games? Well, fine. I'll play too. After giving Leonardo very careful instructions, I left his workshop and ventured out in Firenze completely on my own. I looked at the sun; I still had a few more hours until sun down, and that's when the actual fun would take place. So, to pass the time, I decided to outfit myself with a new, more sleek style. I wanted to look fierce, yet sultry. Dangerous and sexy. I wanted to embody an assassin but have the image of a seductress.

I made my way to the nearest tailor shop, which was nestled in the heart of the city. The merchant selling his fabrics was an old man donned in silk robes. He had long, nimble fingers that showed the quality of his work. I think he could tell who - or what - I was by the looks his was giving me.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his accent rich and thick.

"_Vorrei_ (I'd like) a new wardrobe for my. . .profession," I responded.

"Hmm, I see. What kind of style would you prefer, Madonna?"

I explained to him the look I wanted to have. He nodded after every explanation, so I assumed he fully understood my demands. He led me into the stall and to a back room. There, he took a few measurements of my bust, waist, and hips. We decided on a red and white color scheme (to match Ezio, of course) and silk fabrics. With a confident nod, the old tailor told me to check back with him sometime this evening, for he promised he would have a full outfit ready to wear.

* * *

A few hours later I had donned an entirely new wardrobe. I looked so sexy, so fierce, so. . .intimidating. The tailor made me another corset with puffy sleeves and a heart-shaped neckline that revealed the perfect amount of cleavage. Instead of short pants, I now had longer ones that extended down past my knees. They had slits in the sides that resembled the intricate lacing of a corset, you know, the X-shaped pattern? For added measures, I now had gloves that provided a hint of elegance to the look. I kept my cape/hood duo because I could never part with it.

I paid the man in full and even added a considerable tip for his service and work. He seemed very pleased with his craftsmanship.

"Now," I said to myself as I left the shop, "The real fun begins."

* * *

I scoured Firenze for the raunchiest place I could find. I asked complete strangers and I even started tailing the most drunk of men. Eventually I came across a small tavern that smelled of ale even from the outside. I could hear the shouts of pompous men inside. Some were even singing.

I walked inside. I could feel hungry, devious eyes on me; However, I ignored it. I smirked under my hood. I snaked through the bodies and ended up at a table. There were four men seated at the table and each of them were holding hands, and no, not in that fashion. They were arm wrestling. Their clenched fists accentuated their bulging muscles. I laughed to myself. Beer muscles. Their friends surrounded the game, shouting and swearing at each other. Obviously, it was some kind of gamble. The loser threw coins on the table and left in shame. The winners took a gulp of alcohol.

"Any more challengers?" A burly man asked loudly.

"I dare someone to challenge Manfredo the Great!" his friend declared.

"How much?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hey, pretty lady, this isn't a place for a young girl like yourself," a man in front of me stated. He staggered a bit with each step he took.

"Maybe I'm not a little girl," I replied. "How. Much?" I asked again with much more force.

The man called Manfredo looked me over. After deciding I was quite serious, he responded, "One-hundred florins."

I threw the coins on the table. "Done."

I took my place in front of him and placed my elbow on the table. I held my hand open in the air for him to take. He laughed as he did the same and enveloped my hand in his.

"Are you sure you want to do this, _principessa_ (princess)?" Manfredo asked.

"Quite sure, _principe_ (prince)."

Another man placed his hand over ours and gave us simple instructions. I wasn't listening to him talk. I had a better idea in mind. I was going to lose the next three bouts, which would put me behind three-hundred florins. Then, I would bet him double, and when I won, I would be six-hundred florins richer. I smirked to myself.

"..._tre_ (three)..._andare_ (go)!"

Manfredo immediately slammed my hand against the table. The men laughed. I put one-hundred more florins on the table. "Again."

Once more, I left Manfredo win. I handed him one-hundred more florins and lost again.

"Haven't you had enough, principessa? My time is very valuable," Manfredo exclaimed, his ego very saturated with pride.

I leaned forward, letting my hood fall from my head. My blond curls cascaded over my shoulders. I said, very clearly, "Very well. Since your time spent wasting away your intelligence is so important, let me make an offer that a man of your stature could not refuse."

Manfredo also leaned forward. "Go on."

"Since you so easily won three-hundred florins from me, let's play one more time. Only in this bout, we double the price."

He laughed. "Six-hundred florins?"

"Six-hundred florins."

"What do you think boys? Should I take this woman's proposal?" he asked his friends.

A chorus of "yeses" erupted from the sea of drunkards.

"Well then, principessa, a deal is a deal. Six-hundred florins."

I took the coins from a pouch on my hip and placed them on the table. Then, I put my elbow on the face of the table and my open, awaiting hand on front of Manfredo. He did the same and once again, our hands were entangled. I gripped his hand with a powerful vice, and he responded just the same. And again, a nearby fellow counted down. When he reached three, I did nothing. I resisted his strength, but I did not make any advances. Manfredo smiled started faltering as he realized I wasn't going anywhere.

"Is that all you got?" I challenged.

He grunted and exerted more force again my arm. I did not move. When I saw he was becoming weak, mentally and physically, I decided that it was time to win. I pushed against his arm and he started to fall. Harder and harder I pushed against his arm until, with a final struggle, I pushed his hand against the rough wood of the table.

Cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered. A sultry smirk formed on my lips as I mouthed, "I win." Manfred suddenly became enraged and threw the table to the side. Quick to react, I pulled a dagger from my robes and held it fast against his throat. "Try me," I beckoned.

"You tricked me! _Puttana stupida_ (stupid whore)!" he spat.

He tried to reach for my neck, but I kneed his arm and sent him flying backwards. He lunged for me again, but several of the spectators took a hold of him and wrangled him out the backdoor to the joint. I heard him spit swear words and throw swings at his captors. I only chuckled to myself. To the rest of the men, I said, "Men. You are all so simple." We all laughed in unison.

I put all six-hundred florins in my pouch and shouted, "Drinks on me, boys!"

The entire pub erupted in joyous cheers and started singing bar songs. A bar maid handed me a glass of frothy ale and I drank up, never before having tasted alcohol. It was sweet as could be. Just then, another bar maid yelled from outside, "Manfredo is fighting outside!" Nobody really seemed too bothered by it. Only a few of his friends followed the maid outside.

Not too long after, I heard another voice yell from outside. He yelled, "_Assassino_ (assassin)!"

I put down my drink. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. There was no way he was here. He couldn't have known. In case he hadn't returned to Leonardo's to hear the news, I fled. In case he had heard the news and was pissed, I still fled. I ran outside in the complete opposite direction, just mere feet away from him, and took to the rooftops. I stopped in my fleeing to watch Ezio. He fought off the men and was now retreating to an alley. I peered over the edge of the building I was on to watch.

He was kissing a woman. She was much shorter than he, with creamy skin and chocolate brown curls. She seemed a little ruffled by Ezio's presence, but nevertheless happy. It had to be this Cristina that Leonardo was talking about.

I don't know why I was so pissed, but I was. This only made me want to cause even more trouble. My little escapade in the tavern wasn't enough. I needed more thrills.

"_Diavoletto_ (little devil)," I whispered to myself. I'll show him.

* * *

I walked the streets without purpose. I hadn't any intentions for destruction, mainly due to the fact that I couldn't think of anything to do. I only dabbled in the fun Firenze had to offer. Since the night was young, meandered around, looking for trouble. . .or fun. However, I had another plan brewing inside my twisted mind.

I found myself inside the city square where, not too long ago, Ezio's family was wrongfully murdered. There were only a few souls passing through, so none of them could witness what I was about to do to myself. I figured that I already looked pretty haughty from my time spent with Manfredo and company, but I had to appear as if I just came back from the brothel. My plan was to make Ezio think that I had just sold myself for the florins in my pouch. . .and then some. I just knew that something like this would piss him off so much.

I flipped my hair over my head a few times and used my hands to ruffle it up a bit. Then, I wiped down my eyes to make any makeup smudge. I put one of my sleeves off my shoulder and untied the loop of my pants, making them look loose. Now, I was ready to go back to Leonardo's. I also took the time to smell my clothing. It reeked of alcohol and men. Hah! Even better.

* * *

I found my way back to Leonardo's shop. It wasn't far from where I was. He, or Ezio, left a candle burning outside. I quickly changed my otherwise cold exterior to a more flighty, drunk appearance. I stumbled inside the shop, making sure to cause of a lot noise. Almost instantly, Ezio Auditore appeared before me. . .and damn, was he pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He questioned, taking in my appearance.

"Out," I said back, pushing past him meagerly. I sat down in a chair and bit my lip, smiling sheepishly at him. I took out the pouch of florins and held them before him. "I made some money."

He took the pouch and threw it aside. "Doing what?"

I giggled.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my sitting position. He held me away at arms' length, examining me. "You smell like alcohol."

"I'm offended. Didn't you notice my new attire? We match," I smiled.

He was so furious. "I don't give a fuck about what you're wearing. Where have you been? I thought you were hurt. . .or worse."

"I said I was making money."

"Doing what, Diamante?"

I tapped my chin. "I don't remember. Too much ale, I suppose. I just remember a lot of men. A lot of men. . ."

"Did you go to a brothel?" He half-accused, half-crazy laughed.

He was buying into the whole idea of me selling my body. I guess that I was actually lying. There were a lot of men where I was. And I did make money. I had to play my cards just right to keep this going.

"I don't think so?"

"You're fucking drunk, aren't you? How could you be so careless?" He accused me.

I smiled a rather coy, knowing smile. "Ezio Auditore, were you worried about me?"

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

At that moment, my lust for him reached a new height. His overbearing, dominant personality became so attractive that even I couldn't suppress the feelings I was suddenly experiencing. He lunged for me again, and since I was completely coherent, I dodged his attack and took his face into my hands. I pressed my lips against his with a fire that came from deep within. He responded almost instantly, grabbing my waist and holding me close. We traveled as we kissed and eventually I felt the hard stones of the wall against my back. His lips also traveled from my own lips to earlobe, my neck, and finally my chest. His kisses felt like fire against my skin.

His hand caressed my shoulder where my new top was already "falling" off. He kissed the skin there. I had enough of his toying around with my skin. I pushed his chin up to mine again and passionately kissed him. My insides were throbbing against my current desire for the assassin.

"Where were you tonight?" He breathed against me.

I looked into his eyes and flashed him a cheap smile. "You're going to be mad at me."

He held me against the wall. "Go on. . ."

"I played around in a tavern. Some man named Manfredo lost a bet to me. Stronzo (asshole)."

He suddenly pushed me away. "Manfredo?"

I tilted my head. "Yes. He was mad and started a fight afterwards."

Then, my spirit died. The fire in his eyes, the lust in his movements - gone. All of his passion was eradicated. Everything about him, and his feelings towards me, changed. In that moment I realized why I had come to distrust men so much. Not of my accident, but because of this. I emptied all of my heart into the previous passionate moment, and now he was over it. Over me.

I fought against the sadness I suddenly felt. I don't feel sad. I held my chin high in situations like this. I didn't need Ezio. I don't need his attention. I don't need his love. "You know what, never mind. Goodnight, Ezio." I brushed past him.

"Diamante, wait - I'm. . .I'm sorry," He tried to salvage the moment.

I looked over my shoulder. "Wait for what, Ezio?" When he didn't respond, I continued, "Goodnight. Oh, and next time you want to go on another escapade with Cristina, just tell me. It's not like I'm special to you."

I somberly walked down the hallway until I felt a rough hand pull me back from behind. "I'm not letting you get away from me."

I chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Cristina. . .she's nothing to me. She's from the past. She doesn't love me anymore, she's getting married. I just," He tried to say.

I threw him a look. "You just what?"

"I just wanted to pretend that my family never died. I wanted one normal moment in which everything was still the same. The last time I laid eyes on her, I was a young man - carefree and uninhibited. Now," he laughed, "Now I'm an assassin. Hardened by the cruelty of my own life."

Even though I was rather morose, I was moved by his words. For once I could say Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. For once, I could relate to another human being; Ironically, it was a male. I moved closer to him and took a hold of his robes, toying with the fabric on his chest. I was faraway, thinking about the words as they spilled from my mouth. "That's how I felt when I first saw Orazio again. You know, the only other time I had seen him was before my parents were murdered and then, everything was perfect. I guess I can't say the same now, can I?"

He took my hands into his own. "You don't have to."

"How so?"

"Because," He explained, "I may be looking at my future right now, and it seems to be quite perfect."

* * *

**First of all, I would like to take the time to say thank you to all of the followers of this story! YOU. GUYS. ARE. AMAZING. Not as amazing as Ezio, but you get the idea. Serioulsy though, all of your reviews have been so positive and they really keep me going! Thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to follow the story!**

**Now, about this chapter - it's mainly a fluff chapter. Just an idea I had swimming around in my brain (which is scary). I wanted Diamante to trick the absolute piss out of dear Ezio and them have a "moment." I also want her to start becoming a little closer to our fellow assassin. **

**Thanks to my best friend and beta, Coeur de Lis! She writes 10x better than I do, but is constantly revising her stories so just keep checking her page to see if she actually posts some of her FAB work!**

**Mwah!**


	15. Feel The Moment

_**Song inspiration: "escape 700" by the Chemical Brothers**  
_

* * *

_"Because," he explained, "I may be looking at my future right now, and it seems to be quite perfect."_

I was taken aback by Ezio's sudden change in heart. Never in one million years would I have guessed that the womanizing assassin would find a redeeming quality in someone of my character. I took a moment to study his features; His soft, brown eyes were warm and filled with an underlying passion of which I could not place. His lips were curled into the slightest smile, perhaps because he wasn't quite sure of his own feelings towards me. It also crossed my mind that maybe he was just too overwhelmed by the earlier mix of emotions that the words just spilled from his mouth.

But, a little part of me knew that I was wrong and that perhaps Ezio Auditore was truly falling in love with me. We had spent such a short amount of time together that I quickly dismissed the thought from my head. Love was not in my stars. Love was not something that came easy for me. Love was something that I refused to submit to.

So, I returned Ezio's barely-there smile and replied, "I assure you there is not one quality about me that is near perfection. Perhaps you have the wrong girl."

"Are you so afraid of love that you are quick to deny it?" he challenged.

I scoffed. "I simply do not entertain false hopes."

"So, you have aspirations of love?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

He considered this for a moment before asking, "What stops you from finding your love?"

I thought about it. And really, I had no exact answer.

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk. "That's what I thought."

I weakly pushed past him, saying, "I'm tired."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you are. Impeccable timing."

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked, ignoring his stabs at me.

He laughed again. "About that. . ."

"_Cazzo _(fuck)," was all I could say before collapsing on the soft bed beside Ezio's warm embrace.

The following morning, I awoke to a cold and unwelcoming bed; much to my surprise, Ezio had abandoned me. Situations like these were exactly why I had come to abhor men so much - they are cheats. Liars. Only looking out for themselves. I stretched and lazily rose out of bed, not too excited to start the day. Judging by the position of the morning sun, I assumed it was very early in the day.

I sauntered into the main room, which also served as Leonardo's workspace, to find Ezio and a very tedious Leonardo working over some kind of project. Ezio seemed transfixed on whatever was before him, and Leonardo was tinkering with a blade.

When Ezio noticed my presence, he greeted me with a warm smile. His topaz eyes shimmered with something - perhaps adoration. That's when I realized I had fallen asleep wearing only a linen shirt.

"Diamante, how nice of you to join us," Leonardo welcomed me. "I was just fixing Ezio a new hidden blade. He was going to surprise you with one as well, but it seems the gift is not longer a secret. Here you are," he said, handing me an intricate arm brace. At first glance, I was memorized by its beauty. After further inspection, I saw that the mechanism was much more advanced and the blade more lethal.

"Why the gifts?" I asked Ezio.

He shrugged. "Not my idea - Leonardo's."

Figures. The pretty boy is too dumb to think of an upgrade to a weapon. As soon as Ezio had fixated his new blade onto his arm, he made for the door. Confused, I strode after him.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled. "On a Fox hunt."

"_Mi scusi _(excuse me)?" I retorted.

"Come, I will explain as we go."

I followed Ezio outside Leonardo's shop, meanwhile waving a hasty goodbye to our old friend. It was a warm, sunny day in Firenze. The merchants and heralds were going about their business with an added vigor. As I trailed beside Ezio, he explained the reasoning behind our mission.

"We need to find a man by the name of 'La Volpe,'" he said.

"And where do we find him?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "I am not sure. We shall start with what I know, that is, somewhere near the Mercato Vecchio. Ready?"

Together, we sprinted across the rooftops until we neared the area in which Ezio believed his man to be. Then, we took to the ground, not wanting to cause a disturbance to the good people of Firenze. The Mercato Vecchio was shaped much like a large rectangle and littered with guards. Our only problem was, it was flooded with civilians. To find a man of which his face is foreign to both of us, well, it provided a challenge. To add to our mess, the guards would grow suspicious of two hooded figures stalking around.

"Perhaps we should part, Ezio, make our search a bit easier," I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, good. Let us meet back here if we have learned anything."

I waved him off, eager to locate La Volpe. "_Si, si, _now go."

"As you command," he said, with a quick kiss to my forehead.

Indeed, I was surprised. Shocked, even. But I cannot deny that he did not leave me smiling. This same, goofy grin remained on my face even as I began my search of the district. There were several vendors here pedaling rather exquisite goods. My hand rested on my money pouch, eager to spend some of Ezio's florins. My eyes landed upon a small trinket that glittered as I neared it. Upon further inspection, it was a beautifully carved, golden fleur de lis.

The fleur de lis represented power and wealth, a certain nobility and grace. The gem itself was hanging on a silk thread; it was obviously intended to be worn as a necklace. I asked the merchant how much it would cost me, and when he replied with a sum that I could afford, I did not hesitate in purchasing it. As I walked away, I held the fleur de lis in my hands. Words could not describe my attraction towards it, for I had seen them before, but this one really caught my eye.

I was not watching where I was walking. I bumped into a large man and a sort of shuffling took place. Amidst the scuffle, my newly-purchased necklace was gone - in the hands of the man who I had earlier apologized to for causing him a disruption.

"Hey!" I shouted over the bustle. "Come back here!"

He did not listen. I rolled my eyes at the very thought of chasing after him. I did not want to have to kill him over something so meager, but I would not hesitate if the situation presented itself. So, I took off after him, my long legs carrying me faster over the terrain. I assumed he was a common thief and would be relatively easy to catch, but he took to the rooftops - a sign of some proper training. A mercenary, perhaps? Maybe he was an assassin like me. But the latter does not steal items from innocent women, so I knew something was wrong.

"You are making a mistake, my friend!" I shouted again.

My threatening words did not slow him down, but they sped me up. I was so intent in my pursuit that I did not notice Ezio as he came barreling into the chase from my right side. He was closer to the thief than I, so he pushed his speed further and took the man down.

I caught up only seconds later, slightly pissed that I did not resolve the conflict on my own. I did not require Ezio's assistance. The thief still had in his hold my recent purchase, but did not stand down. In fact, he wore a faint smile on his rugged lips.

"We have no interest in hurting you," Ezio began.

"But we will," I finished. "So give it back."

Suddenly, a voice from behind called, "Not so fast."

Both of us spun on our heels to face the mysterious voice. We were greeted by a man, not much taller than Ezio himself, dressed in brown hooded robes. He was an older gentlemen, noted by the lines on his face. He, too, wore a faint smile. He knew something that we did not. This man came face to face with Ezio.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Ezio questioned.

The man slowly sauntered in a semi-circle around us both. "I am called many things. But you, and the lady, may call me _La Volpe_. At your service, _Messer _Ezio."

I hummed. Well, finding this man turned out to be much easier than I was anticipated. Both of us were rather dumbfounded, as Ezio took a step backwards. One could sense that he was quite weary of the man who he had been searching for only moments ago.

"How do you know my name? Ezio questioned.

La Volpe smirked. "It is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you are here? However, I must admit, I did not expect your girlfriend to be here. Luckily, she was easier to rip off than you."

I scowled at him. "I am expecting my necklace to be returned to me."

"As it will be," La Volpe reassured me.

"Indeed," Ezio spoke. "I need to find someone. I must know where he will be, even before he does."

La Volpe crossed his arms, eager to hear more. I copied the gesture; but where his was out of curiosity, mine was fueled my anger. I crossed my arms in a vain attempt to console my own temper.

"Francesco de' Pazzi."

La Volpe nodded as if he knew some valuable information. He stroked his chin in thought before saying, "There is word on the street of a caravan having just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting at sunset tonight. I am confident you can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

Ezio advanced on him. "Do you know where it is to be held?"

"Of course. Let me know when both of you are ready, and we shall go," La Volpe answered. He turned around and faced his man. "And, oh yes, here is your beloved necklace. Do hold on to it next time, _mia cara _(my dear)."

* * *

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Ezio stated as we strolled throughout the streets of Firenze.

"Yes. Quite," I snapped.

Ezio chuckled and took my hand. "Come now, he was only kidding!"

I snatched my hand from his hold. "Of course you are defending his honor. Such a man would do the same. You are forgetting that I am quite capable of bringing you to your knees."

"Yes, _bambolina _(baby), I can think of many ways you can bring me to my knees. You have such assets at your disposal."

I snorted. "Do not be such a pig. It is rather unflattering."

"I believe my flattery has worked in my favor before."

"Oh, excuse me, you must have mistaken me for a common whore. Go speak with Valencia over there. I'm sure she can coddle your flattery, possibly quite close to her breast."

He smirked. "You have such a quick tongue. Oh, the possibilities are endless!"

At this, I allowed myself to laugh, but not before giving Ezio a playful push. "You are impossible, Ezio Auditore."

"And you, Diamante Aldrovadina, are exquisite."

We continued our stroll. I remembered that I had pocketed my fleur de lis necklace from earlier and had yet to put it on. I reached inside a pocket and pulled it out. "Ezio, would you so kindly put this on for me?"

He flashed a warm smile in my direction. "_Onoratissima _(it is an honor). Such a beautiful necklace for someone so deserving of its significance."

For a moment, I lost myself in his pretty words. My breath hitched in my throat as his skilled fingers tied the silk band around my neck. They danced around my collarbone before trailing down my back. "What have I told you about flattery? It does not work on me," I managed to say.

"Then why are you reacting so?" Ezio's voice whispered in my ear.

I gathered my thoughts and managed to escape from his vise. "Because."

I staggered away, but he remained in his position. His arms folded across his chest and his weight shifted to one leg; he assumed the stance of a man who is all too knowing. "I think I know why you are so afraid to love," He began, wagging a finger at me.

"Please enlighten me," I said over my shoulder.

"You are afraid of being letting yourself go, to truly feel the moment. You are afraid because, in that one heated moment of desire, a man like myself can see a woman like you for who you really are. Are you so afraid to let yourself be known?"

I was at a complete loss for words. Ezio had taken such an observation of my character that I could not reply. And sadly, his words were entirely too honest. Was I so afraid to love him because I did not want to grant him access to my heart?

"That, and your inexperience with love."

As much as I wanted to roll my eyes at his last comment, it was also true. I had no idea of actually how to, well, love someone, both physically and emotionally. When it came to making a clean, silent kill - no problem. But if sex was involved, count me out. I was useless.

Was I going to allow Ezio such a privilege? Did he even think of me the same? Well, I knew that, given the opportunity, he would seize the moment and deflower me in the streets of Firenze. But, did he love me in the sense that he would consider it an act of true lovemaking? Such thoughts clouded my judgment.

"Diamante, please. Let me into your heart. Let me feel what it is that you feel. Let me feel. . .you."

I struggled to maintain a decent composure, but I could not. Rather than facing him, I ran. I wasn't sure of my destination, but I needed to be away from him. By no means was I ready to discuss my most personal thoughts with an assassin who, as far as I was concerned, could have no true feelings for me at all? Sure, he has fed me very pretty words, but how am I to truly know his intentions?

"Diamante, stop!" he called after me. My legs were weak. My arms did not respond. The only thing I felt was sadness. And fear. Was I so vulnerable? I stopped in my escape. Instead, I made a quick right into an alleyway and slid down the face of the wall. A single tear betrayed me and escape my eye.

Ezio followed shortly thereafter and sank to my level. A gloved hand reached out and lifted my face by my chin. He looked into my eyes as if he were trying to solve some sort of problem. Was I a problem, or did he simply hate seeing women cry? Did he want to stop my tears?

"I want you to know something," he said. I did not give any indication that I was listening.

"Look at me," he commanded. My eyes met his gaze.

"I know you do not have much faith in me, but trust me as I tell you that you are the bravest and strongest woman I have ever met, and I have known many women. You are beautiful and wild, and you make me chase you for the thing I want most. Know that, as much as I try to fight it, I am falling in love with you. And as much as I want to lure you into the darkness and show you what it is to love a man, I want to protect you from everything and anything. I want you to love me back, Diamante. Please, do not fight me any longer. I know you feel it too. Do not be afraid of me."

My eyes were filling with tears as he spoke again, "I know that what those awful men did to you has forever closed your heart, encasing it with a hardness that even I cannot crack. Just know that there is someone in this world that loves you, and that it most certainly me."

"Your words are quite honest, perhaps too much. I cannot deny my lack of inexperience, nor my inability to feel. However, these feelings, these. . .these actions are not something I associate with happiness. Is something wrong with me, Ezio? Am I really this messed up inside? I'm . . .I'm broken."

He took my face in his hands. "Then I should like to fix you."

With that, I threw myself into his chest, my fingers grasping at his clothes, anything to pull him close. His arms wrapped around me; one circle my torso and the other rested on the back of my head. And just like that, I finally allowed myself to be honest with Ezio Auditore. And instead of shoving me away, he embraced me, even after realizing that I, Diamante Aldrovadina, am one interesting girl.

After what seemed like hours, Ezio held me away at arms' length.

"As much as I love to see you so, woman-like, return to your bad girl facade. It's time to spy on a secret meeting and I need you to be yourself. Are you ready?"

Almost as if a switch went off in my head, I stood up. "Of course,"

He pulled my hood over my face leaving only my mouth to be seen as I smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

**So... I think I need to apologize to my readers for taking so long to update. I am fully aware of how much I suck. Feel free to send me hate!**

**Things got super busy near the end of my senior year, so my attention was otherwise occupied. But I've returned to my little love story here to give you all something fun to read. I know this chapter is not as long as my others, but I was dying to get something fresh out there.  
**

**Thanks for reading and the positive comments! It really helps to write when you know there are people like you all out there who want to read.  
**

**xoxo  
**


	16. The Venetian Lover

_**Song inspiration: "Up in Flames" by She Wants Revenge**_

* * *

As the sun began its descent behind the clouds, Firenze adopted its famous Tuscan glow. For the amount of times I have seen this sunset, one would believe that I had grown used to it. But, like my life itself, the walls of the city never ceased to amaze me. Like I had noted before, not one city in Italia is similar to another; each can hold its on. Unlike Venezia, the noble city of Firenze is a structured, well-organized town with rustic history and an assortment of lords and ladies. However, Venezia highlights the dark parts of the Florentine way of life. Venezia is a dark, magical city; it is full of life and wonder, never ceasing to amaze.

I brought myself back into reality as I realized I had spent a decent amount of time dreaming about my home. It was not that I missed it too much, but I did, in fact, long to return to the floating city once more. However, my current task was far from the sort. Myself, followed my Ezio and this mysterious man called La Volpe, were going to infiltrate a caravan and listen in on a secret meeting, all in the hopes of locating the whereabouts of Francesco de' Pazzi.

"Where are we meeting this, this La Volpe, Ezio?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I am not certain. Perhaps if we continue our search like so, he will find us."

We walked only for a few moments before we reached one end of the city. Before us was a river, shimmering as it moved. The crowd was much thinner here as I noticed we happened to be in a much more secluded part of town. La Volpe appeared from the shadows almost as if on cue.

"I see that you are ready," he said as he approached us. "Follow me. But we must move fast. . .think you can keep up?"

"_Per piace _(please)," I scoffed.

At the same time, Ezio said, "_Nessun problema_ (not a problem)."

"Very well. In the instance that we should separate, meet me at Santa Maria Novella. But do try and keep up. We haven't much time."

With that, La Volpe took off and immediately scaled the face of a nearby building. At first, Ezio and I stood there and watched him as he made his ascent. When he reached the top, he shouted to us, "What are you doing down there? I thought you could keep up!"

He need not say any more. I took off in a sprint down the way with the intentions of climbing a wall further down. Ezio, however, took the same route that our friend La Volpe previously took. I paid no further attention to Ezio. Instead, I began my climb up the side of a building which put me almost directly behind our mysterious friend. He noticed my presence and threw the faintest smirk over his shoulder.

For a moment, I studied his expression. His face, his stout nose, his pointed chin. Every feature about his suggested his rugged lifestyle, but also hinted at, one time, him being a very attractive man. I decided in that moment that I trusted this man, no matter how creepy he may seem.

Behind me, I saw Ezio soar from rooftop to rooftop. He was a good deal behind us, and for that fact, I stole a laugh as I followed La Volpe at a strenuous pace. I silently thanked him for this; he provided me with the chance to show him that I was quite capable of handling myself.

Finally, the two of us reached our destination. I stood beside La Volpe and gazed down onto the piazza below. After a few moments, Ezio, too, joined us. He was panting rather heavily. La Volpe and I simply stared at him; we shared a secret laugh.

"Here we are," La Volpe announced over Ezio's ragged breaths.

"Glad to see you made it in once piece, _Messere _(Mister) Ezio," I added.

Gathering his strength, Ezio asked, "How do I join them?"

"There are catacombs under the city. They shall lead you to a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting. You see that handle down there? Simply grip it and slid down. Meanwhile, I'm sure your lovely lady can find a way to enter into the meeting, perhaps provide a distraction?"

I nodded. "I shall speak with Paola."

"_Bene_ (good). Then it is settled. Good luck, my friend! I shall see you soon," La Volpe said to both of us. He took his leave, dropping down the side of the structure we were standing upon.

Ezio turned to me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please. I like teasing men. It is fun."

"Diamante, if anything should go wrong. . ."

I waved him off. "I will be fine, Ezio. I can take care of myself."

* * *

I parted from Ezio, leaving him to navigating the underground labyrinth of the Catacombs and me to finding Paola. As I walked, I did not exactly believe that I would be able to weave my way into a secret meeting inside the confines of a church, but I could perhaps meet the men as they exited the building. Dressed as a courtesan, I planned on meeting the men as they made their way outside, bellies empty and ready to drink.

Paola would know what to do. Her years spent as a master courtesan proved extremely necessary in teaching Ezio, and even myself, how to survive in such a ruthless world. Well, that, and she had the proper clothing that I seemed to lack. Her brothel was not entirely too far from the Santa Maria Novella, but it provided me with a decent walk. A small fleet of her girls were sauntering back from a day's worth of flirting, ready to send out the evening brigade. I said hello to them and fell behind as we walked inside together.

There were very few customers at such an early hour, so most of the women were lounging around in the many chairs and rugs scattered around the main room. I searched the space for the woman I was seeking, but I could not find her. Then, her airy voice carried across the room and met my gaze.

"Diamante," she cooed, "how nice of you to stop by."

I smiled at her. "It is always a pleasure to see you, _Madonna_."

"What ever can I do for you?"

"Well, you see. . ." I began. I filled her in on my intentions, starting from the meeting of La Volpe all the way to my decision to infiltrate the secret meeting. Of course, she nodded in agreement and offered to help me. She also asked of Ezio's whereabouts. I told her that Ezio was currently running around underneath our feet in search of some secret way to spy on the meeting. She laughed, as did I.

Eventually she led me into a large, brightly lit room that housed all of her employee's grand dresses. She sorted through a few hanging on a nearby shelf, shook her head, and moved on to sift through more. I waited patiently with my arms crossed over my chest. I rubbed my legs together - I was certainly going to miss my pants for the evening.

"Here, it is the perfect ensemble for your evening!" Paola held an exquisite dress in her hands. Dark, crimson silk stitched in gold thread. A faint hint of a damask pattern swirled over the fabric. A plaited gold ribbon framed the neckline. For being so negative towards feminine wear, I absolutely adored the dress.

"It is quite beautiful," I managed to choke out.

Paola chuckled. "That it is. The men will certainly not be able to resist you. Come, let us get ready."

With that, she took me further into the room and ordered me out of my assassin robes. She rubbed a light rose oil over my skin to make me even more appetizing. Then, she pulled the dress over my hips and up to my chest and tied it securely. She found some matching jewelry and fastened a necklace around my neck and a bracelet around my wrist. Next, she ordered me to sit in a nearby chair as she began to fix my hair into a pile on top of my head; a few loose strands accented my style. And finally, she dabbed a hint of makeup on my face - particularly rouge and lip color.

When she had finished, she stepped back and admired her work. "I truly am a genius," she remarked. "Take a look."

I eyed her suspiciously before turned to face the mirror opposite me. At first, I was stunned. Never before had I gazed upon myself with such a look. I was beautiful. Stunning. No, I could not even find the words. Never had I seen myself look so, well, nice. In the very depths of myself, I threatened to cry. However, the emotion was buried so deeply that it barely even showed on the surface.

"_Piccola _(sweetheart)," Paola commented. "Now, here is what you are to do."

"_Si_?" I urged.

"So, there is absolutely no way that these men will allow a woman to be present at their meeting, regardless of your beauty. Therefore, your mission is to conveniently place yourself right outside of the church as they exit. Surely they will seek the services of such women like yourself, or perhaps indulge themselves on wine. Offer yourself to them, Diamante. And not in a crude way; a flirtatious way. Caress them so they will provide you with the answers you seek. And please, for your sake as a woman, do try and make Ezio jealous, will you?"

I allowed myself to laugh at her final piece of advice. "Paola, I cannot thank you enough for your help."

"It is my pleasure, my dear. Now go, before it is too late!"

I nodded. "I shall return the garment!" I called over my shoulder before stealing into the night.

* * *

I sauntered into the evening, as all courtesans do. Funny how, with just the sway of my hips, men come calling after me. It gives me such a rush, this teasing does, to know that I have a power over these brutes. Many call and some, bold as they are, rush after me, but I offer none any condolences. I am far too moral to be a street whore.

At this slower pace, it took me a bit longer to reach the Santa Maria church than it did prior to my transformation. There were already pockets of women forming around the area, so I lodged myself into conversation with a woman named Fiametta and kept my eyes alert for the men exiting the church. As we talked, my friend insisted that I call her Fia, and I soon found that despite her profession, she was rather intelligent. She confessed that she saw herself as being only a flirt, and a life living off of wealthy men is one worth living. She laughed saying that as long as she received fancy clothing and a steady rate of florins, her life was no different than that of a married woman. . .expect, with a laugh she said, she made no commitments!

Finally, I noticed a band of men exit the church. They wore stern expressions on their faces; however, they appeared to be quite worn. My instincts told me that the man with the black facial hair was the man whom Ezio called Francesco de' Pazzi. That, and he looked like his late son. I was disgusted by the sudden, overwhelming memory of that awful night when I almost lost my life. The prostitutes noticed the oncoming potential clients and made their move, but I opted for a different approach - defiance.

Two of the men split from the group and the remaining three followed the same path. I contorted my face into that of an innocent but knowing woman and walked towards them. I stopped short and pretended to be concerned with the health of my shoe. I cursed lightly and fumbled around. I only looked up when I felt the pressure of a hand rest on my back.

"_Mi scusi, Madonna_ (excuse me, lady), are you alright?" de' Pazzi asked me. His companions were eying the crowd of women nearby; they fell into a fit of girlish giggles.

I smiled. "_Si, si, _I am fine. But, I'm afraid my poor slipper is not, and I am in no position to walk the streets with a missing shoe!"

He turned to his friends. "Do you think this beautiful _Madonna _can accompany us on our walk into the city?"

"Of course," one said. "And tell her to invite her friends over there. I would like some company."

The other added, "Surely we cannot leave her to her peril in the streets. We are, in fact, outside of God's house. He would not want us to leave her here."

"Come," de' Pazzi instructed, "I will see to it that your fine slipper is fixed."

As I walked arm in arm with this repulsive man, I cast a quick glance behind me. Fia was looking back at me with a knowing smirk, perhaps offering me good luck. To her, I was a courtesan looking to make money; she had no idea of my actual intentions. Then, as quick as lightening, a flash of white robes appeared on the rooftops overhead. I knew Ezio was watching me, and I knew he would follow me. I winked at him before turning back to de' Pazzi.

* * *

The group of men insisted that, after tending to my shoe, they should provide a woman like myself with a hearty glass of wine before sending me on my way. It was only fair that I oblige. Francesco and his friends led me to a small building, similar to the pub where I had only a few days before gotten completely and utterly drunk. I smiled at the memory and at how angry Ezio had become that night.

We sat at a wooden table near the back of the room. The table itself was carved rather intricately, with a detail of a flower carved onto the surface. A hearty barmaid came to us; she wore a tight corset of green that emphasized her exceptionally large breasts. I stole a glance down at mine - they were not of the same caliber as our friendly maid's was, but effective, still the same. The men ordered a round of ale for our table and I soon found myself sipping quietly as they talked about business. I played my part of the scheme in which I kept their glasses full. Soon, they began clinking their mugs together and reminiscing about the day's transgressions.

". . .tomorrow a new sun shall rise of Firenze! Let us drink to that!"

"No, no, let us drink to the Pope, for without him, none of this would be possible!"

I perked up at their lines of good fortune. A new sun? The Pope? How interesting.

My friend de' Pazzi put his arm around me and said, "Friends, let us not overwhelm the poor dame with our talk of nonsense. Cheers to beauty!"

"Aye," they said in unison.

He continued, "So, tell me, how did you become to be stranded in Firenze by the Santa Maria?

I batted my eyelashes. "Well, I was taking a stroll through the city. I assumed the route by the church would be the safest, but it seems misfortune has caught up with me!"

"Misfortune?" one questioned. "My dear, you are sitting beside the most influential men in all of Firenze!"

I seemed surprised. "Am I honored by the presence of Medici men?"

They scoffed at my inquiry. "No, no, my dear. The Medici are quite stupid, if you ask me. Such arrogant men!"

"You just wait. Soon this city will be viewed by new eyes, let it be the will of God."

"You speak as if great change is coming," I noted.

"But it is-"

Francesco de' Pazzi laughed, "Let us not overwhelm the poor girl with talk of business!"

I tried to appear as if I had no concept of what was going on around me; I also took his hindrance as my cue to take my leave. "I should be returning now, gentlemen. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness."

The other two men did not seem so disrupted by my leaving as de' Pazzi did. He volunteered to escort me home, but I refused, claiming to having lived nearby. He managed to walk beside me until I reached the door, where he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He also stated time and time again that I was entirely too beautiful to be alone at night, and that he hoped to cross paths with me again soon. I returned his gestures and added that we certainly will. I did not tell him that I had the intentions of killing him. That was saved for later.

"If I may ask, my lady, what is your name?"

"Fiametta, my lord. I hail from Venice."

And with that, I exited once more into the night. At first, I wasn't sure of my bearings, but I soon figured out where I was and stopped. I wasn't sure where I needed to go. Ezio and I never actually discussed where we would meet again. I assumed either Paola's or Leonardo's, but again, I did not want to choose incorrectly.

But it seemed that fate would choose for me, for I took only a few hesitant steps in the direction of Leonardo's before a hand grabbed my wrist from behind and turned me around. I gasped, as any noblewoman would do, and faced my intruder. Those familiar topaz eyes and smirking lips proved to belong to none other than Ezio Auditore, the cursed Florentine assassin.

"Now, I do not recall having ever met you, Fiametta from Venice, but you are quite a lovely specimen, I must say," he began. "How ever did you come to be here?"

"Oh, why I simply stopped by on a business trip, you see. And somehow, I came across a man, so deeply moving with his dark eyes and full lips, that I could not bring myself to leave! We are no more than star-crossed lovers, and I do insist that I be getting home to him-"

Ezio silenced my act with a fierce and passionate kiss. Behind his lips, I sensed a desire that he had buried for quite some time. No longer was I Fiametta, the Venetian lover, but instead I was Diamante Aldrovadina - the woman falling in love.

* * *

**I have been writing like crazy to get this chapter out! I feel really bad for leaving my readers with that huge gap of nothing-ness, so I'm trying to crank out some chapters before I head to college. Eeek!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's a little different, I know, but I had so much fun with it. Please tell me how you feel about Diamante. Did I rush into the love? I don't plan on making her be all lovey-dovey with him just yet. She's still a tough girl ;)**

**Until next chapter,  
**

**xoxo  
**


	17. Time Is Running Out

_**Song inspiration: "Time Is Running Out" - Muse**_

* * *

Ezio and I walked with our arms linked together; to anyone else, we looked as if we were a loving couple enjoying an evening stroll. Without my dark hood to hide my face, I felt naked. I realized that when Ezio spoke to me he could see my expressions, and I tried to master hiding any emotion that I did not want him to see.

He leaned down to whisper into my ear, "If I had my way, this dress would already have been removed by now."

I giggled and sauntered in front of him, taking his hands and leading him on. "If things were your way, Ser Ezio, perhaps I would no longer be such an innocent woman."

He pretended to be shocked. "Diamante Aldrovadina de Venezia, are you flirting with me?"

"Ezio Auditore de Firenze, what would give you such an idea? I am merely sounding my opinion. Which reminds me. . .where are we going?"

His brows knit together as he thought of a place to stay for the night. I suggested that we head to Paola's, for I needed to return my clothing that she so kindly allowed me to borrow. Ezio agreed and, taking my hand, led me in the quickest direction towards the brothel.

"So tell me, did your little operation go as planned?" Ezio inquired. "You know, I was worried. . ."

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Ezio, they talk of many things. Perhaps the most important being they have the Pope's consent for some unknown business trial and they claim that tomorrow, a new sun shall rise over Firenze. They also spoke of the Medici in a foul way, but the other men were drunk. My faithful consort, Ser de' Pazzi, was not as swayed as his colleagues were, and he tried to stop them from speaking out any further," I answered.

"_Bene _(good)," he agreed. "Do you think any of the suspected anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I played my part well. And if you're still concerned, I met a whore named Fiametta only moments before so, if I am to be called upon again, they will be pleasantly surprised to find that I was not entirely a mystery. But wait, why were you so concerned? I can handle myself, _idiota_."

"You did well, _bambolina _(baby)," he praised. However, he stuttered for words when trying to explain his feelings. "Well, I was afraid that they were uncover your identity and perhaps I would never see you again. I worry, Diamante. I know that you are so strong and have such a cold exterior, but I worry that these men will take advantage of your most fragile parts, and that, _mia cara _(my dear)_, _frightens me."

I wasn't sure how to handle his truth, so I simply replied, "Well, you need not worry about me. You have too many things going on in your head, some of them which already probably involve me you _diavoletto _(devil), so quit it. I will be fine. Anyways, did you acquire any information on your little journey under Italia?"

He smiled at my comment. "_Si_. Most of what I heard were the fragments and phrases that you were fed, too. However, I did hear that there is going to be some sort of event going on tomorrow at the Duomo. I suggest we start there tomorrow morning. We need to protect the Medici.

And as for you, _assassina piccola _(little assassin), I shall do with you as I please. Well, that is, as you deem appropriate," Ezio said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Finally we found ourselves at the front door to Paola's place of business. Courtesans, similar to earlier, were straggling in after a late night of entertaining. A few of them had drunken men hanging off their arms. I was disgusted by the sight, but after remembering Fia's words, I thought kinder of them. They needed to make a living, just as I killed for a profession. In our own little ways, we made the world work properly. Men received the enjoyment they so desired and we, the assassins, brought them to death as we seemed fitting.

Although it was late in the evening, the house seemed to be in full-swing. This lifestyle reminded me entirely too much of Ezio's own desires. I hunted around for Paola when I heard a voice call out to Ezio.

"Ay, Ezio! Where ever did you pick up such a lovely _puttana _(whore) like her?" the drunken man called.

Instantly, my heart turned to stone. My blood transforming into venom. The assassin inside of me was pissed. Ezio, too, was troubled by his rage. I turned on my heel and wore a fake smile. I sauntered over to the man and leaned over him as the other girl who was trying to entertain him slid away.

"_Mi scusi_, but are you referring to me?" I asked sweetly.

"_Si_," he blabbered.

Suddenly, I climbed on top of him, effectively jamming my knee into his most sacred area. I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered, "You have NO idea."

I think every other person in the room was stunned for only a moment, for they all went back to their private conversations. The man whom I had just assaulted was too afraid to speak, and his patron regarded me with an evil look. I raised my eyebrow in her direction as if to challenge her, and she, like I guessed, backed away. I turned around to once again face Ezio and he was dumbfounded. I suppose me little trick left him speechless, too.

Paola met us halfway up the wooden stairs and immediately interrogated us for information. We told her everything that we had uncovered and she was pleased with what he had gathered. She advised me that Francesco de' Pazzi would be searching the crowds now for my face, so I must wear my hood at all times until he is no more. Ezio frowned at this, mostly because he did not like the idea of another man seeking my company. No matter. I would kill him soon anyways.

We were shown to our separate rooms by Paola herself as she kissed us both on the cheek and said goodnight. As I went to go into my room, I looked over my should at Ezio who was standing directly behind me with his arms crossed. My lips formed a coy, small smile before I slipped into room for the night. Once safely inside, I pressed my ear against the door to listen for his movements. He waited for a moment, probably hoping that I would change my mind and invite him in, but when he realized that was not going to happen, he sighed and went into his own room.

When I was sure that I was entirely alone, I stripped myself of my day's clothing and threw myself onto the plush bed. I let my body feel the cool nighttime breeze for a moment before finding a shirt to put on to cover myself. The shirt must have been a man's for it covered my entire lower half. I ran my hands through my hair. Sighing once more, I padded over to the large window and leaned over into the windowsill. The moon was just overhead and it cast a brilliant silver glow into my room. I breathed in the Florentine air. Such a rich, hearty scent, mixed with wonder. I let my mind wander and continued to keep my eyes closed, enjoying my moment to myself.

I decided to leave the windows open for the night to allow a fresh air to waft through the room. Despite my best efforts not to think about it, I could not help but wonder if desire and lust had only previously inhabited this very room. To my happiness, my bed appeared to be freshly changed and smelled exceptionally well of rosewater. I clambered into my bed and simply lay there, thinking about my day. Of course, my mind drifted to thoughts of Ezio and how he was, perhaps, slumbering in the room just across the hall. A part of me wanted to cross the short space between us and spend the night in his quarters, but I could not bring myself to do such a thing.

Rolling onto my side, I eased myself into comfortable position. My head nestled itself into the pillow and, the breeze having picked up, I felt at ease. I thought about the events going to take place tomorrow. Ezio and I had another grand-scale assassination planned, all in the hope that the Templar Order would be overthrown, and more importantly, Ezio would be exacting revenge on his family's shady execution. Once again I found myself caught in the middle of all the action. From the moment that I chose to travel to Firenze and aid in the trial, I began intertwined with Ezio Auditore.

As soon as I began to drift off into a pleasant sleep, the sensation racked my entire body. I shuddered and a chill danced down my spine; a vision was coming. I focused on nothing, if that happened to make any sense. However, this vision was NOT of the same content as my previous glimpses. In fact, it was almost, well erotic.

_It was a familiar room, only shrouded in a facade of lit candles. A room once used for practical use now served as the epicenter of passion. He hadn't expected it, nor did he even think about it. He knew that when she was ready, the time would be right. It would be perfect. She would offer herself to him as a demure woman and leave his hold feeling anew again. _

_She had thought about him for days. It began as a vague idea in the back of her mind, for she had planned on giving herself to him soon, but the idea of making it actually become reality moved her. Was she ready to give herself to him, fully, without any regrets? It had happened before; she would never forget._

_It happened slowly; it happened fast. She was argue that they were moving at an exceptionally quick pace, perhaps both of them had disregarded their passion for so long. He would claim that he was taking his time, cherishing every moment. Her shirt had come off only a second earlier, and her odd-colored hair fanned out beneath her, creating an ethereal image._

_He moved over her ever so gently. Oh, how he wanted to ravish her! But the time was not right. He must move slowly, to really submerge himself in the moment. Sure, he has done this before. But something about this very woman in front of him meant so much more than one night in the brothel. She was special; she was his. No one could take her away; no one could hurt her. His hands caressed her torso as he bent to press his lips to hers. The sparkle in her eyes was undeniable - she was as excited and nervous as never before, something that did not come naturally to her. However, she was a woman after all, and she was capable of being a great lover. _

_She moaned at his touch, her back arching in response to his love. This would be a beautiful thing; both of them knew it. _

* * *

I woke up with a sudden breath of life. The vision I previously had was so incredibly startling that I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. Never before had my visions been so. . .so bad. Typically I saw events that were going to happen or I tried to read the future; never had I seen something so detailed and devious before. I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands. What was happening to me?

Soon, Ezio would start to wonder why I was such a commodity. For the most part, my story about Orazio wanting me to himself was true - but it was missing some very large holes. Lucky for me, Ezio had no knowledge of this. I wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need to know. Not yet. Not now.

* * *

I dressed myself once again in my new wardrobe. It fit so snugly against my skin that I already felt much more powerful. I was actually quite giddy to find this de' Pazzi fellow again and end his terror on the city. I wish men had the same mentality as women. It all ends the same, really. These men beg for a change, for a new power to rise. Then, as this new power - the Templars - assumes control, another force wishes to bring it down. Can men live in peace? Must there always be war?

I met Ezio downstairs in the foyer. He was entirely too ready for the mission. Instead of his carefree expression, he wore a hard mask of vengeance. I had a positive feeling about this. I knew we would succeed. I took a bow and some arrows with me, knowing that a good chance of attack would be with Ezio on the ground and myself perched on the rooftops, waiting to strike down any adversaries.

With a quick goodbye and good luck from our dear friend Paola, we made our way into the city. Ezio began scaling a building and I followed in suit.

"Remember, Ezio," I said, "These men think a new sun is going to rise over Firenze today. We must make sure we find all of the conspirators. None of them can escape."

He nodded in agreement. "Our main target is that devil, de' Pazzi. He must die today."

Our small talk carried us closer to the area in which we would find our next targets. We broke off into a run and edged our way into the perimeter of the scene. There were very few guards patrolling the rooftops, probably due to bribes from the Templars. I was not complaining about this, for it made my job much, much easier. Ezio went ahead of me to patrol the area. I stayed above ground and kept my eyes trained on Ezio. If something were to go wrong, I would be there instantly to make sure the situation was contained.

I spotted Giuliano de Medici, Lorenzo's brother, walking alongside his wife, who was a little on the plump side. Perhaps she was expecting? They appeared to be a happy couple as a smile graced the lips of the man. Lorenzo himself was stationed at the door of the church, speaking with the monks at the door. They appeared to be in a deep conversation. Ezio stood in middle of the crowd, waiting for the presumed attack.

Without any warning, a large man erupted from the crowd, sword raised, and ran towards Giuliano. I was not sure of his name, but I assumed that Ezio knew. Right after him followed Francesco, his sword directed at Giuliano. The other man stabbed Giuliano. His wife screamed in horror and instantly ran away in fear of her life.

"My brother!" Lorenzo shouted as he watched his brother being tossed around and eventually fall to the ground. He help his hands up to surrender as he scooted across the ground. Francesco pointed his sword at the man's chest and, after a few moments, he pushed his blade through his heart.

Lorenzo acted as if to help, but the monks (to my surprise) pulled daggers from their sleeves and made a slash at Lorenzo's shoulder. They made contact with his body and he staggered, but did not lost focus. Francesco now turned and went to attack his rival in a vicious stand off that looked entirely too bloody, even from my viewpoint on the roof. Ezio now sprang into action. He signaled for me to aid him in his mission. A huge brigade of guards stormed the plaza and drew their swords. Men were fighting everywhere; women ran screaming.

I loaded an arrow onto my bow, aimed, and shot at a guard. He fell instantly, which resulted in the removal one hurdle out of many in Ezio's way. I developed a rapid system of shooting and soon many of the guards had been taken down. I always thought of myself as a good huntswoman, anyways. Ezio picked off the remaining henchman and now turned his attention to Francesco. He attacked him from the side, but de' Pazzi managed to deflect the most of it.

Now, the two fought for dominance. My eyes picked up on his accomplice, the larger man, running from the scene. I immediately placed an arrow on my bow. Bringing the tip of it to my lips, I squinted one eye and aimed. I shot quickly.

The arrow shot past him as he managed to run into a nearby alleyway before my arrow struck. I cursed him before returning my attention to the scene before me. In a matter of seconds, I managed to lose sight of Francesco. It seemed as if he had escaped somehow, too. This was NOT what either of us had expected and I was, for the most part, pissed. One remaining guard ran up behind Ezio, but I quickly ended his life before he had the chance to strike.

Lorenzo managed to survive the entire ordeal. He was holding his shoulder and was slightly hunched over. Ezio placed a comforting hand on his arm, speaking to Lorenzo about matters of which I could not hear. I decided to make my way down into the mess and see what our next plan was going to be. I slung the bow around my torso and scaled down the face of the wall. I jogged over to the men and presented myself as an ally to this Lorenzo de Medici. He acknowledged my position and thanked me for my assistance in the tribulation only moments before.

"I need help. . .to my home. To people I can trust. Can you. . .?" he stuttered.

I immediately volunteered. I tenderly lifted him up by his good arm and allowed him to distribute most of his weight onto me.

"_Bene_ (good). I shall try to track down these traitors. I will return to Paola's later. Be safe."

"Very good. Lorenzo, please, let us make haste."

* * *

"_Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry), but I did not catch your name. Please, _Madonna_, may I know your name?" A very weak Lorenzo asked.

I smiled, "Diamante Aldrovadina da Venezia. At your service, _Messer._"

"You are quite honorable. Was it you that rained arrows upon the plaza?"

"It was, yes. It was easier that way."

"Francesco de' Pazzi. I will kill him. I shall wipe his name from this city forever," Lorenzo threatened.

We quickened our pace a bit, for time's sake. A gaggle of people passed by us, quickly surprised at Lorenzo's appearance. A few shrieked in terror to witness a wounded a Medici. This signaled a guard and he ran towards us, his eyes trained on Lorenzo. Sweet lord, was EVERY guard in Firenze on the de' Pazzi side?

Men.

Without missing a beat, I took a small knife from my pouch and threw it at the guard. It pierced his heart and clutched the wound and fell. I grabbed Lorenzo's hand and urged him forward. He groaned in protest, but I comforted him, saying that it was almost to safety. We reached the door to his home and I pounded on the front.

"Lorenzo's been wounded. _Aprite la porta _(open the door)!" I shouted.

A small section of the door slid open. A pair of wary eyes looked back at me.

"What's the password?"

Lorenzo added, "Open the _maledetta porta _(fucking door)."

The heavily armed guard opened the door and pulled us inside. "Come in, quickly! The city is at war, I am afraid."

When Lorenzo was situated safely inside, I turned to make my leave. He caught my arm and held me fast, causing me to turn back to him.

"I am in your debt. Tell me, why did you help me?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "You are not the only one who lost a loved one to the Pazzi."

"Who was the man working with you?"

"Ezio Auditore. He, too, lost a brother once."

He seemed surprised. "Ah, Giovanni's son. Giovanni Auditore was a good man. He understood honor and loyalty."

"He certainly was. I shall tell Ezio of your kind words. I am sure he will appreciate them."

Suddenly, one of the Medici guards appeared beside us. "The Pazzi thugs are storming the _Pallazo della Signoria_! We can't hold them off much longer."

I nodded to Lorenzo and took my leave.

"Kill him!" Lorenzo shouted after me. In my heart, I promised I would do so.

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself lounging in my room at Paola's brothel. My main robes had been discarded. A maid tended to the blood stains that freckled the fabric. So, that left me in a simple tunic. I was tinkering was a blade; I swiveled the tip around in a circle on a desk. I had become quite taken with the thought that Ezio, my dear assassin, was not so fortunate in his pursuit of the enemy. I became so absorbed with this idea that I did not notice the door to my room open and the body walk in.

My eyes twitched towards the intruder. As I absorbed what I was seeing, my heart started racing. It was Ezio standing in front of me, completely unharmed after the day's occurrences. I was suddenly so excited but I managed to contain myself. I smirked at him, continuing to twirl the knife atop the table. Without saying a word, he took a seat across from me. Doing so, I placed my legs in his lap, and he began to massage my sore feet. It was such a sweet gesture, but behind the pleasure was a different kind of pleasure; it was a primal wanting, a need that only a woman can feel.

I think Ezio felt this, too, for his returned the same knowing smirk. We seemed to have an entire conversation without ever opening our mouths.

"You sure have a way with your hands, Ezio," I broke the silence.

"Oh, Diamante, you have no idea," he replied; that sarcastic tone quite evident.

Disregarding that statement, I asked him how his search went. Dejected, he answered that he completely lost sight of both Francesco and his accomplice, Bernardo. He felt responsible for the failure of the mission. I tried to salvage the situation by explaining to him the successes: Lorenzo's survival, the upset of the Pazzi plan, and so forth. He bought most of it, but I could sense that there was something else bothering him. For now, I allowed it to pass.

"I'm afraid our time is running out," he said at last.

I rose from my chair. Ezio did not move, but his eyes followed my every move. I stood above him and, placing my hand under his chin, I said, "Our time has only just begun."

* * *

**So... I enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason. But, my dear readers, I have many things to tell you! One, there were subtle things in here that hint to the plot. Can you figure it out? If you can't, let me just say that Diamante is not the girl who she seems to be. Mwaha :D**

**Anyways, I promise to write my ass off in the next couple weeks. There WILL be a fantastic, mind blowing sex scene before I leave for college. I PROMISE. I also promise that when in college, I will try super hard to continue this story. Now that I can jump on my version of the story, things might get a bit easier. I hope.  
**

**Thanks for reading! When I see that I have new followers or reviews, I seriously get SO excited.  
**

**xoxo**


	18. The Ruined Surprise

_**Song inspiration: "Lights" - Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

Not long after I had left Ezio alone to think, one of the various courtesans employed under Paola's service came rushing up to me with an errant look on her face. Without missing a beat, she flung herself at me and grabbed me by my forearms. I sensed her fear, so I immediately asked what was wrong. Fearing the worst, my thoughts raced to Paola.

"No, no, she is fine! Diamante, the Pazzi men have launched an attack at the _Pallazo della Signoria_! A soldier, very badly injured, came here looking for you! He says that he was sent with an order to find the notorious female assassin who saved Lorenzo de Medici. You must go, and quick!"

I froze. I knew that Francesco had escaped earlier, and that Ezio made an attempt to track him down, but I did not think that he would have the guts to pull off another massive attack. Well played, well played. Without even having a second thought, I looted a nearby room, hoping to find some kind of clothes to run in. I managed to secure a small pair of pants with a belt, but my shirt was slightly larger than my upper half, so it frequently fell off my shoulders. But, my appearance was the least of my worries. I had made a promise to the great Lorenzo that I would kill his enemy; I did not break promises.

I didn't bother trying to alert Ezio; I assumed that the girl would take care of it for me. And at that moment, I did not feel like working together. I had a plan and I was going to carry it out. I don't remember de' Pazzi ever having seen me as an assassin before, so I counted on a dull memory on his part to act in my favor. So, I fled once more into the heart of the city, after a target of which had been Ezio's only earlier.

Running towards the direction of the fighting, I passed several patches of battle. I wanted to stop and aid the allies in their fight, but I could not stop; therefore, I pressed on. I took to the rooftops this time thinking that most of the action was happening in the streets and the actual targets, like Francesco himself, would be seeking refuge high atop a building. Nobody seemed to question my actions and for that I was thankful. I neared the scene of the battle and looking down upon the carnage below. I could not tell which side was winning, nor could I spot Francesco.

When I heard a shout from my left, I looked to find the source. Like I had predicted, the man was standing atop the Palazzo giving orders to his men below. I shrank back into the shadows, not wanting to attract any attention to myself. I kept my eyes trained on the target and I walked briskly to my left. I planned on scaling the Palazzo from his blind side.

When I ran into something hard, I panicked and immediately unsheathed my assassin blade. I drew back my arm to prepare to strike when I realized I was about to kill Ezio Auditore.

"_Merda _(shit)," I breathed. "I did not expect you to be here."

He seemed angry that I had left without him. "Who else did you expect?"

"If you're angry with me for not alerting you, then I'm afraid you will have to take it out on me later; there is not much time."

"Why did you not tell me yourself?" he pressed.

"Ezio," I whined, "there was not enough time! Quit bitching - we have shit to do! Francesco is up there." I pointed to the tower.

The sudden rush of the future invaded my mind. I braced myself against Ezio for support as my reality suddenly changed. In my vision, I saw Francesco jump from the side of the Palazzo, and he would land in a pile of hay a long ways down from his previous position. Then, as I straightened himself, I was there - smirking at him.

Ezio roughly shook me back into the present. "What happened, Diamante? Are you okay?" he questioned.

I shook him off and simply said, "Go, Ezio. End this now."

He did not hesitate in turning away to begin his ascent up the Palazzo. And I turned away as well; expect I would be at the bottom waiting for the snake to take his leap.

* * *

I quickly made my way to the ground where I would patiently wait for Francesco to jump. I looked around and saw only one pile of hay, so I positioned myself directly above the pile. He would not see me as he made his potential escape, I figured, so my position was absolutely perfect. In that moment, as I waited for Ezio to chase him down, time seemed to stop. There was the constant sound of metal clanging together and men dying all around me, yet dulled to a lo buzzing sound. I have heard that sometimes your entire life breaks down into one definite moment. I assumed that I would have many of these occurrences. Tonight was not the first, and it certainly would not be the last.

Francesco was shouting something, but I could not hear him over the war going on around me. I watched he neared the edge of the wall, just waiting for my moment to strike. He looked over his shoulder and said his final piece. I watched him sail over the side and land in a clumsy mess at the bottom. He found his way out just simultaneously as I leapt from my perch on the rooftop. I landed right in front of him. He seemed entirely too shocked to many any sudden movements.

I titled my head and smirked at him, withdrawing my hidden blade from its sheath. He began to speak, the name of a woman he once knew on his lips, but I silenced his efforts. He recognized my face; he was entirely too confused. But I was not. No, I was a champion. I had killed one of the many men that now faced assassination. I was proud of myself. My gaze followed Francesco's body as he began to sink down to the ground. He grabbed for my body, anything that might help him gain a better stance. I simply took one step backwards which sent him lumbering to his death on the cold ground.

I stole a glance up at Ezio who was watching the entire scene unfold from atop the Palazzo. I could not see his face, but I knew that he was proud to call himself a friend of mine.

I remained standing over Francesco's dead body for awhile as I waited Ezio to join me. I knew that there was a custom amongst the assassins to say a final piece to their victims, but I left the honor of that to Ezio himself. A little while later, I felt his presence at my side. I did not have to check to know that he was beside me evaluating my work.

"How did you know he would end up down here?" Ezio asked.

I looked up at him, at a complete loss for words. His gaze was hard and demanding, but for once I had nothing to say. For once, I was the one who was vulnerable under the cold stare of an impatient assassin. I could feel my expression soften as I fumbled over forming a proper sentence.

I only had one secret left; would I share that with him as well?

"I knew nothing of it, Ezio. I simply stayed down here as to not compromise you up there. You know how us women are, always screwing everything."

Thankfully, he cracked a smile. "Yes, but unfortunately for me, you screw the wrong things."

I punched his arm.

Turning serious again, he said, "Come - we must remind the rebels that we are not a force to be up against."

Ezio's brilliant idea was to strip Francesco of his fine clothing and hang him from a building in front of the rebels. The idea was to portray to the others that they were wrong and they would lose. This death was completely unexpected to them and it was really offset their confidence. For added measure, I managed to locate some lip color from a nearby spectator and I applied it to my lips; Francesco's cheek now had the outline of my full lips. A woman has to leave her mark, does she not?

Just nearby, another man unknown to me was trying to rally up the city folk. He was running around on a horse shouting something about liberty. Ezio decided that this would be the idea location to drop the body. The men working in Lorenzo's favor followed us to our destination and cheered wildly as Ezio swung Francesco's degraded body over the edge. We watched in awe as each pair of eyes locked onto the body that, lifeless, now swayed back and forth. Our bold statement had a very profound affect on everyone below us. The man on the horse, who was only just moments ago trying to raise another army, was not retreating into the darkness. We had won.

* * *

The following day, a new sun did rise of Firenze indeed. Except it was not as the same caliber as expected. Thanks to Ezio and myself, the city was saved from a peril that would have altered its course forever. Ezio and I returned to Paola's that evening and fell fast asleep. When I awoke, I found him to have already left the building; his whereabouts unknown to me.

I did not mind this, for I took the opportunity to visit Leonardo. It had been quite some time since I had last seen him and I was very fond of him and his, well, exuberant ways. The man was a genius - pure and simple. I knew that, regardless of my likeness of his character, he was a powerful ally to have on your side. He was capable of much greatness with the years to come.

I strolled the streets freely without the nagging fear of being seen. For once I was honored for what my skills had done and I had no regrets whatsoever. Lorenzo was an honorable man and I knew that he would be a benefactor to our cause. When I came upon the door to Leonardo's shop, I knocked once before allowing myself passage.

Leonardo da Vinci was facing the opposite direction and seemed to be searching for something on his bookshelf. I leaned casually against the wall with my arms crossed and waited for him to acknowledge my presence. It took him awhile to even notice that there was another person in his home; I would have to address this later. So, to make the process a bit easier, I said, "Hello, dear friend."

Surprised, he turned around in an instant. A smile spread across his face when he registered that I was not an enemy of some sort (though I found it hard to imagine this man having any enemies) and he crossed the space between us to envelope me in a friendly hug.

"Diamante! How good it is to see you again. I see that you have survived the Pazzi brigade. Tell me, were you and Ezio successful?" he beamed.

I nodded. "Yes, we were. Francesco provided us with quite a challenge, but of course it was nothing that Ezio and I couldn't handle."

"Speaking of the _diavoletto _(devil)_, _where is he?" Leonardo inquired. I began to wonder that myself.

"Actually," I hesitated, "I do not know. When I woke up this morning, he was absent."

"Ah. Perhaps it had some minor business to attend to?" he offered.

"Perhaps," I agreed in a whisper.

He motioned for me to sit. I did and instantly relaxed, not having felt the sensation of being completely at ease in a good while. Leonardo sat opposite of me and asked if I were interested in a small midday meal. I politely declined his offer, but I could feel the beginning of a hunger inching closer and closer to the front of my mind.

"So tell me, how are things?" he asked. For a second I thought that he was truly interested in my wellbeing. Then, after noticing his slight smirk, I realized that he was interested in mine and Ezio's relationship.

I returned his all-too-knowing smirk and replied, "Things are quite well. I haven't killed him yet."

Leonardo laughed at my jest. "I would not put the action past you. Have there been any movements on the, um, well. . .you know?"

"No. He makes stabs at the subject, but there is no sincerity."

"Do you love him?" he tilted his head at his own question.

I hesitated before answering, "I don't know. I. . . I think I do. In fact, I am pretty sure that I do. But I do not feel the same in him. I can sense these things, you know. He regards me as only a companion, and for his enjoyment, I happen to be able to provide him with an outlet when things get a little frustrating. Leonardo, I cannot afford to give my heart away so easily."

"I understand," he nodded. "Here is my opinion: Ezio, and I know this for an absolute fact, feels the exact same way. He knows of your rugged history and does not wish to hurt you, but he is afraid that you do not feel the same."

I cradled my head in my gloved hands. Why must everything be so difficult? Before I had rescued Ezio on that fateful day a few years earlier, my life was quite simple: I killed, I thrived, and I enjoyed. But now. . .now it was quite complicated. Never had I been so infatuated with a man before, and better yet, one that was a notorious womanizer. Never had I been confused about my own internal complications. There was so many options to consider. Did I event want to be physically and emotionally attached to someone else? All the pain it could potentially bring me was too much to even entertain the idea.

"Do not fret, dear Diamante. I did not wish to compromise you. I am simply curious."

I raised my head. "Has Ezio talked to you about this? Is that why?"

The trace of a faint smile graced the young inventor's lips. "I shall remain confidential until my death."

I laughed at his promise. "Leonardo, I am offended! You talk of my virtue with none other than Ezio Auditore himself and you cannot tell me?"

"_Mi dispiace_," he answered with an airy chuckle.

Then, a short silence followed. Leonardo developed an odd look about his face. The expression changed from amused to somewhat knowing - and he knew something that I did not.

"So. . .did you know that any of this would happen?" he finally asked.

Shocked, I slowly raised my head to meet his gaze. My eyes, wide with surprise, tried to comprehend what he was saying. How did he. . .?

"Leonardo," I snapped, "what are you talking about?"

"I know, Diamante. I know about you. And now you have just confirmed my suspicions."

"But. . .how do you know?"

"I have had my suspicions," he began. "When I first met you, I instantly felt that you were, well, special. Aside from your obvious talent as an assassin, but something more. When you left, I started studying and reading all the texts that I could find the related to you. That is when I realized you weren't just a female assassin. You are an oracle, aren't you, Diamante?"

Well, fuck. When he noticed that I was still too stunned to speak, he added, "That is why that man, Orazio, wanted you so badly, wasn't it? It was not just because you were beautiful. No, it was because you could find something that the Templars have been searching a long time for, couldn't you?"

"Yes," I finally managed to say.

"Well, it is quite exquisite, if I must say so myself. Never have I been in the presence of such a being before. You, my dear, are entirely too special. It is a good thing for Ezio's cause, is it not? You will be able to help him more than you know."

I turned my gaze to my hands in my lap. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Was he going to tell Ezio that I had been keeping such a monumental secret from him? Or perhaps was Leonardo simply curious?

"I never thought it was so easy to see," I admitted to the genius. Then, I laughed at my pun.

"I am simply fascinated! How does it work?"

"It is very hard to explain. The visions, they just. . .they come to me. I have no control over their content, either. With the right prodding, I can see certain things, but then again, the future is never written in stone."

"What does it _feel_ like?"

"It is like you are fading away from reality, as if nothing exists. For that single moment, you are immersed in a scene from the future. Then, as you come back into your simple world, you realize that something truly special has happened."

Leonardo nodded, absorbing in the new information. I'm sure that he would later record my words into one of his many notebooks for further study. However, never before had I openly shared with someone else of my talent.

"So. . .are you going to tell Ezio?"

"Tell me what?" Ezio's voice came from behind me.

"_Merda _(shit)," I whispered.

* * *

Ezio's gaze bore into mine; he was expecting an answer to his very obvious question. I was in no position to blurt it out, and I stole a nervous glance at Leonardo. I knew my friend would continue to safeguard my deepest secret until I was ready to share it with Ezio.

Thinking quickly, Leonardo responded, "Oh, but you've ruined the fun, Ezio! Diamante had a surprise for you."

He crossed the space between us and crossed his arms as well, eyeing me suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"It certainly is," I said.

"Well what is this surprise?" he asked me.

"You ruined it by intruding on my conversation."

He smirked at me. "My sincerest apologizes. But you'll have to be mad at me at a later time, I'm afraid," he explain, quoting me from the previous night.

"Why is that?" I questioned, only slight intrigued.

"I went to speak with Lorenzo de Medici today. And he gave me something," Ezio pressed on.

Leonardo now entered the conversation. He motioned for Ezio for sit beside me. He accepted the invitation and reached into his robes.

"He gave me a list," he said, laying a piece of parchment on the table in front of us. "A list of the conspirators against the Medici family, quite possibly the entirety of Italia."

I was so excited; a list of targets! "Ezio, this is absolutely fantastic. What an advancement for your cause!"

"_Our_ cause," he corrected me. His face softened quite a bit.

Our eyes locked together for a moment before he turned to Leonardo. He pulled another parchment from his robes and handed it to the eagerly-awaiting man. "And for you - I present you with another codex page!"

Leonardo accepted the gift without hesitation. "Ah, another page!" He got up and moved to his work table across the room. Ezio rose up from his seat too and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up from my position in the chair. For the briefest moment, a small fire seemed to burn between us. As quickly as it was ignited, it was quelled.

"Aha! It's a similar cipher to the last one. This won't take long. . ." Leonardo said aloud, mainly to himself.

We waited in silence behind him and he moved over his current work. After what seemed like the longest few minutes ever, he turned to us and exclaimed, "It seems to be a new blade design - for delivering poison."

"Can you build it?" I asked him. The idea of injecting poison into another body, well, it sent a shiver of anticipation through me.

"Sure. I need to find a way to hollow out the blade without sacrificing the. . ."

"_Nessun problema _(No problem). Do what you must," Ezio said, handing Leonardo his own brace. I shrugged off mine and handed it to him as well, smiling sheepishly.

"This could take awhile," he warned us. With a wink at me, he added, "Perhaps you would want to take a walk?"

"Excellent idea," Ezio agreed and, snaking his arm around my waist, he led me towards the door and out onto the streets.

"Now please remember you do not have your blade, so if you can, do not attract any attention to yourself. I do not wish to have to save you today," I scolded him with a sly smile on my face.

"Ah, but you forget that attention comes to easily to me! Just look at the way the women here swoon with one glance in my direction."

I started to nonchalantly walk ahead of him. "Just look at the way the woman beside you has yet to touch you."

With a quick few steps, he caught up to me. I was spinning a web and he was falling so easily into my trap.

"How badly I wish for that to change," he said in a much more darker, throaty tone.

We ended up taking a long walk around the entirely of Florence. We stayed very close together, our bodies rarely drifting apart. Ezio pointed out random buildings to me that I had not know before; he also told me stories about his youth, how he and his brother would run about the city in pursuit of each other. It was comforting actually to hear him speak of something so enthusiastically and with a warm heart. He then proceeded to ask me of my youth, but I simply shook my head. There was not much to tell.

"What do you mean? Surely you had experiences as a child? Memories of your parents?" he pressed.

"Nothing. I am not saying that I was not loved by my family, but I was always trained to be who I am today. My parents told me that I was born for a purpose, and that purpose was to protect."

He tilted his head. Had I said too much?"

"Protect what?"

"The innocents," I managed to cover for my slip.

We circled back around to our starting location - Leonardo's shop. Again, without a single knock, Ezio opened the door and held it there, signaling for me to enter first.

"What a gentleman!" I cooed as I slipped inside. Ezio followed after me, his hand pressing against the small of my back and slipped lower and lower before falling away.

Leonardo was still hovering over our braces, but he turned in our direction when he saw us. "Ah, it has been done! Now, I must explain: I gave you both a small dose of poison to start. If you should run out, well, visit a doctor."

We both looked confused.

"A doctor for poison?" Ezio asked.

"Indeed. If given in large does, which cures can also kill."

"_Bene_," I said. I fully approved of the upgrade to the weapon.

After he handed both of us our new weapons, we strapped them back into place. I felt even more powerful knowing that if I were to enforce my blade, I would also be issuing an unhealthy dose of poison to my victim.

"So," Leonardo said, clapping his hands together, "What is next?"

"We are leaving," I said flatly.

"Leaving?" Leonardo and I both said in unison.

"Back to the Villa in Monteriggoni. The traitors have all fled to San Gimignano and, with Mario's help, we will take them down.

"I've come to collect you. Leonardo, once again I am in your debt. You are a genius, my friend. Do take care," Ezio explained.

The two friends acknowledged each other before Ezio and I took our leave. It was not a surprise to me that we were leaving again; in fact, I was sort of expecting it. I was actually excited to see Ezio's family again. Maria and Claudia were beautiful people both emotionally and physically. Uncle Mario was such an honest man and I could not ask for a better companion.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Ezio.

"Um," he said with an impish grin, "right now?"

"Excuse me?" I replied with a hand on my hip.

"Quit pouting," he answered. "It is too cute."

Stealing a quick kiss to my forehead, he went ahead of me in the direction of the city's gates. I sighed, for I could not be mad at him. After all, he was _my _assassin.

* * *

**Aaaand the most important secret has been slightly revealed! Mwahaha! Now that is out in the open, the story is about to get MUCH more interesting. **

**Like I promise, the sexy sex scenes are coming up when they travel to Venice, I think. I am literally trying to write as fast as I can to get there before I have to leave!  
**

**For some weird reason, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. You might notice that by its length.  
**

**Hope you like it! There are subtle sexy hints :)  
**

**xoxo  
**


	19. An Evening Stroll

_**Song inspiration: "Enjoy the Silence" - Anberlin**_

* * *

The city gates that protected Monteriggoni were within our sights. Along the way, Mario's men had met us before we reached the city itself, as they would be our protection going into the town. We walked our horses in a circle before the barn area to cool them down after a long day's worth of traveling. I swung my legs off of the saddle and handed the reins to a young stable boy who was eagerly awaiting to tend to my animal. Ezio did the same only moments after me and together we walked to the familiar city of Monteriggoni.

The town looked exactly the same as when I first left, almost as if it hadn't been a long time since I actually had left. But right away I noticed the expansive renovations that perked up the town itself. Now that I was paying attention to the buildings, I also noticed that there was, in fact, more traffic flowing in and out of the streets.

There didn't seem to be much time for enjoying the city, for a storm looked as if was brewing in the distance. The dark clouds were invading the spectacular sight before me, but I had yet to hear any distinction of rain or thunder. The men that had met us earlier were now escorting us into the city. The familiar streets of the city were as welcoming as if I had stepped into my home in Venezia. I'll admit - I was extremely excited to see Ezio's family again. I had come to know them so well that I regarded them as my own kin.

However, I knew there was a reason for our unexpected travel to Monteriggoni. Ezio had targets to eliminate and I was going to help him like a true friend. The relationship that Ezio and I shared had developed into something that I was unable to define. Were we friends? Were we simply partners? Did we share intimate kisses under the impression that more was to come? As much as I wanted answers, the visions never came to me.

Together we strode up to the Villa and sauntered inside. I was rather weary from a day's worth of traveling and slightly sticky too, but I pressed on. Ezio seemed to be the complete opposite, almost as if he had just spent the day resting. Sometimes I hate him. And yet, as I look upon his cheery face and flirtatious smile, sometimes I love him. Like right now. I was surprised that we weren't instantly greeted by his family, or even the staff. Nobody seemed to acknowledge our presence. We had arrived in the middle of the day so Ezio figured that Claudia was at work managing the finances of the city in her little office. We went in search of her.

"Do you think Claudia will be excited to see us?" I asked Ezio, hopeful that she would be. I never had any sisters or brothers, so I liked to think of Claudia as my step-in sister. She had such a fire to her that she kept quite tame, but when she was mad, well, the entire country was made aware. I always entertained the idea of her joining the assassin ranks, but Ezio dismissed the idea.

"Oh, I am sure she missed you! I am her big brother and I will always be a pest. But she likes you. Very much, I might add," Ezio answered.

We continued through the hallways of the Villa until we reached the doorway of Claudia's workspace. Like Ezio had predicted, she didn't even notice our presence because she was working over some large book. Ezio strode into the room and I leaned against the door frame with a smile on my face. Family was first here, and the stranger who may or may not be dating the sole male in the family came second.

"Claudia," Ezio finally spoke.

Immediately she averted her gaze and looked up at the sound of his voice. She dropped whatever she was writing with and stood up to embrace her brother. They exchanged a few words of which I could not hear, but their love for each other was so apparent. Then she pulled away as her eyes locked with mine.

"Diamante!" she yelled and came to me and we, too, shared our own special embrace. She asked in a hushed whisper if Ezio and I had made our relationship an official one and, sighing, I said no. It was strange to me how badly I wanted to say yes, to confirm her questions.

She pulled away eventually and resumed her position at her desk. Before sitting down, she stood hovering over the face of her workspace and eyed both of us. I took a stance beside Ezio, leaning casually into his side for support. I will admit that I was rather tired from our traveling.

"So," she began, "how are things?"

"Things are good, Claudia. We come closer to avenging our family. In fact, Lorenzo de Medici cleared the accusations against the Auditore name for good. We are once again a family of noble status," Ezio summarized our few months into a paragraph.

This news excited Claudia. She was a girl that was born a noble; she was born to be a leader and live a life of purpose. This was very evident in her demeanor. But I could tell that she had things to tell us, too, so we allowed her to share her side of things with us.

"Well, things are very bright for Monteriggoni. I have been managing the city quite well, if I do say so myself. Which reminds me - there is a share of the wealth for your both. Here-" she said, handing both of us a hearty stack of coins.

"_Prego _(thank you), Claudia. Perhaps Ezio will have a good night, no?" I said and both of us laughed. Ezio, however, barely cracked a smile. I noticed this and stared at him in a feeble attempt to understand his character.

"We shall see you at dinner," Ezio said. He turned to leave and in doing so, he grasped my upper arm and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked while shaking my arm free of his exceptionally strong hold.

"To see Uncle Mario, of course. I am confident that he will be both excited and expectant of our return."

Of course we located Ezio's uncle in his office which was probably the most grand of them all. Then again, I had only seen about two of the offices in the entire mansion. Mario had begun to make a collage of codex pages on his wall. It was quite a sight to behold; all the mysterious of the secret assassin world were out for all eyes to absorb.

"Ezio, my boy! It is about time!" Mario said. Turning to me, he exclaimed, "Diamante, my dear, are you not tired of him yet?"

I smiled. "It would not appear so. I am quite fond of him, actually." This last part I added for Ezio's sake. I noticed his expression change immediately and he watched me with the me curious stare I had ever seen.

"Well," he said, "what are you doing back here?"

Ezio stared at me for a moment longer before answering his Uncle's question. He explained that he was looking for Jacopo de' Pazzi. Mario laughed at him, not surprised, and went on to tell us that his own men had been searching for the traitor as well.

"I think I may have something to help us in our search. I have the names of his conspirators. One of them WILL talk before they die."

"Excellent! I am confident that these men lack the resources Jacopo does, so finding them should be much easier. I will put my scouts to it at once."

Ezio nodded. "I appreciated it, Uncle. I also come with a gift - more codex pages."

"Ah, let's see what we can learn."

He scanned through the documents as Ezio and I watched him.

"What is this...? What Prophet?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"What did you find?" I asked him.

He exhaled. "Just another damn mystery! The text here roughly translates to: 'Only the Prophet may open it..." There's reference to two Pieces of Eden, but these pages offer no answers, only more questions."

My eyes instantly grew wide. How could this have come so quickly? And how did these assassins before us know anything about the location of the most sacred artifact in the world? My gaze shifted to the floor. There were so many thoughts running through my mind.

"I am going to go. . .take a bath. I shall see you at dinner, Mario. It is so nice to see you again," I said suddenly, eager to remove myself from the tension of the situation. But my statement was not a complete lie - I did REALLY want to take a bath. It had been quite some time since I was able to enjoy the luxury of taking a soothing, relaxing bath.

* * *

Oh, how fantastic the hot water felt against my skin! I sunk deeper into the water and let my head rest against the porcelain side. For once I enjoyed myself without having any contradicting thoughts stampeding around inside my head. I allowed myself to disregard the talk about the Pieces of Eden for the moment, and instead I thought about... Ezio. His face; the scarred smirk that I adored entirely too much. His eyes; their tawny color hinted by a trace of taunting. And of course, his body; entirely to much to consume at one time. He was a beautiful man and I was lucky enough to have him at my side.

I started to notice that the water was doing two things: One, it was cooler rather quickly and the bath was no longer comfortable. And two, it was quite dirty. I was suddenly offended by my own body - had I really gone this long looking that disgusting? Ezio was certainly a true friend if he could tolerate my hygiene.

The maids left a cotton robe for me to put on after my bath. I quickly patted myself down and slipped my arms into the sleeves of the robe. It fit snugly. I opened the door and found myself in the empty hallway. I looked both ways before deciding that I was completely alone. Perhaps I had missed dinner and was unaware?

The wash room was a good walk away from my actual room. This walk also required me to walk across the main stretch of the Villa that opened up into the foyer. Hugging the robe to my body, I quietly padded my way across the marble floor. I stopped suddenly when I noticed Ezio had just walked through the main door. We made eye contact almost instantly. His gaze traveled up and down my body and when he finally registered that I was basically naked, he started taking steps in my direction.

He was sweaty. But it was such a turn on. He seemed to have removed the most of his gear, for all the remained was his tattered cotton shirt and the rest of his garb. I sensed that I could turn his pursuit in a fun chase and all I needed to do was to break out into a run. As he made his way towards me, I took off. And the slight hesitation and grin on my part was all it took to entice Ezio Auditore.

I wasn't sure of where I was going to go. My room was fast approaching and after that was the ladder to Ezio's loft. I considered going into his room, but then I would be trapped. Running outside was not an option as it was raining. I was, for lack of better work, fucked. Both literally and quite potentially physically. So, I made a late decision and pivoted on my heels. I pushed all of my momentum in the opposite direction to start sprinting away. I brushed past Ezio, who hadn't expected my move. He reached for me but was met with thin air. I chuckled.

Also, I was aware that my robe did not provide much room for movement. Sure, I could flail about as I pleased, but the flimsy fabric would not hold for long; sooner or later it would fall as I was fleeing Ezio's advancements. I was once again passing the main hallway that opened up into the foyer. With a quick peak over my shoulder, I decided to vault over the railing and land on the floor below. I timed this maneuver perfectly for when Ezio approached me, I simply glided over the second-story barrier and continued on my run.

I happened to notice that the maids were placing the evening meal on the grand table. Mario had already taken his seat, and Claudia and Maria were about to take theirs. I seized this brilliant opportunity to act as if I was coming to dinner as well. My "family" would not be the least bit concerned if I ate my meal wearing only a robe. And as I predicted, they did not. I hurriedly sat down and smiled at everyone, waiting for Ezio to show up. When he did, he suddenly froze in the doorway. He eyed me, and oh, did it have an effect on me. He was so mad that I had outsmarted him, but even more upset that he had failed to catch me in my clothes-less state.

"Ezio," I breathed. "How nice of you to join us."

Mario noted, "Ezio, dear, you look as if you just extended yourself too far. Where have you been?"

I covered my grin as the rest of the people in the room understood Maria's question. She was asking her son if he had visited a whore. Not removing his eyes from mine, Ezio answered, "No, mother. I just returned from a short run."

He took his seat directly across from me. His gaze did not leave mine throughout the entire meal.

* * *

I was dreading the moment when the rest of the table would excuse themselves from the evening meal. I knew Ezio had something extremely devious planned since I had fled from him and also tricked him with the dinner stunt I pulled. Like I had assumed, Ezio stood up from the table and looked at the rest of his family.

"Diamante, would you care to take a walk with me?" he said to me. I knew he did this on purpose. I could not refuse him in front of everyone.

I hesitated. "Of course, Ezio."

I stood up from my seat and gave everyone a small wave goodbye and a quick smile. I started walking in the direction of the main hallway as Ezio followed in suit behind me. I was wrong. I made it as far as the foyer before I felt a strong and rough tug on my robe. Ezio pulled me backwards and into his own body. I momentarily felt the hard planes of his stomach before bouncing off.

Then, I felt the tickle of his stubble against my ear. He whispered, "Did you really think I would simply let you go? Well, I have you now, _mia cara_."

I shuddered at his words. His voice was so thick with desire that it almost overwhelmed me. Instead of exiting through the main door, he drug me to a side door that was so rarely used. We both stomped outside and before I could even try to fight him off, he pushed me against the outside wall and his lips were upon mine.

I could see why he chose this doorway; there was not a soul to be seen. There was such an urgency in his kiss that I was not sure how to respond. But the hard side of me quickly reacted and pressed back against him. My hands cupped his face and I brought him closer by roughly pulling his head towards mine. He was such a different person now; he was Ezio Auditore, the _lover_. He ran his tongue across my full bottom lip and finally slipped into my mouth. His hands moved from my neck, slipped down my torso, and then stopped right below my things. He cupped the back of my legs and lifted me so that I could wrap my long limbs around his strong frame. I complied and found that I was much more comfortable this way.

My body was in complete control now; my mind was not. My head leaned back to grant Ezio access to my neck and exposed chest. The cotton robe was hanging off of my shoulders, threatening to expose my entire upper half. Ezio pressed against me much harder now, his desire entire too evident.

Once again, I took his face in my hands and stopping his pursuit of devouring my skin for a slight second. I pushed his face away from mine to look into his eyes. They were like dark brown pools of lust that shimmered with a hint of excitement. Had he wanted this for so long? Did he feel the same? I didn't say anything - neither did he - and we just stared at each other. Our breathing was ragged and uneven which served as a clear sign that we were being entirely too forceful with each other. After a minute or so of our wordless exchange, he went back to working on my neck.

A quiet moan escaped my lips as he traveled lower and lower until his mouth reached the inner swells of my breasts. Now, instead of planting his sweet butterfly kisses, he nipped at my skin. He responded fervently to my groans of pleasure. His expert mouth then began sucking on my nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive spot. My fingers threaded into his hair as I held him close against my skin. His stubble provided an enticing friction. Once more he brought his eyes to mine. I felt such an connection in that moment. My head was swirling with thoughts of him. Was tonight going to be the night? Would I let him into my most personal self?

He nipped at my ear as his hands moved from my waist down to caress the tops of my thighs. My core burned under his touch.

"Eager, are we?" I whispered to him.

"You have no idea, _tesorina_ (little treasure)," he answered huskily.

I decided that I had enough of being dominated. So, I unwrapped my legs from around his midsection and, with an expansive effort on my part, I pushed my aside and turned him so that his back was now against the wall and I was in full control of the situation. He liked this primal version of me; hell, I liked this version of myself. I had his arms pinned to his sides which made our faces so close that our noses almost touched.

"Please," I said to him, "enlighten me."

Then, several things happened simultaneously. First, I stopped in my assault on Ezio. Secondly, I heard Mario call for his nephew somewhere in the distance. Thirdly, I could sense that Ezio was very confused. And finally, my mind was about to be taken over by a scene from the future.

_The streets of Venezia were filled with people wearing outrageously beautiful masks to hide their identities. Bodies swayed to music played by an unseen musician. Men flirted with women; women toyed with men. In the middle of the crowd was a familiar face. He was an assassin. However, he was currently participating in the games of the festival. _

_He approached a woman who was adorned in glittering jewels and a mask that was becoming the envy of many. He spoke her name and she turned to face him. That moment when she turned was one he would always remember. As he called to her, she was laughing. Instead of fully turning to face him, she peered over her shoulder; her smile causing him to suddenly swell with desire. Her eyes, even though they were partially hidden by an intricate mask, were heavy-lidded. She was feeling it, too._

_Without a word, she held out her hand: in it contained a single ribbon that he needed to claim his victory. But the real prize was not the entrance into an exclusive party, no. It was what would come later - the unraveling of the beautiful yet mysterious girl who had so freely handed him her ribbon._

Reality came rushing back to me as Ezio lightly shook me out of my dazed state. He was worried that he had done something to offend me, but the truth was the exact opposite. I stared at him with my mouth hung slightly ajar. I think he was the cause for my visions. Was it my passion that derived the messages from the future?

"Diamante? What is wrong with you?" Ezio urged.

I swallowed. I did not know what to do. I looked off into the distance. I needed to tell Ezio, but I just couldn't.

Mario's booming voice sounded again. It sounded urgent.

My eyes cast down, I softly said, "You should go see what he wants."

Ezio seemed as if he wanted to protest, but after a moment of trying to offer comfort, he left to find his uncle. I stood outside the Villa for a moment longer before silently slipping back into the home. The visions were coming more and more frequently now, which I credited to the fact that I was becoming more and more physical with Ezio. I made my way up to my own room without having to confront anyone else. I was sure that they would ask questions. I did not like to answer questions.

It was reaching dusk now. I could tell by the sun that had just descended behind the mountains. After the slight storm that had swept over the city, the sun was able to make a quick appearance over Italia before returning to her slumber. I walked over to the open window and leaned into the frame. I gazed out upon Monteriggoni with a vacant expression on my face. Where was my life headed? Sooner or later Ezio was going to uncover the truth about me and probably throw me to the side for lying to him. I bet he didn't keep secrets from me.

I sighed, partially out of contentment and resentment. Somewhere below me was Ezio. He was speaking with his Uncle about matters that didn't really interest me, I'm sure. And the best part? He was probably thinking about me. Almost as if on cue, Ezio suddenly appeared beneath me. I gasped in surprise. Never had I been caught off guard before. I must have really been entranced by my own thoughts.

"May I come in?" he asked me. The grin on his face was that of a little boy. I smiled back.

"If I said no, would that stop you anyways?" I said in return.

He grinned. "No. . .but it might make my intentions seem a bit, well, wrong."

"What do you want?" I asked him. I took a seat on the edge of my bed and patted the space next to me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you earlier? Please don't say you weren't attracted to me anymore. It would hurt my pride."

I managed a small smile. "No."

"Well. . .?" he urged.

"It was nothing. I'm just a little strange, that's all."

He did not buy what I was trying to sell. "I am not an _idiota_. I know something was wrong." He brought his fingers up to my chin and lightly ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "But I know something it bothering you, but when the time is right, I will be here to listen."

My heart warmed at his words.

"Anyways," he continued, "I have some rather. . .interesting news. Mario has given me my own army of men to lead, Diamante. His scouts have located Jacapo and I intend on finding him myself. I will end this terror."

"Yes? That's excellent!"

He seemed hesitant. "I am leaving tonight."

Two things caught my attention. The words _I _and _tonight _did not sit well with me.

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"If I leave tonight I will arrive in San Gimignano tomorrow at some time and I can execute the plan of attack. I am going by myself, _mia cara._"

"Why?"

"It will be much more quicker. And this way if any of the men flee the city, you will be here to intervene."

I was so angry at him in that moment. Why did he not want me there? Was I an extra body that he did not want to have to be responsible for? Did he forget that I managed to save his life that was about to end so abruptly? I knew that he was aware that I was mad and he tried to fix the situation.

"Please don't be angry with me," he pressed. His arms wound around my body and he pulled me into his embrace. It was a comfortable position; my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I am not."

"I am not convinced."

"I do not live to please you."

"My life would be so worthwhile if you did."

I wriggled out of his grasp and looked him in the eyes. "Come back safely. I will be so pissed off if you are injured."

"I will be fine. I promise."

He placed his lips upon my forehead and then let his own forehead lean against mine. We stayed that way for a moment before Ezio claimed that he needed to prepare for his journey to find Jacopo. I insisted that he plan his adventure in my quarters of the Villa. He argued that he did not want to bother me, but I told him that I would be of service any way I could. This brought a devious little smirk to his face as he challenged my definition of "any way."

* * *

Only a few hours later, Ezio and a handful of Mario's men left the city and headed towards Tuscany. As I bid him his leave, I felt something stir deep within side of me. The visions were a suggestion of what was to come. The memory of my previous vision was still fresh in my mind, and I was also still very keen on my other vision of the two of us deep in the throes of passion.

Right then, I decided that our union was going to happen, regardless of how I felt. I was tired to fighting my inner turmoil. Yes, I had been introduced to love making in the harshest of manners, but that did not mean it would be the same with Ezio. I sensed that he had many tricks up his sleeves. He knew how to love a woman and I knew that he would make sure I felt everything, including love.

Venezia. It would happen. My home. The place where the coldness began would now melt as I let myself truly love another.

_Hurry back, Ezio_, I thought.

* * *

**So... I liked writing this one! In case you didn't catch it, sexy-ness will happen when they travel to Venice! I didn't want Diamante going with Ezio just because I didn't feel like writing about it. I'm lazy. I'm not sure yet as to how it will all go down, but I promise intimacy is coming my loves!**

**As always, thank you so much for the support. I love all of you!**

**xoxo  
**


	20. My Protector

_**Song inspiration: "Now We Are Free" - Hans Zimmer**_

* * *

Ezio was gone for about a week or so, give or take a day. I did not concern myself with his whereabouts because I knew it would make the long days and the cold nights pass by as the rate of an old man taking a stroll across Roma. I spent equal amounts of my free time with Claudia learning the ways of the city's financial keepings. I admit, she had become quite the expert on managing an entire population. I also spent a good deal of time training with Ezio's uncle, Mario.

"Do not tell my _nipote_, but you might be a better fighter than he!" Mario's joyous voice boomed from outside the training ring.

I smirked from under my hood as I deflected yet another attack from my training partner. I never considered myself too skilled in hand-to-hand combat with a sword, but with a small dagger I could do a decent amount of quick damage. I prided myself on my quickness and ability to elude, not my ability to make a direct attack. Mario was teaching me more evasive maneuvers to dodge any attacks that might be thrown my way. I was excelling as a student.

My partner took a dangerous swing at my neck. I ducked and stepped to the side which allowed me enough leverage to take a swipe at his legs. He buckled under the contact and fell, his back meeting the solid ground. Mario clapped at my move from his position outside of the circle. Extending my hand to my fallen companion, I helped him back on his feet and we exchanged the knowing look of a warrior; a quick nod and courteous smile.

I walked over to where Mario was stationed and put my weapons in front of him. I was slightly exhausted because I had devoted myself to the learning of new skills, and I had been at it for quite some time on this particular day. Mario's gaze said it all: it was quite proud of me. Since I had no physical father in my life, I liked to think of Mario as an honorary father of sorts. He was caring, proud, yet tough like a father should be, especially with his assassin children.

"Well done, Diamante. Perhaps you can teach Ezio when he returns?" Mario appraised me.

Shrugging out of my hooded robe, I answered, "I am sure I can teach him many things. He likes to think I can be easily dominated."

Mario laughed at my suggestive comment. "That boy has such an odd way of flirting."

"That boy is odd, _si_."

"Yet, he is our hero, is he not?" Mario said with a more humble tone.

I nodded my agreement.

"Ser Mario! Ser Mario!" a distressed voice said from the distance. Both of our head swiveled to look in the direction of the caller. Coming up through the city streets, at an extremely fast pace for the inner city, a mercenary from Mario's own staff was calling out to him from atop a galloping stallion. He was waving his hands in a desperate attempt to get our attention. I tensed and immediately expected the worst.

The solider came riding directly up to us. He began to speak but was momentarily disabled as he tried to recollect his oxygen. After a few moments, he began to speak,

"Ser Mario, _Madonna_. I have important news! You must listen carefully."

"_Si, si, _go on, boy!" Mario urged him.

"First, I must say that Ezio was successful in his pursuit of the conspirators. But, during a small fight, he was slightly injured. Nothing severe, but a minor injury that will need immediate attention."

I was startled. The good thing was that Ezio had killed the men that tried to take over Florence. For a short second, I laughed to myself. Only a few weeks ago had I shared a drink with some of them at a pub. Now? Now they were dead. But my assassin was injured, perhaps hurting. I was concerned.

Mario replied, "Where is he?"

"He is perhaps a few hours behind me. I went ahead to warn you so that you may be prepared to help him," he said. Then he turned to me and nodded, "And he wanted me to share with the lady something different. He said not to worry about him and that he is quite fine, well enough to survive a night with the infamous Diamante Aldrovadina."

I smiled at his words. At least he was safe and en route back to the Villa.

"What happened to him?" I asked the man.

"He took a rather large wound to the arm and another flesh wound to the abdomen. Done by a sword. Clean cuts. No infection should spread, but I suggest immediate attention. He may not want to admit it, or even show it, but he is in a great deal of pain."

"_Grazie_," Mario said. The mercenary nodded in return and directed his horse to the stables.

For a few moments, Mario and I were silent. It wasn't anything to be too concerned about - accidents happened all the time. It was a perk of our job. But I think the fact that he was hurt startled us. We had always assumed that Ezio was like an immortal creature, one who could not be harmed. But here he was traveling back to us in a state of distress.

"Well, perhaps you should go an prepare his room for his return. I shall alert the town doctor," Mario instructed me.

"Good idea. I shall see you sometime this evening then."

We went our separate ways; me to the Villa and Mario to the town. I went from one task to the next just as diligent as a common wife. Even though I wanted so badly to remove my sweat-soaked clothes and relax for a short while, I could not. Ezio needed me and I would be there.

I figured that his room, with its ladder and all, would be too difficult for him to climb in and out of, so I started fixing a space for him in my room. He would sleep in my bed, of course, and I would either sleep in his room or on the floor beside the bed. The more I entertained the idea, I decided on the floor. What if he reached for me in the middle of the night? So, I started by replacing the linens on my bed with fresh, clean sheets that smelled of jasmine. Then, I took the added measures of fluffing each pillow and bringing the ones from his room down, too. I created a soft mountain of pillows against the headboard so that he might find himself in a more comfortable position.

Pleased with my efforts, I left the rest of the tasks to be completed by the Auditore maids. They were simple objectives like placing some cloths by the bedside to dress his wounds and so forth. The day had been hard on me; I wanted so badly to sink down into one of the plush chairs in the sitting room on the lower floor, but I knew that I was instantly fall asleep. Instead, I found comfort in the library. Mario had such a large collection of books - all kinds, too, like novels and biographies and accounts of history. I pulled a few from their places on the dusty shelves and immersed myself in their text.

Before I knew it, a man from Mario's private army had come into the Villa shouting for Mario. I instantly snapped my book closed and quickly strode to the main doors and out into the courtyard. Sure enough, there was a group of men on horses just arriving into the city. I squinted to try and spot Ezio. Nestled in the middle of the pack was a man, dressed in white, hunched over on his horse. Was he sleeping? Was his pain truly that unbearable? I did not want to startle him, however, I wanted to desperately to run down into the city and meet him in the middle. I did not. I stayed in my spot.

Eventually Mario and the masked doctor joined me at my side. The doctor was carrying a small pouch which I assumed was filled with medicines and bandages. The horses slowly made their way up into the courtyard where the entirety of the Auditore house was anxiously waiting. A man dropped down from his mount and took the reins of Ezio's horse, leading him to our small semi-circle.

Mario took the liberty of placing his hand on Ezio's thigh, shaking him slightly. "Ezio, my boy, are you awake?"

He grumbled something incoherent and slowly opened his eyes. He attempted to sit up but hissed as a spasm ripped through his body. I could tell that his arm was roughly bandaged, the men obviously making some sort of temporary sling. Doctor and Uncle helped the assassin dismount his horse and they aided him as he limped inside. I followed behind them and added my solace my placing a comforting hand on Ezio's shoulder. He reacted to my touch with a slight shudder.

The two men carried the disabled Ezio all the way to my room - well, now it would be _our _room. Ezio seemed to be so relieved as he was placed down upon the bed on his back. The doctor shifted him around a bit to be certain of Ezio's comfort. After he was situated, the doctor began tending to his wounds. Mario and I watched from a distance.

The doctor peeled away the robes and bandages concealing the wound on his torso. When the ugly scar was revealed, I was appalled. It was a long, wide slice that had splayed open the flesh on the side of Ezio's abdomen. It was scarlet and shiny - a sign that it had been freshly aggravated. The doctor nodded as he considered what to do with him. He removed some tools from his satchel and began addressing the long and nasty cut. He applied some kind of ointment to the wound which made Ezio wrinkle with pain, but he endure it like any strong man would.

The injury to Ezio's arm was less severe, but all the while painful. It was a small scar that looks as if Ezio had been slashed on the side of his arm while dodging an attack. It was much less deeper and quite smaller in length as compared to his wound on his stomach. The doctor did the same as he did with the previous one: an application of ointment and the wrapping of a tight bandage.

When he announced that Ezio would make a full recovery and be completely agile again, I think we all relaxed. However, he did say that Ezio would need at least four weeks of rest before he would be able-bodied enough to start his attacks once more. This hurt us the most, for Ezio was on the brink of making an impact on Italia. Mario followed the doctor out of the room. Their conversation was of payment for the doctor's services. As they shut the door behind them, it left me alone with my assassin.

I padded over to the bedside and sat down beside him. He was slightly sweating, probably from exertion, and seemed very tired. His eyelids were nearly closed, but he was attentive. I reached out to caress his face; he leaned his head into my palm. I smiled at him as if to comfort him.

"What did I say to you about getting yourself hurt? Do you remember?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I believe you said that you were going to be very pissed off."

"You are right. I am extremely mad at you. If it wasn't for your current state, I would show you how angry I really am. Consider yourself lucky," I warned him.

He smiled. "I am always able enough to endure your torture, _cara_."

"I think you will be tortured enough when it comes time for me to undress you," I noted.

He considered this for a moment. "You are right. What am I going to do without being able to react?"

I pressed a finger to his lips. "You will have to lay here and allow me to work my magic."

"That should not be a problem."

I chuckled. "We shall see."

A small silence passed between us. His able arm reached up to play with a loose strand of my hair. I did not want him to strain himself, so I enclosed his hand within mine and held it in my lap. We sat like this for a moment; me stroking his hand and him simply staring back at me. I could see that he was becoming sleepy.

'What happened, Ezio?" I finally asked.

"Nothing too major," he replied. "A small mishap, is all. I did not anticipate that these men would have such an army ready to defend them. I was caught off guard."

"Who caused this?" I pressed. I was going to make a mental note of this just in case the situation would present itself where I would need to exact revenge.

"Francesco Salviati. His men surprised me. He is dead, though, so I win."

This time, he did not smile. In fact, his face had became extremely forlorn. Had I upset him?

I patted his leg and stood up, prepared to take my leave. I said to him, "Perhaps next time you won't be so dull, eh?" My pitiful attempt to lighten the mood.

He said nothing, so I turned to leave. I made it halfway across the room before he called to me, in a soft and threatening voice, he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be ambushed, Diamante, if you can see into the future?"

* * *

I froze. My eyes went wide, wider than I possibly imagined. Did he just accuse me of having visions? How did he find out? Better yet, who knew? Surely Leonardo did not tell him. Orazio was dead, therefore he was not the origin. But who?

Slowly I spun on my heel to face him. He was staring at me with an expectant look on his face.

"What did you just say?" I whispered. The words barely escaped my lips.

"So it is true then? You _are_ gifted with special sight. There is a name for your kind. You are an oracle, no? The one destined to protect the most sacred artifact - The Piece of Eden."

I took three large strides and crossed the space between us. I kneeled down to him and looked him in the eyes. I was desperate to know how he had uncovered such a dangerous secret. More, I did not want him to hate me for keeping something like this from him. I assumed that he would no longer want me as his companion. How many times had he confided in me? Placed trust in me? And for what - to have me keep a lie from him that was so incredibly powerful?

"Ezio. . ." was all I could say.

"Who are you?" he whispered back.

I placed my forehead against his. I could not hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I needed to tell him. And this time, I needed to be thorough.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Before he died, Francesco Salviati cursed me and my cause. He said that I was no longer a target, but rather, you were. This shocked me. At first, I figured it would be the ultimate way to bring me down: kidnap the woman I hold so close to my heart and dangle her in front of me like a child's toy. The very thought, well, it enraged me. But then he explained that you were going to be used for a different purpose.

In fact, he scoffed at me. He said that you were entirely to special to be running around with me. 'You do not know?' he asked me. I simply stared at him. He told me that you were their biggest asset. He said that you are an oracle, one that predicts the future, one who is gifted with visions. He also said that you are a protector of something more valuable than life itself. Care to explain?"

I sighed. It was going to backfire on me sooner or later, I just would have preferred it to be later. My head hung low for a moment as I tried to conjure up just what I would say.

"It is not so simple to explain, and perhaps you do not care. But I shall start from the beginning. I have been living a lie of sorts. Everything I told you about my past is true, but I forgot to mention what could perhaps be the most important fact. . .what I told you about Orazio and his men was the truth. They were after me. They wanted me. But their reasons for doing so were not so fueled by desire.

I am an oracle, Ezio. I shall hesitate no longer. There are a handful of others like me across the universe. We are bred, born, and trained to be protectors of what is considered the most valuable artifact known to man - the Piece of Eden. Yes, these visions of the future pass from time to time, but with the right prodding, an oracle could locate the artifact. Orazio knew this. And being a Templar, he wanted to use me. Not for my gender, no. That would come later. He wanted to use me until I could provide him with what his cause had been pursuing - the Eden.

He must have told someone, who then told someone, and so forth. They must know about me. I am a fool to think I could have hidden it for so long. Perhaps I should have told you sooner. I know that this could help you in ways that even I cannot imagine, but you must understand that I wanted to keep to myself the only thing that had yet to be taken from me. "

As I finished my rather lengthy explanation, I stared at him. I had managed to reveal my deepest, most darkest secret that I had hid so well. His eyes, which had been trained on mine, were so shaded that I could not read them. I sensed hurt, for I had lied to him.

I continued, "I would understand if you not longer desired for me to stand beside you. It would not be the first time I suffered such a great loss."

Again, he remained silent. During my confession, he had risen to rest upon his forearms as if it might provide him with some leverage. Now as I watched him, painfully waiting for him to speak, he sank back down into the bed and instead cast his gaze into the night sky.

"I always knew there was something different about you. From the moment I first met you. . .well, when you saved my life. I have never forgotten about that, you know. Nor will I ever. I cannot even begin to understand why you would be so ready to leave me after such a startling confession. Do you really think that I would so easily cast you aside?"

My heart jumped out of my chest. His words were so kind, so sweet. Spoken straight from the heart. I was relieved. He turned back to me now. His eyes were lit with this fire that I had not seen before.

He continued. His hand reached over to cup my cheek. "I _will _protect you. You are mine. My own little Piece of Eden. Forever."

His lips met mine. His kisses were soft and sweet like he was trying to convey a message to across to me. He was not angry; he still wanted me. There were no advancements made on his part; only the tender sweetness of his lips moving against mine.

"And together we will fight. Do you understand?"

I did not say yes. I did not nod. Instead I smiled. A warm but tight smile. Somehow I had managed to keep my entire life intact without it falling to pieces right before my eyes. But my maternal instincts were gnawing at the back my mind, telling me that Ezio needed his rest.

I ran my hand over his wiry hair. "You need to rest now. I am sleeping in here, so if you would happen to need me during the night, just call for me. And don't make any sudden twists or turns. It would not be good for your wounds. And no sleeping on your stomach!"

"Of course," he smiled. I continued to smooth his hair as I watched my assassin, no, my _protector, _fall asleep before my eyes.

* * *

**Hmmm.. well now _that's _out of the way, maybe they can finally have sex. I promise it's going to be soo good! I just need to build up all the tension. It will be in the next chapter, my readers!**

**Thanks again for following/reviewing!  
**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
